The Langston Sisters
by Ogregal
Summary: Story of three sisters, Lora, Annabelle, and Judith Langston, witches of Salem Massachusetts, lived on their own since a young age, and still learning of their powers,escape an Evil sorceror by using their magic transporting to Middle Earth, and they befriend thirteen dwarves, a wizard and a hobbit. Thorin/OC, Bilbo/OC, Fili/Sigrid, Kili/Tauriel,
1. The Langston Sisters

**The Langston Sisters**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

**Salem, Massachusetts,**

**August, 2013**

"Lora! You idiot! You've been told not to use your powers in school! What is the meaning of this?!" cried out a 17 year old girl, with strawberry blonde curly hair and blue eyes. Lora, 18, glared at her younger sister, as she pulled her dark hair up in a pony tail. "That stupid jack ass jock of man, Henry won't leave me alone. He had the nerve to tell the whole school that I sleep with lepers!" snapped Lora. "Well that doesn't mean that you to have to cast spell. You know its against the law of using magic as revenge on somebody. If the Witches and Warlocks council found out you done that, you'll lose your powers!" said another girl, the youngest of Lora and Annabelle, Judith, brushing her flaming red hair.

"You are right maybe we I should've never done that." said Lora, as she sat down, picking up a book from her backpack. "What's that your reading?" asked Annabelle.

"My English teacher, Mr. Banks, has asked us to choose our favorite fictional book and write an essay on it. So I have chosen the Hobbit!" smiled Lora. "Oh I love that book! And the movies as well!" beamed Judith the youngest of the sisters. "I do too. Who's your favorite out of all the characters, Lora?" asked Annabelle. "Thorin Oakenshield." Lora replied. "Thorin?! Why him? He's an asshole! Didn't you see how horribly he treated Bilbo, Lora? Thorin is a greedy, selfish, cantankerous old fart!" said Judith.

"He wasn't a greedy, cantankerous old fart all the time, Judith. He has his kind moments!" shot back Lora. "I always loved Bilbo, he is so cute! I always dreamed of marrying a fellow like him." said Judith. "I like Fili! His beautiful golden locks, his blue eyes, and he can belt out a tune!" sighed Annabelle. Lora rolled her eyes. "Ladies, we need to stop fan girling and get to work, we have magic lessons to attend to. The witches council assigned us a new teacher, and he's going to arrive here in fifteen minutes. So straighten up, no slouching!" said Lora.

"You're starting to sound like mother." said Judith softly. Lora turned and glared at Judith. "Lora, Lora! I'm sorry, I should've never said that! Oh, Lora! I didn't mean to!" Judith quickly said. "Judith, you know better than that. Its been a year since our parents had been murdered!" said Annabelle. Judith bowed her head. "I know." said Judith. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. "It must be our new teacher!" said Lora. Lora went to answer the door, standing outside, was a tall man, with a long grey beard dressed in a grey suit and black tie. In his left hand, he held a cane. "You must be our new teacher!" smiled Lora. "Yes, my name is Greyhame. I will be your teacher. May I come in?" asked the older gentleman. "Why of course!" smiled Lora, allowed the man to enter their home.

Lora introduces the teacher to her sisters. "May I offer you some tea, and pastries perhaps?" offered Judith. Mister Greyhame smiled. "Yes, that will be greatly appreciated, thank you." said Mister Greyhame, as he sat down in a recliner. Shortly, Mister Greyhame begin on their lessons. The Langston sisters seemed to like their teacher very much, and already adopted him as a father figure to them. When the lessons are finished, Mister Greyhame took his leave. Later, Lora was getting cleaned up. "Where are you going Lora?" asked Judith. "Annabelle and I are going out for a little bit. Will you hold down the fort while we're gone?" asked Lora.

"Everything will be under control, Lora!" smiled Judith. "Good. Annabelle, are your ready?" called out Lora. "I'm almost ready! I'll be right there!" called out Annabelle.

Shortly Annabelle came out, and she and Lora took their leave. After they had departed, Judith turned on the TV and watched some of her favorite shows for a while. Later, when nightfall came, Annabelle and Lora had not yet returned, and Judith was still home alone. Judith ordered pizza and she popped in a movie. Suddenly, the telephone rang. Judith went and she picked up the phone. She could hear a growl and a deep voice talking on the other end. "Langston, death!" hissed the voice. "Oh, hate you pranksters! Don't you people have anything better to do!" shouted Judith, dismissing the call as a prank call, and she slammed the phone down.

Fifteen minutes later, the phone rang again. "Oh for the love of Pete!" barked Judith in frustration. Judith picked up the phone again, and it was the same, growling deep voice again. "You will be joining me, Langston, or you will die!" hissed the voice. "Okay! This bull shit! If this keeps up! I'm reporting you to the authorities!" yelled Judith, once again, she slammed the phone door. This time, she decided to unplug the phone, so she wouldn't get anymore calls. She also turned off her cell phone.

Judith sat back down in her recliner, continuing to watch her movie.

Fifteen minutes later, to Judith's shock, horror and confusion, the phone rang and it was unplugged! Judith stood there frozen. How could the phone be ringing? She unplugged it! Now Judith was a afraid to pick up the phone. However, she got tired of the ringing and she slowly approached the phone. But soon as she touched it, the phone felt really hot, so hot and burned a little of her skin. Judith screamed. Judith quickly turned on her cell phone and called Lora. "Lora! Come home! Something weird is going on here! Please come home!" cried out Judith. "Just calm down, Judith! We're on our way!" said Lora.

After the call, Judith shut off her cell phone. Judith sat down, trying to calm down after the scary ordeal. But unfortunately, the ordeal was not over. Suddenly, Judith saw a large dark shadow entering the room. _This is strange, I don't recall our home being haunted! I never sensed any spiritual activity! What in blazes is going on here? _Judith thought. "Judith Langston, your powers will be mine!" hissed the voice coming from the dark shadow. Judith could tell this ghost was evil, and she could tell it was a demon. Judith remembered having some sage in her room. Judith quickly went to her room, taking out the sage and lighting it.

She walked around the room, rebuking the evil spirit that was in the room in front of her. Unfortunately it wasn't working. _Damn it! The sage isn't working! _Judith's mind reeled. Suddenly, Lora and Annabelle finally arrived, and they stood in shock at the dark shadow hovering over Judith. "Be gone spirit of the dark, leave thy sister be!" roared Lora, raising her arms, as lightening came from her finger tips targeting the dark shadow. A loud shriek coming from the shadow, and the shadow disappeared. "What in the hell was that?!" barked Annabelle. "I-I don't know! It just happened! First it started with the telephone! Demanded to hand over our powers to him! He said if we didn't, we would die!" cried out Judith.

Judith fell to her knees sobbing. "Should we call Mister Greyhame?" asked Annabelle. "No. Not right now." said Lora. "Lora, that evil spirit could come back! We must contact Mister Greyhame." said Judith. "Judith, I have cast him away. I don't think the evil spirit will be returning any time soon!" said Lora, assuringly. "What shall we do in the meantime?" asked Annabelle. "We need to relax okay? Everything is going to be alright." said Lora. "I'm not so sure about that." grumbled Lora.

Later, the girls went to bed. Judith climbed into her bed, covering up in her blankets. No sooner as she fell asleep, she began to be having nightmares.

Her first nightmare began with beautiful village, caught on fire, and in the sky, she could see a dragon. Then before that, she saw a man, dressed in full armor, with long dark hair leading a group of his people to war. And she saw herself standing in the center of it all, trying to stop the war between different races. She couldn't understand why she is having these dreams. She couldn't shake it off. The next morning over breakfast, the sisters talked. "Lora, Annabelle, I had some weird dreams last night. I couldn't make it out. All I seen was a town on fire caused by a dragon, and a huge battle, and three handsome men dying in the battle." said Judith.

"Holy shit! Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god! I had a dream similar to yours, Judith!" exclaimed Annabelle. "What was yours about?" asked Judith. "We was in a beautiful place, and you was talking to this short dude with brown hair, and you two were getting along so good. And you, Lora, you were talking to a dashing handsome royal looking guy. At first he spoken mean to you, and after that, he realized he was being harsh, and he started talking to you nicely. And I found this young blonde man with blue eyes, and we became good friends. After that, it went into a scene where was a forest surrounded by evil spiders!" said Judith.

Lora, being a bit of a skeptic of the group, rolled her eyes. "I cannot believe you two! You two spend way too much watching those movies! No wonder you're having nightmares! Have you heard of drinking warm milk before going to bed?" said Lora. "But Lora, these dreams were too real like! I'm surprised you haven't had a dream like that! We're sisters, we're witches! We're supposed to be dreaming the same thing!" said Judith. "Well I have to admit, I had a dream last night about this Mountain, and a very angry dwarf. I tried stopping him from going mad, but he wouldn't listen to me. But his sister came in and helped out. After he tried to banish me from the mountain, I left, and I attempted to take my own life. But it was him that stopped me from doing so, and brought me back to the mountain. Then there was this big battle on a large battle field that he lead." said Lora.

"Shit, Lora! That's the same battle field I dreamed about!" exclaimed Judith standing up. "Look girls. They are only dreams. Its not like they're going to actually happen anyway." said Lora, crossing her arms. "Leave it to Lora, the skeptic!" snarled Judith.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Later, Mister Greyhame arrived at the house for the daily lessons. Before he began the lessons, there was a concerned look on his features. "Something happened here last night, did it?" asked the man. "Yes, Mister Greyhame. We was going to call you, but we decided was able to handle it, so we chosen not to call you." said Lora. "You should've called me, Miss Langston! What you experienced last night, was no ordinary evil spirit!" snapped Mister Greyhame. "What are you talking about?!" shot back Lora. The older man closed his eyes.

_The truth has to come out somehow, _thought Mister Greyhame.

"I haven't been honest with you ladies here of late, and I might as well tell you the truth. The name Greyhame is a nickname that was given to me from the Men of Rohan. I am Gandalf the Grey, and I came here to ask for your help, and also to protect you. You are being hunted by evil forces. These evil forces are wanting your magic to use to destroy Middle Earth." said the man. "I cannot believe I'm hearing this! I thought Middle Earth is a fictional world!" exclaimed Annabelle. "Wait-a minute! That explains the weird dreams I'm having the other night!" exclaimed Judith.

"Are you really Gandalf the Grey? And not some person going to a convention dressed in costume?" asked Lora. "I am telling you the truth, Lora. Lora, you three are in danger. The only way of you to escape this danger is to join me, a company of dwarves and a hobbit! They could use your help." said Gandalf. "I'm not so sure about this. What happens if they don't like us?" said Lora. "Lora, they will like you. They'll eventually warm up to you." said the wizard. "Excuse me, while I discuss this with our sisters." said Lora.

"Ladies! Meeting in the kitchen please!" called out Lora. Annabelle and Judith followed their older sister in the kitchen. Lora turned to her sisters. "We should do this, Lora! Its our only way!" said Annabelle. "I'm for this. We should go with Gandalf. After all, he is our mentor." said Judith. "Yes, that's what I'm going to talk to you about. I just want to let you know if we do this, we will never return here." said Lora. "You mean to say once we go to Middle Earth, we're stuck there?!" exclaimed Judith. "Unfortunately yes. That's why I'm having doubts about this." said Lora.

"Lora, think of our safety. Think of the problems this evil spirit is causing. We have to do this, Lora! We have no other choice." said Judith. Lora sighed.

"Very well, we will go! Remember, girls. Do not TRUST anyone." said Lora. Judith and Annabelle nodded. And the three of them returned to the living room. "We made our decision Gandalf. We will join you and your friends on the quest." said Lora. Gandalf smiled, as he smoked his pipe. "Good, good! I was hoping you would say that. Now pack your belongings ladies, we will depart this very day." said Gandalf. "Already? Can't we just spend one last night here?" asked Judith. "Very well, we'll leave by the break of dawn tomorrow." said Gandalf.

"Good. Because that will give us time to pack what we need to take. Plus we got laundry to do, and we have to have some fresh clothes." said Annabelle, as she rushed to her room gathering up her laundry. Lora, Annabelle and Judith done what they planned, and they made their last night at home enjoyable. They even sung some karaoke on Judith's karaoke machine. Later, the girls went to bed, thinking they will be leaving tomorrow for Middle Earth, and they feel actually rather excited about it. _I cannot believe I'm actually going on adventure, a real adventure, _Judith thought.

_I just hope Judith and Annabelle don't do any thing stupid while we're there, _Lora thought.

**Middle Earth,**

**The Shire**

Gandalf woke up Lora, Annabelle and Judith. "Wake up, ladies. We're here in the Shire. We must hurry. We're running rather late for the meeting." said the wizard. "Why is it still evening?" asked Lora. "Time change, Lora. Our world is completely different to this world when it comes to time." said Annabelle. "Thanks for your expertise." mumbled Lora. "Ah, here we are! At the home of Bilbo Baggins!" said Gandalf. They could hear loud singing coming from inside. "Wow, sounds like our little hobbit is throwing a wild party!" grinned Judith. Gandalf chuckled.

Gandalf tapped on the door with his staff, opening the door stood a little man with brown curly hair, still dressed in his robe. "Where have you been? And who are these ladies?" asked Bilbo. "My apologies for the late arrival. I have met some new friends who's going to part of the quest. Allow me to introduce you to the Langston sisters. Lora, Annabelle and Judith!" said Gandalf. "It is nice meeting you, Bilbo!" smiled Judith. Bilbo smiled. "Its nice meeting all of you! Do come in!" said Bilbo, allowing them to enter.

"Pardon the mess! I got a rowdy bunch of people here. Dwarves, unfortunately!" said Bilbo. "Now, we'll introduce you to the company!" smiled Gandalf, as they entered the dining room, which was already crowded with twelve dwarves. "I only see twelve. Where's the thirteenth dwarf?" asked Lora. "He's at a meeting. He will be joining us shortly." said Gandalf. Gandalf called to the dwarves attention, introducing the Langston sisters to the company. But when he told them that they are witches, the dwarves gave the sisters suspicious glares. "Shit! They already hate us already!" sworn Annabelle loudly. Fili looked at Annabelle, whom was frowning, and crossing her arms.

"We don't hate ladies, we just don't like witches." said Fili. "That doesn't make any sense whatsoever! Just because we're witches, doesn't make us evil! Don't you understand that's why we're escaping! We're escaping from an evil spirit.." shouted Annabelle. "Annabelle!" said Gandalf, looking at the young woman. "You weren't supposed to be telling them that." Lora whispered. "Why? They have every right to know." said Annabelle. "Look, please give these ladies a chance. They will help you. Not only they will help you, but Middle Earth as well. They are my apprentices." said Gandalf.

Kili smiled. "Apprentices?! Well that's a whole different story all together! Can you ladies put on a magic show for us?!" grinned the young dwarf. "You've got to be joking!" growled Lora, rolling her eyes. "Well, we can! But it has to be something basic. I would love to put on a magic show. I always wanted to do this since I was a child, so now's my opportunity!" grinned Judith, standing up. "Judith, just be careful okay." said Lora. "Oh, Lora. You are such the party pooper. Now I need an assistant! Let see who I should pick on first as the assistant." said Judith.

"Well don't pick me. The last time you done that you turned me into a toadstool." said Annabelle. "You! The handsome thing with the blonde hair!" said Judith, pointing at Kili's brother, Fili. "Who me?" said Fili. "She was talking to you, Fee! And she called you 'handsome'!" grinned Kili. "Well go up there, lad!" said Dwalin. "Do I have to?" said Fili. "Come on, Fili! Its not going to be all that bad!" said Judith. Fili sighed. "Very well." said Fili, and he walked up in front of the table, standing next to Judith.

"Ladies and gentlemen, what you will about to witness is a dwarf doing an Irish Jig! But before I do this, is there anyone in the room play an instrument?" asked Judith.

"I do!" piped in Bofur. "I play fiddle!" spoke up Dwalin. "Would you mind playing a jig?" asked Judith. Lora rolled her eyes, trying to choke back laughter. Dwalin positioned his fiddle, while Bofur took out his flute. "Around the world, around to prance, make this lovely Elf do a dance!" called out Judith, circling her finger around Fili. Dwalin and Bofur began playing the music and Fili started doing an Irish step dance. Annabelle, Lora and the other dwarves, even Gandalf and Bilbo roared with laughter. "Way to go, Judith! That's quite creative! He would make a great Irish dancer!" laughed Annabelle. "A rather cute one at that!" grinned Judith.

When that was done, Fili sat down, his face red. "You're not embarrassed are you, brother?" grinned Kili. "You're next, Kili." said Judith. "No! No! Don't even! There's no way you're going to make me dance like that!" protested Kili. "No, you're not going to dance! I'm going to have you sound like an opera singer!" grinned Judith. "No, Judith! That will be enough of magic for one day. Just sit down and finish eating your supper." said Lora. "Party pooper." growled Judith as she sat down in between Fili and Kili. "Your sister Lora is a grouch. No offense or anything." said Kili.

"None taken, Kili." said Judith, smiling. Suddenly, the dwarves begin tossing plates and silver ware around, much to the annoyance of Bilbo, and suddenly Kili and Fili lead the dwarves into a lively song. "Poor Bilbo, those dwarves are getting on his nerves." said Judith. Annabelle ignored Judith, and she grabbed Fili by the arm and danced with him. "And you said I'm a good dancer? Look at you!" grinned Fili. Annabelle blushed. She already really like this dwarf quite a lot.

No sooner as the song finished, they heard a knock on the door. "He's here." said Gandalf.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Lora, Annabelle, and Judith followed the others into the foyer where Bilbo opens the door. There stood a dwarf, dressed in a blue tunic, silver chain armor, and a dark cloak. His long raven hair, flowed passed his shoulders, his blue eyes looking in Gandalf's direction. "There's your man!" whispered Annabelle to Lora. "Shut up, Annabelle!" hissed Lora. "Who's man?" asked Fili. "That's none of your concern, Fili." said Lora. Fili fell silent. Gandalf and Thorin exchanged small talk at first, then Gandalf introduces Bilbo first, followed by the sisters.

"And these three are my new friends and apprentices, they will also be joining us on your quest. This is Lora, Annabelle and Judith Langston." said Gandalf. First Thorin turned his eyes away from the girls and walked around Bilbo. "Tell me, what is your weapon of choice? Axe or sword?" asked Thorin, walking around the hobbit. "Well-I have some skill in conkers, but I'm afraid that's not relevant." replied Bilbo. "Mm! I figured as much! He looks more like a grocer than a burglar. Gandalf, a word with you alone! Now!" said Thorin, glaring at the wizard.

"That was really rude of him! How dare he talk like that about Bilbo? He barely even knows him!" huffed Annabelle angrily. Lora scowled. "I'm going to find out what they're talking about." said Lora. "Lora, you really shouldn't be ease dropping!" protested Annabelle. But Lora ignored her sister, and she followed to where Gandalf and Thorin went to. The wizard and dwarf walked back out into the foyer, while Lora hid behind a small cabinet while she listened to their conversation.

"Gandalf, first you want to bring along and defenseless, useless Halfling with us, and now three women? Witches?!" snapped Thorin. "Thorin, there is no wrong in bringing the sisters with us. They will help us on the quest, Thorin. Regardless what you think of them, they are coming." said Gandalf. "They won't be going and that's final! You have no idea what witches can do! Not to mention, they will slow us down and be a distraction. No! They won't be coming with us!" snapped Thorin, hotly. This fueled Lora's anger, and she stormed out into the foyer. "You! You son of a bitch! How dare you judge us before you even know us! For one, just because we're witches, doesn't necessarily mean we're evil! Secondly a distraction? How can we be a distraction?! Tell me that, you arrogant bastard!" barked Lora.

Thorin angrily approached Lora, his face right into hers, as he grabbed Lora's arm roughly. "Never raise your voice at me again, woman!" barked Thorin. Lora winced in pain, as he gripped her arm. "Release her, Thorin!" demanded Gandalf, angrily. Thorin released her. Lora marched out of the room. "Lora, where are you going?!" called out Annabelle. "To be alone!" shouted Lora, angrily as she stormed out of the house. "Thorin, you need to set aside your pride and let this girls come with you! You have no idea what they had been through in their world. Allow me to tell you a brief summary what they've been through!" said Gandalf.

And Gandalf did. He told Thorin, the sisters parents had been brutally murdered by the same spirit that is hounding them. It had been nearly a year since the passing of the Langston's parents, and Lora, was the one whom is still grieving for the loss. The deaths of her parents made her bitter and moody, but thankfully with the help of her sisters, they try their best to cheer Lora up and make her a more pleasant person to be around. After Gandalf told Thorin the story, Thorin bowed his head. He knew the feeling of losing family members, and his heart ached for the sisters, and for Lora. "Lora didn't mean take her bitterness out on you, Thorin. Now come, lets get on with the meeting." said Gandalf.

And the dwarf and wizard entered the dining hall, and they begin their meeting. Judith had to keep reminding Annabelle to listen to the meeting and not flirt with Fili so much. Meanwhile, Lora sat outside, and she could hear the voices of the dwarves rise and fall during the meeting. Lora found a couple daggers in her bag, and she started practice her dagger throwing. The daggers were given to her by her father, and the meant a while world to her. She had been practicing for quite some time, and she realized that someone was outside with her. As she threw another dagger, one nearly hit the toe of-Thorin Oakenshield.

"You're lucky it missed you. It could've been your head." scowled Lora, and she turned away from Thorin, avoiding eye contact. "Miss Langston, I came out to apologize for my words towards you earlier, Gandalf had told me of your story. I give you my deepest condolences of the passing of your mother and father." said Thorin. Lora turned to Thorin, and she sat down, and Thorin sat down next to her. "You had no idea the pain I went through when I lost them, Thorin. They're the reason why I'm here! I want to kill that monster who killed my parents!" said Lora.

"Miss Langston, I know how it feels to lose family members due to violent acts. I lost my grandfather and brother from Azog, the Pale Orc." said Thorin. "But why does it hurt. Why does it have to hurt, the thought of my mom and dad no longer with me?" said Lora. "It hurts, Lora, but in time, that hurt will go away!" said Thorin, gently, taking Lora's hands. The dwarf and woman sat in silence for a while. "Miss Langston, I brought out the contract for you to sign. You sisters already signed their contracts." said Thorin. "That means we're going?" said Lora.

"Of course you are going." said Thorin, smiling. Lora smiled, taking a pen out of her pocket, she signed the contract. "I will return this to Balin. And you, need to go get your rest!" said Thorin. "And to check on my sisters. I'm worried one of them is making an ass out of themselves in front of your nephews. Annabelle is the flirt out of all us, and she's taking quite a liking to your oldest nephew!" grinned Lora. "What are you going to do, keep her in line?" said Thorin. "Yes!" grinned Lora. Thorin chuckled, and the two of them walked back inside Bilbo's home.

As Lora entered the dining room, Judith ran to Lora. "Are you okay, Lora?" asked Judith.

"I'm fine. I had a nice little chat with Thorin." said Lora. "A chat?! A nice little chat? You two been outside for quite a while! I think the two of you done more than just a little chat!" teased Annabelle loudly, with Fili sitting right next to her, and he too grinned at Annabelle's remark. "Anna, don't you even go there!" snapped Lora. "Thorin and Lora kissing in a tree-!" sang Annabelle. "Shut up, Anna!" snapped Lora. "Why don't you make me?" shot back Annabelle. "Judith, slap Anna for me!" Lora turned to Judith. "You're on your own, Lora!" said Judith with a shrug.

"Oh, the two of you just go rot in hell! I'm going to bed!" said Lora, and she walked away from them. "What's gotten into your sister? She's started to act like our Uncle! Which is rather creepy if you ask me." said Fili. "You can say that again!" mumbled Annabelle. Meanwhile, Lora laid in bed, realizing she couldn't sleep. Suddenly, she could hear a knock on the door. But then the door opened. It was Judith. "Lora, come out into the living room! The dwarves brought out their instruments! They're going to play us a song! Even Thorin got out his harp!" piped up Lora. Lora smiled.

The thought of Thorin playing his harp, was quite mesmerizing.

She quickly followed Judith out into the living room. Lora sat in between Dwalin and Thorin, as she took notice Thorin picking up his golden harp, sitting it on his lap. Lora felt her heart leaping out of her chest, as she watched the dwarf taking his large hands, and striking the harp, and the other dwarves joined in with him on their instruments. "Look at Lora, she's in heaven now!" whispered Judith. Annabelle and Judith both chuckled as they watched the look on Lora's face, as the dwarves played their music.

Suddenly, Thorin started to sing, his beautiful deep baritone rising above the music. The other dwarves shortly joined in with him, as they played.

_**Far over the misty mountains cold**_

_**To dungeons deep and caverns old**_

_**We must away, ere break of day**_

_**To find our long forgotten gold**_

_**The Pines were roaring on the height**_

_**The winds were moaning in the night**_

_**The fire is red, it flaming spread**_

_**The trees like torches, blazed with light.**_

When Thorin struck a final chord on the harp, the music and singing ended. The dwarves wished the girls good night, as well as Thorin, and they went to their places to sleep. Annabelle and Judith already went to their rooms to sleep. The only two remaining awake was Thorin and Lora. "I thought you went to bed." said Thorin. "I couldn't sleep." said Lora, as she walked over and sat next to him. "I can't sleep either. I haven't slept much for a long time." said Thorin.

"I wouldn't blame you. I've been like that since my parents passed away." said Lora. "Tell me of this spirit that keeps bothering you." said Thorin. "I really don't want to talk about it, Thorin. This spirit is very evil, and it always haunts me no matter where we go. Gandalf is teaching us all we need to know when it comes to controlling our powers!" said Lora. "Which makes you and your sisters his apprentice!" said Thorin. "Exactly. I can do many things with my powers. I can turn myself into an animal or a creature if I wanted to." said Lora.

"Do you think your powers can kill a dragon?" asked Thorin. Lora smiled. "I can turn myself into a dragon to kill that dragon!" said Lora. "Really?" said Thorin. "That is exactly how I want to face the dragon. Gandalf and I were talking about that not too long ago in fact." said Lora.

"You are a very bright and intelligent young woman, Lora. How long have you been-well, you know, a witch?" asked Thorin. "Since birth. My mother is a witch, my father a warlock." said Lora. "Are all three of you witches?" asked Thorin. "Yes, we are. And we're good healers too, and that's an extra advantage, especially with us being in your company." said Lora. The two sat in silence for a while. Then it was Lora's turn to break the silence. "You play the harp very well, Thorin, and you have a nice voice on you." said Lora, blushing. "Thank you." said Lora.

"Did you write the song you and your kin folk sang tonight?" asked Lora. "Yes, I written the song. It was not long after Smaug's first attack, I came up with it." said Thorin. "Thank you for talking with me, Thorin. I hope we talk more soon. I am getting tired." said Lora, standing up. "Trust me, we'll talk more!" smiled Thorin. "Good night!" said Lora. "Good night. See you in the morning!" said Lora. Thorin watched Lora as she left the living room. Thorin remained in the room, smoking his pipe.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

The next morning, Annabelle, Lora and Judith woke up early, with Lora waking them up, making sure they wouldn't over sleep. Unfortunately, they had trouble waking up Judith. "Ladies, we are leaving!" called out Thorin. "Damn it, Judith! Wake up! They're leaving!" yelled Annabelle. "Leave without me-I'll catch up!" mumbled Judith. "Fine, have it your way then! Come on, Annabelle. We're leaving." said Lora, and the two girls left. Once they arrived with the company, they noticed Judith and Bilbo are missing.

"Where's your sister?" asked Kili. "She decided to over sleep! That little-!" grumbled Annabelle angrily. "Listen, we have no time to wait. We'll give them five minutes. If they don't show up, we're leaving." snapped Thorin sharply. "I'll wager they'll never show up!" said Gloin. "Oh yeah? Well I bet you forty gold coins that they are!" snapped Annabelle. "It's on!" grinned Fili. "Fili, what are you doing?" asked Gloin. "Taking on the wager, Miss Annabelle placed." said Fili grinning. Lora rolled her eyes. "So which pony am I going to ride?" asked Lora. "The three of you will be sharing ponies. Lora, you're with me." said Thorin. "Oh, hurray! I get to ride with the leader!" said Lora.

"That's not fair, why do you get to ride with Thorin?" said Annabelle. "Because I am the oldest that's why." said Lora. Thorin rolled his eyes. "The oldest has to do everything!" said Annabelle. "Oh brother." Lora rolled her eyes. "Is your sister like this all the time?" asked Gandalf. "Unfortunately yes. She can be quite immature at times." said Lora. "Great-another Kili." grumbled Thorin. "Excuse me?" said Lora, looking sharply at Thorin. "Its nothing." said Thorin quickly. _Did he just call my sister and Kili want to be?! _Lora's mind reeled in anger.

Suddenly, Bilbo and Judith arrived, both waving their contracts. "Well its about bloody damn time, you showed up!" called out Annabelle. "I'm sorry, guys! I over slept! I was up late talking to Bilbo!" said Judith. "Ewe! Talking late with Bilbo!" teased Annabelle. "It was nothing of the sort, Anna. Don't you even think of it that way. We're just good friends, and nothing more!" said Judith. "Yeah right. I see the way you two look at each other. And you're telling me you're good friends, sheesh!" said Annabelle. "Anna, don't make me have to bitch slap you into the next century!" fumed Judith. "Ladies, that will be enough! Fili, Kili, give Bilbo a pony, Judith you will be sharing with Bilbo." demanded Thorin.

"What crawled up his ass this morning?" grumbled Judith. Kili chuckled.

"You two!" the young dwarf prince replied. "Ha, ha. Very funny, Kili." said Judith, as she mounted a pony, sitting in front of Bilbo. Bilbo turned red. "Judith, don't take this the wrong way, but your underwear is showing." said the hobbit. "Oh, that's how I always want my pants." said Judith. "Which you need to stop doing that, Judith. Its inappropriate!" lectured Annabelle. "Once we make camp, I will pull my pants up, I promise." said Judith. Fili and Kili chuckled.

As they took off, Judith felt bored, and also she felt like everyone was too quiet. She decided to sing. "Our mother loved this song, she used to sing it to us to cheer us up! _Don't Worry Be Happy, _by Bobby McFarin." smiled Judith. And she started to sing the song. "Wow! Quite a catchy song! I like it!" smiled Bilbo. Even Bofur liked the song. Lora rolled her eyes. "Your sister, the optimist, is she?" said Thorin. "Yes." Lora replied. Suddenly she could hear Judith, Annabelle, Bilbo and the dwarves all singing the song. Lora chuckled. "Mother used to sing that to us all the time to cheer us up." said Lora. Thorin remained silent.

_The song's annoying! But I'm not going to tell Lora that,_ Thorin thought. They ridden for a while until it became dark, and they stopped and make camp.

"Wait Gloin, save your tinderbox. Allow me!" said Annabelle. And aimed her finger at the fire ring, and lit up a fire. "How did she do that?" exclaimed Fili. "We're witches remember?" said Judith. "Oh yes, that's right." said Fili. "Annabelle, be careful. You don't want to use up your energy starting fires." reminded Gandalf. "Yes, father!" grinned Annabelle sarcastically.

"Anna, he's got a point. Don't get all sassy with our mentor!" said Lora. 

Lora sat down, taking out her sketchbook and pencil. "You draw?" asked Ori, taking notice of Lora and her sketchbook. "Yes." said Lora. "Do you have any finished drawings?" asked Ori. "Yes, I do. Do you want to take a look at them?" asked Lora kindly. "Of course!" smiled Ori brightly. Lora took out some of her finished drawing. "Wow, Lora! These are beautiful! You are quite talented. Hey, there is me and my brothers playing our flutes. And Thorin and his harp!" exclaimed Ori. Lora smiled. "I have another one of Thorin with just him and his harp. Here." said Lora. And she showed the one of Thorin playing the harp.

"Have you ever thought of giving it to Thorin?" asked Ori. "I am thinking of it." said Lora. Judith walked over to her Lora.

"Lora, don't take this the wrong way, but Annabelle and I noticed that you've been with Thorin quite a lot lately, and we're both assuming that you two-well you know are together. And I'm afraid the others are thinking of that too." said Judith. "Judith, Thorin and I are not an item. I wish people would stop thinking of that." said Lora, hotly. "Well why don't you tell his nephews that?" said Judith. "Fine, I will!" said Lora, standing up. But no sooner as she was about to walk over to say something, Fili and Kili begin talking about orc raids, attempting to scare Bilbo.

But it backfired. Thorin stood up in front of them, angrily pacing back and forth. "You really think orc raids are funny? You think it's a joke?" said Thorin, hotly. "We didn't mean anything by it." said Kili, softly. "You know nothing of this world!" snapped Thorin, and he marched away from the company. "Nice going you two." grumbled Lora, and she went back to where she was sitting, but her eyes never had left Thorin. Balin began telling Fili and Kili a tale on why Thorin hated orcs so badly. Lora, Annabelle and Judith all listened to the story.

Lora remembered Thorin mentioning something to her about her grandfather and brother's deaths at Bilbo's home, when she told Thorin about the deaths of her parents.

Tears slid down Lora's cheek, her heart went for him. She knew exactly what its like to lose family members from a violent act, and she is still recuperating from her grieving. As Balin continued his story, Lora stood up, and she walked over to Thorin, standing beside him. Lora placed her hand on Thorin's broad shoulder. "From one grieving person to another, I am with you Thorin. We will revenge our family's deaths. I will fight to the death for you, I will." said Lora. Thorin turned to Lora, surprised at the words coming from the witch.

"Lora." said Thorin softly, and he brushed away a tear from Lora's eye. "Lora, if I lost you-I wouldn't be able to live with myself, you know that don't you?" said Thorin. "I didn't know that." said Lora. _Oh my goodness, the dwarf has feelings for me! Annabelle and Judith nailed it on the dot. And honestly, I feel the same for him, but how will I tell him? _Lora thought. "I better get back to my stuff. I haven't finished writing my journal." said Lora. "Please get your rest, we'll leave at the break of dawn!" reminded Thorin.

And Lora walked away, looking back at Thorin. _For heaven's sake, Lora! What's the matter with you? You had the opportunity right there to tell him! _Lora thought as she sat down in her bedroll. "Well?" asked Judith. "Judith, just go to bed." said Lora.

"I wasn't going to say anything!" said Judith. "Bull crap. You was about to say something. Just go to bed, okay?" said Lora. "Fine. Good night, Lora." said Judith. "Good night!" said Lora, as she climbed into her bedroll, and she dozed off. The next morning, the company set out, and it had been raining all day. "Stupid rain." grumbled Annabelle. "I'm glad we're wearing hoods, because it would mess up my hair." said Judith. "Oh, you poor thing. Your hair is going to get all messed up!" teased Kili. "How about a knuckle sandwich Kili, with a side of a kick in the ass?" shot back Judith.

Fili laughed. Lora tried to choke back a laugh herself, hearing her sister said that. Dori shortly spoken up asking Gandalf if he would stop the rain. _Yes, we maybe excellent in the elements, but we're not meteorologists, _Lora thought. Suddenly the topic changed to other wizards besides Gandalf. When early evening came, the weather finally dried up, and the company stopped and made camp nearby an old abandoned farm house. Gandalf and Thorin went and talked in private, while Lora set up her bedroll, and her sisters helping out the dwarves set up camp.

Lora sat alone, reading a book, when suddenly she heard a voice coming from the forest, calling out to her. _"Lora! Lora! Its your mother! I'm in the forest!" _said the voice. _No, it cannot be mother! She's dead! _Lora thought, and she decided to ignore the voice. But suddenly the voice spoken again. _"Lora, please! I need to speak with you! I'm in the northern end of the forest!" _said the voice. "I'm coming mother!" Lora replied, and she stood up, walking towards where the voice is coming from. "Lora! Where are you going?" asked Judith, noticing her sister heading towards the forest.

"I hear mother calling for me." replied Lora, as she walked away from them. But before Judith protested, Lora had already gone into the forest. "What is she talking about?! Mother is dead! Something isn't right here, Judith." said Annabelle. "She'll be alright. Maybe she had to go pee." said Judith. "Hey, like we really needed to know that!" grinned Bofur. Both Annabelle and Judith chuckled. Meanwhile, Lora entered the forest. "Mother! Mother! Where are you?" called out Lora. "_You're getting closer, Lora!" _the voice replied. Lora continued further.

Suddenly, ahead of her she saw whom she thought was her mother, Belle, standing in front of her. "You have really grown to be a fine woman, Lora." smiled the figure.

"Mother, it cannot be! You're dead!" exclaimed Lora. "Lora, there is a favor I must ask you, which is why I'm here. A friend of mine has a deal he wants to offer you. If you're willing to give up your powers to Him, he will bring me back to life, and join you and your sisters again!" said the figure. "This is a trick! You're not my mother!" screamed Lora in rage. Suddenly, the figure disappeared and a loud shriek was heard, a shriek so loud, it hurt Lora's ear drums. Suddenly a black shadow appeared, now face to face with Lora. "Hand over your powers, Lora Langston, or you will die!" growled the dark voice.

"You will never have me and my sisters! Back away, you filth!" screamed Lora, raising her arms, planting a shielding spell, that surrounding her. Suddenly, she heard a familiar voice calling out to her. "Miss Langston! Miss Langston!" called out the male voice Suddenly the dark shadow disappeared. Lora then collapsed to the ground. "Miss Langston!" exclaimed Fili, who was the male voice calling out for her. Fili carried Lora back to the camp. "Anna, Judith look after your sister! Something has happened to her!" said Fili, gently laying Lora down on the ground. "No time for me to explain! I have to go and watch the ponies." said Fili, and he walked away.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

It wasn't long until after Gandalf had left the company, when Thorin approached the camp, noticing a unconscious Lora, while Annabelle and Judith looked over her. "What's going on here?" asked Thorin. "We don't know. Lora has been acting really strange. She told us before entering the forest, she heard our mother calling out for her, and she went into the forest. When Fili found her, he found her unconscious in the woods. She hadn't came out of it yet." explained Judith. Thorin snarled. "Great, that's all we need right now is someone who faints a lot. We should have left her in the Shire." snarled Thorin.

"You ass hole! How dare you say that about our sister! Something really may have happened to her in the forest, and you talk trash about her that way! You're a complete idiot, Thorin Oakenshield!" barked Annabelle. "Say that to me again!" snarled Thorin, now in Annabelle's face. "You leave her alone!" shouted Judith. Thorin backed away. "I should've never allowed you three on this quest!" snarled Thorin and he walked away. "The nerve of that bastard!" yelled Annabelle. Suddenly, Lora finally woken up. "What happened?" asked Lora softly.

"You blacked out, Lora. All we remember is you walking into the forest saying that mother was calling out for you. By the time Fili found you, you were laying unconscious in the woods. Lora, can you recall what happened when you entered the forest?" asked Annabelle. Lora slowly sat up, looking at her sisters. "Well, I remembered hearing mother's voice calling out for me, so I decided to follow it. When I entered the forest, I first saw whom I thought was our mother, but it wasn't! It was the Evil guy! He's following us, girls!" sobbed Lora. "Shit! Oh shit! This isn't good!" said Annabelle.

"Where's Gandalf?" asked Lora. "Thorin pissed him off so he walked out of the company." snarled Judith. "What in the hell did Thorin say to him? We need our mentor to be with us!" said Lora hotly. "We don't know." said Annabelle with a shrug. "I'm going to have a word with Mister Oakenshield and give him a piece of my mind!" snapped Lora, and she walked away from her sisters. Lora walked over to Thorin, whom was sitting cross legged on the ground with his back against a tree. "Thorin, I need to have a word with you." said Lora.

"Oh, I see you finally woken from your little spell." said Thorin, his voice, sounding rather rude.

"Don't get rude with me, Thorin! Where's our mentor, and what in the hell did you say to him?" snapped Lora. "Lora, my conversation with Gandalf doesn't concern you. Now go back and join your sisters." growled Thorin. "No, I'm not leaving until you tell me what you said to him!" shouted Lora. "I told you its none of your damn business, now get over to your sisters before I carry you over to them myself!" snapped Thorin standing up. "You! You-You're an A one, class arrogant son of a!" barked Lora. Suddenly, Thorin grabbed Lora roughly by the arm, dragging her over to her sisters.

"Sit there, and don't move!" yelled Thorin, slamming Lora to the ground. "I'm about to turn him into a toadstool!" scowled Judith. "Judith, don't. He's not worth it." said Lora. Suddenly, Fili and Kili returned, and Bilbo was missing. "Thorin, the ponies and Bilbo! The trolls have got them!" panted Kili. "We'll make our move. You three! You're staying right here." Thorin ordered to Annabelle, Judith and Lora. "To hell we're NOT!" barked Lora, her face right into the dwarf's face. "You do that again, you will be sorry you ever joined our company!" growled Thorin.

And the dwarf walked away.

"The nerve of that creep. We should've just stayed home if we're going to get treated this way!" said Lora, her voice broken with emotion. "Lora, don't you dare start to cry! You're much stronger than that! He is not worth getting upset over." said Annabelle. "I just need to be alone. You girls can go and help the dwarves. I'll stay here." said Lora. "Lora, we're not going to leave you alone, especially after what happened to you earlier. And we've got to help them, regardless what that idiot of a dwarf king says!" said Judith.

"Well lets not just stand there! Lets go roast some trolls!" chirped Annabelle. Annabelle lead Lora and Judith into the forest. They shortly arrived near the Troll's camp. Already, Bilbo and the dwarves tied up in sacks. "Shit! The trolls already captured them!" swore Judith. "Think of something. We'll think of something." said Annabelle. "OH!" exclaimed Lora softly. "What?" said Judith. "I saw Gandalf! He's behind that bridge! I'll go and help him. You two stay here behind the trees." said Lora. "How in the hell are you supposed to go to Gandalf without getting noticed by trolls?" asked Judith.

"I'll cast an invisible cloak spell on myself." said Lora, grinning. "Good idea." said Judith. Lora mumbles and incantation, and suddenly she disappeared.

Suddenly, she made her way to Gandalf, and she now found herself standing next to the wizard as Gandalf looked out over the camp, preparing to make his move. "Gandalf." said Lora. Gandalf turned around. "Lora? Where are you?" said Gandalf. "I'm right here." said Lora. "Lora, uncloak yourself." laughed the wizard. Lora mumbled again, and this time, she reappeared. "I want to help, in spite of Thorin's anger towards us." said Lora. "Why is Thorin angry with you this time for?" asked Gandalf. "I was defending you." said Lora. "Lora, you really didn't have to do that." smiled Gandalf.

"I want to help you, Gandalf." said Lora. Gandalf smiled. "And help me you shall! Now lets keep watching what goes on." said Gandalf. Lora nodded, as she and Gandalf look out over the Troll's camp. At the time, Bilbo was speaking with the Trolls on cooking dwarf, which lead into the unusual topic of parasites. As for Judith and Annabelle, they decided to remain where they were behind the trees, and not to do anything to attract attention. Suddenly, the first troll angrily approaches Bilbo. "What are you trying to make us for, fools? Ferret?!" snarled the Troll.

Suddenly, Gandalf begin to speak, raising his arms, alongside with Lora.

"May dawn take you all, and be stone to you!" called out Gandalf, and he slammed his staff on a rock, and bright light shown throughout the forest. Lora even helped on it on the light herself by using her own magic. Suddenly, all three Trolls turned to stone, and Gandalf and Lora made their way down into the camp, and they freed Bilbo and the dwarves. Annabelle and Judith stepped out of the clearing, also helping out as well. Thorin angrily approached the sisters. "I thought I told the three of you to stay behind?!" demanded Thorin.

"Thorin, we are part of this company! And we have every right to help! You guys would've been troll food if it weren't for myself and Gandalf!" said Lora angrily. "I wished I never allowed you and your sisters on this quest!" barked Thorin. "Thorin Oakenshield! A word with you alone! Now!" demanded Gandalf darkly and the two of them walked away. Lora bolted. "Lora! Where are you going?!" cried out Judith. But Lora ignored them. "Just let her be, lassie. She's upset." said Balin. "Its for the best we should leave her be, Judith." said Annabelle.

Lora arrived at the camp, and she began slamming her daggers on the ground angrily. Tears streaming down her face.

"We should've stayed home and not join this stupid quest! And I wish there wasn't such thing as that stupid evil spirit, who won't leave us alone!" Lora yelled out in anguish as she threw her daggers. Suddenly one flew over someone's head, whom was approaching her. It was Kili. "Woa! Easy there on the daggers, Miss Langston!" said Kili. "What do you want Kili?" asked Lora. "We found a Troll cave if you want to join us there. Gandalf sent me to find you." said Kili. "You just go and tell Gandalf I wish to be alone. I'm terribly upset." scowled Lora. "You and Uncle had a disagreement?" said Kili.

"Big time. He really said some hurtful things about us, Kili." said Lora. "What did he say?" said Kili. "He said he wished he never allow us in the company." said Lora, turning away from Kili. "You know he had never mean to say that." said Kili. "Well he had meant it. Please, Kili! Return to the others. I really wish to be alone." said Lora. Kili nodded sadly, and he walked away from Lora. Kili walked alone back to the cave in deep thought. He began to wonder why his uncle is being so hard on these kind women that joined him. He had thought of bringing it up to the dwarf king-in-exile, but he didn't want to deal with his Uncle's wrath either.

Kili entered the cave. "Where's Lora?" asked Gandalf.

"She wishes to be alone, Gandalf. The poor girl is upset beyond reason. I don't know what to say or do." said Kili. Gandalf sighed. Gandalf had tried talking to Thorin earlier about his words towards the Langston sisters, but Thorin kept avoiding the subject all together. "Maybe I should try and talk to him, Gandalf." said Balin. "You should, Balin. At least he will listen to you." said Gandalf. Balin nodded and walked over to Thorin. "Thorin?" said Balin. "What is it, Balin?" asked Thorin. "We need to talk. As your advisor, and second in charge of the company, and your friend, I'm only speaking my opinion here." said Balin.

"Well? Out with it then." said Thorin impatiently. "I feel that you're a little harsh towards the sisters. They have done no wrong to any of us. And after all, it was Miss Lora who helped Gandalf save us. You should give her some credit on her contribution to the company." said Balin. "Balin, I don't wish to discuss this right now." said Thorin. "Thorin Oakenshield, the many years I known you, and your stubborn ways, but this-this really has gone too far. We got a very, very upset young lady on our hands that is still in the camp! You need to listen to her side of the story. Of what really happened to her earlier." said Balin.

Thorin stood there in deep thought. Reality hit him. He had just become liking Lora.

He started liking her after their little talk on their first night they camped, and the night they had spoken together outside of Bilbo's house. And now, he had said some hurtful words of her, and now guilt clouded over him. _I have to set things right before it gets even worse, _Thorin thought. After everyone gathered what they needed in the horde, Thorin sheathed his new sword, and turned the company. "We're moving out!" called out Thorin. "I got some weapons for Lora that will cheer her up." said Judith to Annabelle. Annabelle nodded, as they followed the company out of the Troll cave.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

By the time the company left the cave, they could hear someone coming from the distance. It was tall man, the same height as Gandalf, dressed in brown robes driving a sled, drawn by rabbits. It was Radagast the Brown. Gandalf introduces Lora, Annabelle and Judith told me. "Oh dear!" cried out the wizard. "What's wrong? You're acting like you're scared of us!" said Judith. "No, no. You got it all wrong. I'm not scared of you, I'm scared for you!" said Radagast gently looking the sisters. "What are you saying?" asked Judith. "The evil presence, the one who's been following you girls, I've seen it!" said Radagast. "You saw IT?!" exclaimed Lora.

"It lives not too far from Greenwood." said Radagast. Lora knew what the wizard was talking about. She read the books, and about the sorcerer who wielded the One Ring. "Shit." said Annabelle softly. "Gandalf, a word with you!" said Lora. Gandalf nodded. "What is it, Lora?" asked the Wizard. "Gandalf, that evil presence that's been following us is the frikken Necromancer!" snapped Lora. "I know, Lora. That's why I've been wanting to train you girls in your magic, so you fight him off." said Gandalf. "I don't understand, why does he want our powers for?" asked Judith.

"As an advantage." replied the wizard. "Don't you worry! He will not take your powers from you. As long as you got myself, Gandalf, Lord Elrond, Lady Galadriel around. We will make sure you keep your powers and keep you safe." said Radagast. "Thank you for the encouraging words, Radagast." smiled Annabelle. "You must excuse me. I have to relieve myself. I've been holding it for a long time." said Lora. The Brown wizard chuckled. "Charming ladies! Where did you find them, Gandalf?" asked Radagast. "From a world outside of ours. They are my students. The Necromancer had killed their parents not too long ago." said Gandalf, sadly.

"Oh, I'm so sorry to hear that." said Radagast, and the two wizards continued their conversation. Meanwhile, Lora was just about to walk behind a tree, when she felt a large hand on her shoulder, and it made her jump, and she let out a loud shriek. Lora quickly turned, and there stood Thorin looking at her. "Don't you ever do that again! You scared me!" snapped Lora. "I'm sorry, Miss Langston. Do you have a minute? I need to speak with you." said Thorin. "No. I don't have a minute. I have to relieve myself. And besides that, you're on my shit list right now, and I don't want to speak to you." snapped Lora and she walked away.

_Well at least I made an effort, _Thorin thought. Thorin sighed, and turned back to his company.

By the time Lora returned, she could hear howling in the distance. "Is that a wolf pack?" asked Bilbo. "No, its wargs." gasped Bofur. Suddenly Gandalf angrily approaches Thorin. "Whom did you tell of the quest?" asked Gandalf. Thorin remained silent. "Whom did you tell? Speak!" demanded Gandalf, sharply. "Nobody I swear!" snapped Thorin. "We're being hunted by orcs." said Gandalf. The company shortly found themselves running for an army of orcs and wargs following behind them, as Radagast who distracts the creatures as the company run.

Suddenly, when the company now out in the open, realize they are surrounded as orcs coming from both sides of them approaching the company. "Where's Gandalf?!" asked Thorin. "He's abandoned us!" moaned Gloin. Judith scowled. She knew their mentor wouldn't just walk away and abandon them. Lora thrown her knives at the orcs, while Judith used her bow and arrow, and Annabelle using her sword, as the fought off the orcs, as they tried to run from them. "GANDALF!" screamed Lora, as two arrows struck Lora in the leg. "LORA!" cried out Judith, running to her sister, as she saw her sister collapsing to the ground. "Lora!" hissed Thorin, and he ran to her and picked her up.

"Over here, you fools!" called out Gandalf, and the company followed the sound of the wizard's voice, who was calling out to them from behind a large rock. "In the tunnels, quick!" said Gandalf, as he noticed Lora injured. Lora slid in the tunnel, releasing a small yelp in pain. While the others followed her. "Lora, are you okay?!" asked Judith kneeling down towards her sister. "And orc shot me-twice. In my leg. I don't feel so good, I feel like I want to throw up." said Lora. "She's poisoned." said Oin, looking at Gandalf and Thorin, and Lora's sisters.

Thorin bowed his head. Kili then came in last, with a corpse of an orc falling in behind him. Thorin looked at an arrow that was inside the orc, and removed it. "Elves!" spat Thorin. "Where does this tunnel lead? Should we follow it?" asked Dwalin. "Let's follow it!" piped in Bofur. Thorin picked up Lora. "I could walk myself you know!" said Lora. "You are hurt, Lora! I am carrying you." said Thorin. _Why all of a sudden is being nice to me? Because I'm hurt? What an idiot! _Lora thought.

They pretty soon stopped, as they looked out over a beautiful valley filled with green landscape and trees and a large palace centered in the land. "The Hidden Valley of Imaladris! Home of Lord Elrond." said Gandalf. "Rivendell!" said Bilbo, smiling.

"Is this your plan all long? To seek refuge with our enemy?" snarled Thorin. "The only ill will you bring, Thorin is upon yourself." said Gandalf. "But they will stop us!" hissed the dwarf. "Of course they will, Thorin. But we came to seek answers on the map, I am sure Lord Elrond will help us on it. And secondly, Miss Langston is in need of medical attention, and only the elves can help her injury. Not only she has been struck by orc arrows, but poisonous arrows, and the poison's effecting her. If we don't act soon on her, she will fade from us." said the wizard.

Thorin's heart sank, as the thought of Lora fading on them. Here of late, he hadn't been to kind to her, and he had been wanting to talk to Lora and apologize to her of the harsh words he said about her and her sisters back at the Troll's camp. And if Lora died on them now, he would never live with himself, or forgive himself for the words he said about her. Gandalf leads the company into the valley, and they found themselves standing in the courtyard. There, they are greeted by a dark haired elf, named Lindir, Lord Elrond's advisor and storyteller. The dark haired elf smiled at Gandalf.

"Mithrandir!" said Lindir. "Good afternoon, Lindir. Is Lord Elrond home?" asked the wizard. "Lord Elrond is not here, Gandalf." the elf replied. No sooner as Lindir said that, the company could hear sounds of horns, and a group of elves entered, riding circles around the dwarves, causing the dwarves to stand in battle stance. Judith and Annabelle rolled their eyes. "I never seen such a paranoid bunch of dwarves in all my life!" Judith whispered to Annabelle. "You're telling me." Annabelle whispered back. Shortly Lord Elrond approaches Gandalf, now standing in front of the company. The two speak in elvish language at first.

Gandalf then introduces the company to the elf lord. He introduces the Langston sisters first. "Ah, these must be the students you've been telling me about!" smiled Lord Elrond. Judith and Annabelle, smiled, and Lora tried to manage a smell, but she closed her eyes as she felt more pain. "Mae Govonanen, mellon! It's a honor of meeting you, Lord Elrond!" said Judith with a curtsy, and Annabelle followed. "You seem to know our language, I'm quite impressed! It is nice meeting you too, ladies." said Lord Elrond.

Then the Elf Lord turned to his attention to the dwarves. "Thorin, son of Thrain, you have your grandfather's bearing." said Lord Elrond. "That's strange. I don't remember him mentioning you." scowled Thorin.

Then Elrond begin to speak in his language. "Is he offering us insult?!" growled Gloin. "No, Master Gloin, he's offering us food." said Gandalf. Gloin smiled. "Well, lets eat!" grinned the dwarf. "I will take Miss Langston to the healing quarters and have our healers look at her." said Elrond. "I will go too." said Thorin. While the dwarves, Judith and Bilbo go into the dining hall, Elrond leads Gandalf, Annabelle, and Thorin(who is carrying Lora) to the healing quarters. Thorin gently placed Lora on the bed in the room, while two elf healers entered, examining Lora's injury.

"I really do hope she's okay." said Annabelle, remaining by her sister's side. Gandalf, Annabelle and Thorin waited patiently as the elves worked on her. "Is the poison gone?" asked Lora. "We've drained the poison, Miss Langston. You will be fine. You have a minor fracture in your leg, but it will heal quickly, and you will be able to walk now." said the first healer. Thorin, Gandalf and Annabelle sighed with relief. Annabelle felt delighted that her older sister is okay, and is able to walk. "But in the meantime, you rest for a little bit until dinner ready. I will send a elf in later to get your bath ready before supper." said Elrond.

"Thank you, Elrond." smiled Lora.

"You are very welcome, Miss Langston. I will leave you with your friends." said Elrond, and he leaves the room. "Oh, Lora! I'm so glad you're okay! I thought we lost you!" cried out Annabelle, hugging Lora. "Easy there, Anna." laughed Lora. "I will go and tell Judith that you are fine. I'll just leave you and Mr. Wonderful to talk." said Annabelle, grinning. She had done this intentionally so Thorin could talk to her. "Don't leave me here alone with him, come back here, Anna!" called out Lora. But Annabelle already left the room, leaving her alone with Thorin, who sat in a armchair looking at Lora.

"Lora, I am glad you are fine. You don't mind if I talk to you, I've been wanting to talk to you for some time, but between being chased by orcs, and arriving in Rivendell, we didn't have much time to talk." said Thorin. "Well, if you want to talk, lets talk." said Lora grumpily, still feeling her anger towards Thorin. "I wouldn't blame you for being angry with me Lora. You have every right too. I said some really hurtful words to you at the Troll's camp, and I have regretted of saying those words." said Thorin.

"Then why did you say those words for, Thorin? You had no idea what happened to me before the trolls! You never gave me a chance to tell you!" snapped Lora, releasing her angry feelings that she had bottled up for some time. "Lora, I'm sorry-I should've allowed you to tell me of what you went through. I hope you find it in your heart to forgive me, Lora." said Thorin. "I-forgive you, Thorin." said Lora softly. The two sat in silence for awhile. Then, Thorin spoke up, breaking the silence. "You wouldn't mind telling me what happened before the Troll's Lora?" asked Thorin.

Lora nodded, and she told Thorin of hearing her mother's voice, and she followed the voice into the forest. And she told Thorin her encounter with the evil spirit disguising as her mother, and that's when Fili found her unconscious in the woods. "Nobody told me this! Your sisters could've at least told me this." said Thorin. "They were mad at you too." said Lora. "Lora, if I only known sooner about this, I would've stopped you for going into the forest." said Thorin. "I didn't know it was a trap until I went in the forest." said Lora.

"But you knew your mother is dead, and that right there is a red flag that they pulled a trap on you." said Thorin. "I know. I won't fall for those traps again." said Lora.

"I overheard you speaking to Radagast about who this spirit really is, Lora. And normally, I'm never scared of anything, but I'm scared for you. It was the Necromancer that has been following you, has it?" said Thorin. "Yes. He's wanting me, Judith and Annabelle's powers. And it won't be getting them. I won't let him take me, Thorin." said Lora. "And I won't let him take you, either. He's already done that to my father!" said Thorin. "Did the Necromancer kill your father?!" exclaimed Lora. Thorin nodded sadly. "Oh, Thorin! I didn't know.." said Lora, placing her hand on Thorin's shoulder.

"I promise you, Lora, no one is going to lay a hand you and your sisters! And if they do, they will personally deal with me and my companions. We will protect you. You have my word." said Thorin, placing his arm around Lora, drawing her close to him. Lora looked into Thorin's blue eyes. "You are the most remarkable dwarf." Lora said softly, as her old feelings for Thorin came back to her-the same feelings she felt that day when she watched Thorin sing and play the harp at Bag End. Thorin smiled, placing his hand on her cheek. "Lora-you are beautiful. So achingly beautiful." whispered Thorin, and he leaned towards her, and to her surprise, he planted a kiss gently on her lips, slowly and passionately.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

Suddenly a female elf enters. "Miss Langston, your bath is ready!" announced the Elf. "I'll wait for you when you return!" smiled Thorin. Lora smiled. "I'll be out shortly." said Lora. Lora follows the female elf into the bath house. Lora felt delighted to sit in a bath tub and taking a bath. Something she had longed for quite some time. She already enjoyed the soft bed she laid in while the elf healers worked on healing her. "Hey, Epson salt! How did they know I like Epson salt baths?" said Lora loudly and she playfully splashed in the water. An hour or so went by, Lora finished her bath, and she climbed out of the tub, grabbing a couple towels.

One she wrapped around her, and the other she wrapped her long hair in. After drying off, she changed into a beautiful gown the elves laid out of her. The gown was of light blue and red. Lora absolutely loved the dress, and it felt comfortable on her. After drying her hair, brushing and pulling back in a pony tail, she walked about out into the healing quarters where Thorin waited for her. As she entered the room, Thorin stood up, looking at Lora in awe and in amazement. He had never seen Lora dressed in formal clothing before, and it stunned him. She looked very beautiful, and the dwarf smiled at her, as he approached her, taking her hands.

"You look very, very beautiful, Lora. So stunningly beautiful." said Thorin deeply, kissing Lora's hands. "Thank you, Thorin." said Lora. "Ready to join the others?" asked Thorin. "Yes I am ready." said Lora, taking Thorin's arm, as he escorted her out into the dining hall. Everyone smiled brightly at the two, as they entered. "Wow Lora! You look beautiful! Just like a princess!" exclaimed Annabelle running over to her sister, followed by Judith. "Thank you. I even got a bath." said Lora. "I see you and Mr. Wonderful made up!" said Annabelle. "Anna, will you stop calling him that? That isn't his name. His name is Thorin." said Lora as she sat next to Thorin at the table where Gandalf and Elrond are seated.

"You don't mind if we sit with the dwarves? Bofur is quite an entertaining dwarf. In fact, I find him rather charming!" smiled Annabelle. "Go ahead and sit with them, you two have your fun!" said Lora. "I'm sitting with Bilbo and Balin! Bilbo still owes me a game of five hundred rummy." said Judith. Annabelle sat next to Bofur. "Here, I want to give you this, Bofur." said Annabelle. "It's a piece of paper." said Bofur. "Not just a piece of paper, look what's on it." said Annabelle. "Oh! It looks like lyrics to a song. Its lyrics to Don't Worry Be Happy!" said Bofur. "You and I will be singing that later, I'm giving you the lyrics so you can learn it." said Annabelle.

Bofur laughed. "I like that." said Bofur grinning, wrapping arm around Annabelle. Annabelle kissed the dwarf on the cheek. "I don't like green food." said Ori. "Give it a try, just a mouthful!" insisted Dori. "Are these people vegan hippies? Not one slice of meat I see in here! Which I don't mind, because I'm vegetarian myself." said Judith. "You don't eat meat?" said Bilbo. "Actually I'm allergic to it. I have to have a plant based diet, which this is heaven to me." said Judith, placing a piece of lettuce in her mouth.

It was her sisters Lora and Annabelle who are the meat eaters. Meanwhile Lora sat and listened in the conversation between Gandalf, Elrond and Thorin. They were discussing the swords that Gandalf and Thorin found in the Troll's lair. Lora couldn't help but laugh at the fact the sword Thorin has is an elvish blade, and she didn't want to show Thorin that, so she held back her laughter. Gandalf explained to Elrond he found the weapons in the lair of the Trolls off the East Road. Shortly after he said that, Thorin stood up. "Excuse me." said Thorin, and he looked at Lora as if he wanted her to join him. "I'll join you if you don't mind." said Lora. Thorin smiled at Lora, as she followed Thorin to another area of the dining Hall.

The two sat down, and Thorin took out a flask and drank it.

"There's alcohol in your flask, Thorin?" asked Lora. "Of course there is, Lora." replied Thorin. "You don't mind if I have a drink?" asked Lora. "You don't like elvish wine?" asked Thorin. "No, its too strong." said Lora. Thorin chuckled. "Here." said Thorin, handing the flask to Lora. "Would you look at that, Anna? Thorin is sharing his drink with her! You know what that means?!" exclaimed Judith. "So? He's sharing a drink with her. It doesn't necessarily mean they're an item." said Annabelle. "Anna, they walked out here holding hands and smiling!" said Judith.

"Judith, if they are together, don't make it such a big deal. You know how Lora hates getting teased by such things, it would get her angry!" said Annabelle. "Just like someone we know!" said Fili. "Who?" asked Annabelle. "Uncle Thorin hates being joked and teased at two! So him and Lora are quite the pair!" grinned Fili. Judith laughed. "You can say that again." said Judith. Nori looked at the elf harpist sitting behind him. "Change the tune will you? It sounds like we're at a funeral!" griped the dwarf. "Did somebody die?" asked Oin, adjusting his hearing trumpet.

"Well lads, there is only one thing to do!" grinned Bofur.

And the dwarf jumped up on a pillar centered in the room, and he began singing a lively song, shortly joined in by the other dwarves:

_**There is an inn a merry old inn**_

_**Beneath an old grey hill**_

_**There they brew the beer so brown**_

_**The man in the moon himself came down**_

_**One night to drink his fill.**_

As the dwarves sang, Annabelle and Judith started dancing around the room. Annabelle jumps up on the pillar dancing side by side with Bofur, while Judith grabbed Bilbo and the hobbit and woman begin their dancing. Thorin looked at Lora and grinned. "You don't mind having the honors to share a dance with me?" asked Thorin. Lora smile. "I will be honored to dance with you, Thorin!" smiled Lora, and she curtsied to him. Thorin laughed and bowed following Lora's feat, and the two of them joined in on the dancing. Lora could hear Thorin singing along with the others.

Hearing Thorin sing with them, made her night, but it wasn't only just that, he was also dancing with her. When the song ended, the dwarves started throwing food at each other. "Oh Lora!" called out Annabelle. Lora turned and Annabelle threw a piece of cake at Lora. But Lora grinned, and she ducked avoiding the cake's impact. Instead of the cake hitting Lora, it landed on Thorin instead. The dwarves roared with laughter when they seen this, especially Fili and Kili. "You did that on purpose!" joked Thorin. "My intentions exactly!" grinned Lora. Thorin laughed, and he took her into arms, and he planted a long kiss on her lips, right in front of everyone.

"Ewe!" the entire company chanted. Lora and Thorin rolled their eyes, as they heard their companions awing at them. Later, Thorin followed Gandalf, Elrond, Balin and Bilbo into another area of the palace to have their meeting, discussing Thorin's map. Meanwhile, Annabelle, Judith and Lora met up with the dwarves in another area of the palace, and they set up a make shift camp. "We discovered the kitchens and we finally found some meat!" grinned Nori. "And we also found musical instruments!" beamed Fili, holding up a fiddle and a bow. "I couldn't find another fiddle, so I'm going to try a hand at the mandolin." said Kili grinning.

"Looks like we may get a free concert, girls!" grinned Annabelle. Fili took up his fiddle and began playing it, followed by Kili on the mandolin he had found, and Bofur took out his flute, and they began playing music, leading the dwarves into singing lively songs, as the girls watched them. "Isn't Bofur the most adorable thing?" asked Annabelle. "I thought you liked Fili? You told me that at Bag End." said Judith. "I realized that I like Bofur better. I've been spending a lot of time with Bofur here lately." said Annabelle. "I've noticed." said Judith. "I notice you and Bilbo are becoming quite close." said Annabelle, smiling.

Judith smiled. "Yes, in fact we are. He finds me very beautiful and kind. He told me once this quest is over, he's got an important question he's going to ask me." said Judith. "Holy crap, Judith! He's dropping you signs! 'A very important question'? Do you have any idea what that means, Judith?" asked Annabelle with excitement. "It means he's going to propose to me." said Judith, grinning. "Exactly!" said Annabelle, patting her sister on the back. Lora just sat and watched them. Suddenly, an elf approaches Lora. "Miss Lora Langston?" said the Elf. "Yes?" said Lora.

"The Lady Galadriel wishes to speak to you." said the Elf. Lora smiled.

"Of course." said Lora, and she followed the elf out of the room. They soon entered another room, and the Elf Queen stood in front of her, smiling. "Lora Langston, I've been expecting you and your sisters. We have quite a bit to discuss." said Galadriel. Lora sat down. "Well, I have a lot on my mind Galadriel, especially with the Necromancer at our tail. I am scared to death, Galadriel. He killed my parents, and now he's wanting our powers." said Lora. "Lora, you don't have to tell me, I know. I also know that you're in love with a certain dwarf leader. But we'll discuss that here in a minute. Right now, there is something I will tell you. There is no need for you and your sisters to face the Necromancer. Gandalf, Radagast, Saruman and myself will deal with him." said Galadriel.

"Yes, I would never be able to face him, Galadriel. My powers are not that strong. We're still in training, with Gandalf being our mentor." said Lora. "Its not only Gandalf who is going to mentor you. I will also help you." said Galadriel. "Really?" said Lora. Galadriel nodded. "_Can you speak telepathy, Lora?_" Galadriel asked, speaking through Lora's mind. "_Yes I can, my lady! It was the first thing I learned!_" Lora replied back. "You and I will be communicating like this, whenever you need me, I will reply." said Galadriel. Lora nodded. "Now, we must discuss another topic. Thorin and his quest." said Galadriel.

"Gandalf told me its another reason why I'm here, but he never told me why." said Lora. "Its up to you and your sisters to save Thorin from falling under the gold sickness. It happened to Thorin's grandfather and bad things happened after that. And that's why we are concerned of Thorin. There is more to the quest than you know, Lora. And the dragon you will be facing. Middle Earth is also in danger. A darkness is rising." said Galadriel. "I know. I had a few encounters with this darkness." said Lora. "Yes, I know of that. He disguised himself as your mother." said Galadriel.

"Galadriel. I'm scared. I don't think I'm really ready for this." said Lora. Galadriel took Lora's hand. "You will be fine, Lora. As well as your sisters! You will make great wizards. I have faith in you that you can do this. If you aren't able to do this, the quest will fail, and the Line of Durin will destroyed. I don't think you want that do you?" said Galadriel. "I definitely don't want that, Galadriel." said Lora. "And Thorin loves you. I can see in his eyes, that he loves you very much. You must do this for him." said Galadriel. "I will do this, Galadriel. I will try my best." said Lora. Galadriel nodded. "Thank you for the talk." said Lora smiling.

"You're welcome, Lora." said Galadriel. "I will go and join the others." said Lora.


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

**Note: Thorin and Lora finally becoming close! After a while of bumping heads, I figure it would be time for them to become close. **

Meanwhile, Lora had just entered the room, when Annabelle and Judith started performing for the dwarves, singing their favorite songs from their world, and the dwarves clapping and dancing along with them. "Hey Lora! Come and join us!" called out Judith. "No, thanks! I'm a little tired. I'll just sit and watch!" smiled Lora, and she sat down, watching her sisters enjoying themselves. After Lora's conversation with Galadriel, she had a lot on her plate. She felt like a large weight was placed on her shoulders. Now she knew how Thorin felt.

Later, Balin, Bilbo and Thorin arrived just as Annabelle and Judith had finished their songs. Fili and Kili took notice of their Uncle and companions' arrival. "Hey Uncle, its your turn to sing us something!" piped up Kili. "We sure could use some relaxing singing!" piped in Judith. "I'm not much in the singing mood right now." said Thorin. "Oh, please? We want to hear a song!" said Annabelle. Even Lora looked at Thorin, and she gave him a nudge. Thorin sighed. "Very well." said Thorin. Nori had found a harp that was among the instruments they had discovered in the room, and he brought forth the harp to Thorin. "This is Elvish harp, there is no way I'm going to play it." said Thorin, sharply.

Suddenly the entire group pleaded, "Please?!" they all said at once. Thorin wanted to just stand up and leave the room and find a quiet place for some alone time, but after constantly be pestered about a song, he decided to give in. Thorin took the harp from Nori, placing the instrument on his lap. Then he positioned his large fingers on the strings, and he started to play. Plucking and strumming gently, while beautiful cascading music flowing from his finger tips. After playing for some time, Thorin started to sing, his rich, thrilling baritone voice rose above the music.

Lora sat beside him, watching him, as her heart began to race. The same felt feelings she felt before back at Bilbo's home, when she heard Thorin play the harp the first time. Nothing ceases to amaze her on what this dwarf could do And now, she couldn't keep her eyes off the handsome dwarf king-in-exile. Thorin then turned his gaze to Lora, as he sang. When Thorin struck a final chord on the harp, Thorin ended his song, and everyone applauded and cheered. Judith grinned to her sister Lora. "He's quite a charmer!" Judith whispered to Lora. Lora chuckled. "Oh hush, Judith." said Lora playfully.

Thorin turned to Lora. "You're not tired just yet are you?" asked Thorin.

"No why?" asked Lora. "How about a stroll out in the garden?" asked Thorin. "I like that." said Lora. Thorin extended his hand to Lora, and Lora took it, and they made their way out to the garden where they took their stroll. It was already night fall, and the moon was shining brightly with the stars blending it with the sky. "You played and sang very well this evening, Thorin." said Lora. "Thank you." said Thorin, as they two walked together. "Lora, you spoken to the White Lady. What did you two talk about tonight?" asked Thorin. "How did you know I was speaking with Galadriel?" asked Lora.

"Your sister told me." said Thorin. "Well, we had a good conversation, and she told me that that the Necromancer would no longer be my concern. She told me it would be her, Gandalf, Elrond, Saruman and Radagast who is planning on battling with the dark force, and they try whatever they can to keep him away from my sisters and I. I'm not only under Gandalf's protection, but the protection of the White Council as well. Please don't be angry, Thorin." said Lora. To her surprise, Thorin didn't show any signs of anger. In fact, he showed strong signs of relief.

"Now why would I be angry knowing you are under protection?" asked Thorin.

"Because two of the guardians whom are protecting my sister and I are elves, Thorin." said Lora. "Are you referring to Lady Galadriel and Lord Elrond?" asked Thorin. "Yes." said Lora. "Lora, Lady Galadriel and Lord Elrond aren't like the elves of Mirkwood. The elves here, I have to admit, I respect them." said Thorin. Lora burst into laughter. "How long did it take for you to realize that?" said Lora. "Gandalf's convincing. It took a while yes." said Thorin. "I'm sorry Thorin, I didn't mean to laugh." said Lora, as the two sat together on the bench.

"Thorin, this may sound a bit bold and up front, but you really look attractive tonight when you played the harp tonight." said Lora. "I didn't look any different when I played harp at Bilbo's." said Thorin. "But tonight, is different. We're not at Bilbo's home." said Lora. "I have to admit you stunned me when I saw you in the dress for the first time. I am hoping this isn't the last time I see you a dress." said Thorin. Lora chuckled. "Trust me, it won't be the last time I'll be wearing a dress. There will be other times." said Lora.

"Yes. Once we reclaim Erebor, you will be wearing the finest gowns in Middle Earth. And one of them could possibly be a wedding gown." smirked Thorin.

When Thorin said 'wedding gown', Lora's mouth dropped open.

She never thought in her wildest dreams that someday she would marry Thorin Oakenshield. A man of royalty. "I can imagine dwarf wedding ceremonies are beautiful." said Lora. "They are. I've been to my sister's wedding, when she married Fili and Kili's father. And as I sat and watched the wedding, I thought that someday it would happen to me. But years later, I had my doubts about it, because those many years of hardship, I felt like I wasn't ready to settle." said Thorin. "What about now?" asked Lora.

"It all changed, Lora. Because of you, you have been such a blessing to my company. I'm glad Gandalf has chosen you and your sisters to be part of us. Life wouldn't be the same without you." said Thorin softly, placing his hand gently on Lora's cheek. Lora closed her eyes, breathing deeply, inhaling the moment she is having with Thorin. Suddenly, Thorin drew her close in his arms, and she could feel his heavy chest pressing on her. Thorin leaned towards her, pressing his lips onto hers, kissing her passionately.

When the kiss broke, Thorin looked at each other. "We must join the others! We have to leave here shortly." said Thorin. Lora nodded, and she followed Thorin back inside the palace. Once they went inside, they met up with the company. After rounding everyone up and packing their belongings, they make their departure from Rivendell. "Why are we leaving so suddenly? And where's Gandalf?" asked Lora. "Gandalf says he'll join up with us later, he's at a meeting with the White Council." said Thorin. The thought of Gandalf not being there, worried her. Would she and her sisters would able to get on without Gandalf being present?

"Lora, you've been quiet. Are you okay?' asked Annabelle. "I'm getting used to Gandalf being with us that's all." said Lora. "Lora, you know there could be times that Gandalf won't be with us. You have to get used to it. Besides, you and Thorin made up now, I'm sure Thorin would help us, if we need help." said Annabelle. "Anna, you're forgotten that he's a dwarf. He doesn't have magic." said Lora. "I'm not talking about magic related stuff, I'm talking about other things, Lora." said Annabelle.

They had been out on the road for several hours, after a while, they decided to stop and make camp. Annabelle wanted to talk to Lora.

"Lora, you're a good listener! Do you have a minute?" asked Annabelle. "Sure, what is it, sis?" asked Lora. "You know how I kept saying how much I liked Bofur right?" said Annabelle. "Yes, I remember you telling me that. So? Are you two courting yet?" asked Lora. "Not necessarily. Lora, I only like him as a friend and nothing more. The problem is, he's thinking that I like him more than just a friendly manner." said Annabelle. "Anna, you're not leading him on, are you?" said Lora. "Of course I'm not leading him on, Lora! I would never!" snapped Annabelle.

"Annabelle, you were known to do this to the past boyfriends you have. Don't take this the wrong way, but that is the reason why you remain single." said Lora. "Bull shit! I cannot believe you are talking about me this way!" snapped Annabelle. "Anna, I'm not only speaking my opinion, but the facts too! I have seen you with the past dates you have! You lead them on, then you final little detail wrong with them, then you end it!" said Lora. "Lora, you know that's not true!" said Annabelle, hotly. "You need to think about this, Anna. That's all I'm going to say." said Lora, and she walked away, sitting by Thorin underneath a tree.

"Sibling dispute?" asked Thorin. "Yes. Anna and her man troubles." growled Lora.

"I thought she was with Bofur?" asked Thorin. "How do you know that?" asked Lora. "Lora, everyone knows of those two." said Thorin. "Thorin, my sister has a history when it comes to this sort of thing. She's got this bad habit of leading someone on, then finding something little wrong with them, and then ends it with them. I tried talking to her about it, she won't listen. I don't' want to see hurt feelings between the two of them." said Lora. "And you're trying to play mediator? Lora, this is between her and Bofur. Its best you not to get involved, because trouble will follow if you did." said Thorin.

Lora sat and thought over Thorin's words. He is right. She shouldn't get involved. The last time she did get involved, her and Annabelle had not spoken for a least a month, and she didn't want that to happen. "You're not that way are you?" asked Thorin. Lora looked at Thorin sharply. "Thorin, I cannot believe you just asked me that." snapped Lora. "Just answer the question, Lora. You're not that way are you?" said Thorin. "Thorin, I was never that way. Just because I'm related to someone with trust issues, I would never do such a thing." said Lora, her voice becoming emotional, showing her hurt pride and feelings.

She turned away from Thorin. "Lora-I'm sorry-I didn't mean to offend!" said Thorin.

Lora stood up and walked away from Thorin for a while. "What is going on here?!" snapped Judith. Judith noticed Lora and Annabelle not talking. "Lora, wouldn't you mind filling me on what the hell is going on? You and Anna not talking? Then you walk away from Thorin? Is there a full moon tonight or what?" said Judith. "You talk to Anna, she will tell you. As for Thorin, he thinks I'm just like Annabelle." said Lora. Judith sighed with frustration. "You know he never meant to say that, Lora." said Judith. "That's for you to say. It really hurt my feelings. Not all siblings are alike." said Lora.

Fili grinned. "They can be if they wanted to." said the blonde haired dwarf. "You don't know Anna. She has trust issues when it comes to relationships, that's what we was talking about earlier." said Lora. "I overheard it. Maybe she's more suitable with someone like me or Kili." said Fili. "I doubt it, Fili. She's really picky." said Lora with a shrug. "Lora." said Thorin. "Our Uncle summons you!" said Fili. "I know that." said Lora, and she walked over to Thorin. "Sit with me." said Thorin. Lora sighed and sat down. "If I offended you, I'm sorry. I should've never said anything. You're fine, Lora." said Thorin softly, taking Lora's hands. "Thanks." said Lora, resting her head on Thorin's shoulder.


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

The next morning, the company continued their journey, now climbing the Misty Mountains. The weather turned for the worst, and it rained horizontally alongside with thunder, lightening and heavy wind gusts. "Holy mother of crap, would you look at that!" exclaimed Annabelle. "What is it, Anna?" asked Lora. "Look!" said Annabelle, pointed at two large stone beings, throwing boulders at each other. "Stone Giants! The legends are true!" gasped Bofur. "Are they fighting?" asked Judith. Suddenly, they felt the mountain move the more the Stone Giants had fought.

"We must seek Shelter!" called out Thorin. Suddenly, Lora tripped over her foot, and she slipped over a ledge of the mountain, and she screamed. "Guys! Help!" shrieked Lora. "Lora!" cried out Annabelle. Judith and Annabelle quickly ran to her, trying to pull her back up, while Thorin and the others were busy looking for Kili, whom was behind a large rock. After discovering that Kili was alright, Thorin ran to Lora, who was trying to hang on for her life on the mountain. "Move!" demanded Thorin to Judith and Annabelle, and he took Lora in his arms, pulling her back up on the mountain.

Unfortunately it wasn't the end of the troubles. Now it was Bilbo who slipped, Dwalin came to the hobbit's aid, trying his best pulling the hobbit up. With the mountain being wet from the rain, it was difficult of trying to pull the hobbit back up on the mountain. Thorin quickly came, climbing down reaching for Bilbo, and pulling him back on the mountain. "We thought we lost our burglar!" said Dwalin. "The hobbit has been lost ever since he left his home. He has no place amongst us." snarled Thorin. This angered Lora immensely.

How can anyone speak harsh words towards a innocent hobbit that way. Lora approached him. "You take that back!" yelled Lora. Thorin glared at her. "Lora, this is no time for games! We'll seek shelter here in the cave!" announced Thorin, and they followed their leader into the cave. "Hey! I'm not done talking to you, Thorin!" barked Lora. "I said the discussion is over, end of story!" demanded Thorin. "You really have some serious issues, Thorin Oakenshield! How dare you talk about Bilbo that way? He couldn't help it he slipped! You have any idea how slippery mountains can be when they're wet?!" shouted Lora.

"Lora, I told you we're not discussing this, now go sit down!" snapped Thorin. Lora slapped Thorin in the face. "You inconsiderate bastard!" yelled Lora.

Suddenly Thorin reached for Lora's arm, grabbing it rather roughly, and squeezing it. "Don't you ever raise your voice at me, woman!" roared Thorin. Lora's face winced, as she could feel pain climbing up her arm. "Let go of me!" screamed Lora, taking her free arm, pushing Thorin away from her, and she stormed away. "I should've left you in Rivendell!" barked Thorin. But Lora ignored Thorin and she flopped down into her bedroll, holding her arm that Thorin had grabbed close to her. Tears streaming down her face. Annabelle walked over to Lora.

"Are you okay, Lora?" asked Annabelle. "No, I'm not okay. Just leave me alone. I just want to be alone." said Lora. "For heaven's sake, Lora! Your arm! Its bruised! How did you bruise it?!" exclaimed Annabelle. "I bruised it when I slipped from the mountain earlier." Lora lied to Annabelle. She didn't want Annabelle to know it was Thorin who gave her the bruise. She didn't want to make a big deal of it. And she knew Annabelle would definitely make a big deal of it, and then they would be cast out of the company.

"You're lying Lora. There is no way you got a bruise that size from a mountain fall." said Annabelle. "Anna, I fell! I'm telling the truth, that's all I'm going to say! So please I wish to be alone!" snapped Lora. "Okay, okay! I'll leave you be." said Annabelle.

And Annabelle walked away from Lora. "Is your sister okay?" asked Bofur. "Her arm is bruised, and she appears to be in pain." said Annabelle. "Maybe I better go and look at it." said Oin. "Thank you so much, Oin. She keeps telling me she got the bruise from when she slipped from the Mountain, but something in the back of me tells me that she's hiding the truth. Maybe you can get the truth from her, Master Oin!" said Annabelle. "I will go with you, Oin. Thorin and Lora had a nasty disagreement earlier, I want to see if she's okay." said Balin.

When Annabelle over heard Balin said that, the conclusion hit her. It was Thorin that gave Lora the bruise. _Why that stupid son of a bitch! Nobody hurts my sister! _Annabelle's mind raged, and she stood up and she approached Thorin, tapping him on the shoulder. "What is it, Miss Langston?" said Thorin. "You son of a bitch! You hurt Lora!" roared Annabelle, and she punched Thorin hitting him on the right side of his face. "What are you saying? And never do that to me again!" snapped Thorin. "Don't play dumb with me Thorin! I saw a bruise on Lora's arm! She's in pain, and in tears. And I knew you had something to do with it! You hurt her! How dare you!" yelled Annabelle. "Anna, calm down. We need to let this pan out on its own." said Judith, guiding her sister to where Judith is sitting.

"Judith! Have you lost your mind?" snapped Annabelle. "Maybe Thorin didn't mean to do it. Just let the two of them cool off." said Judith. Annabelle sighed. "Fine, have it your way then!" growled Annabelle, and she laid down in her bedroll. Meanwhile, Oin examined Lora's arm. "Its just a minor bruising. No major injuries. But the bruising appeared to be done by large hands. This was not caused from a fall." said Oin. "Please don't' tell me Thorin did this to you." said Balin. Lora nodded. "He did." said Lora. "Excuse me." said Balin, and he walked away, and he made his way towards Thorin.

"Thorin, I like to have a word with you please. Much preferably now." said Balin. "Balin, if this is about the incident earlier, I don't want to talk about it. I'm tired, I want to rest." said Thorin. "No, Thorin. We're discussing this right now!" demanded Balin, sitting down next to his friend. "Well out with it then, don't have all night." growled Thorin. "Miss Langston was only speaking her opinion, Thorin. And as a member of the company, she had every right to! Which doesn't necessarily mean you have to get angry and rough up on her arm! Luckily, it was only a minor thing, and it will heal up quickly. But bruising a woman, Thorin! You were raised better than that." said Balin.

Thorin remained silent. And it hit him. He didn't realize what he had done until now, and it took Balin and Annabelle to take notice of the ordeal. "I advise you to make amends with Lora before it gets any worse." said Balin. "She won't talk to me Balin, so why would I even bother?" said Thorin. "You wouldn't know if you don't try. Just go and talk to her." insisted Balin. "Okay, I will go and talk to her." said Thorin, standing up. Thorin walks over to where Lora is located, and already Lora was laying down in her bedroll on her side, tears still streaming down her face.

Thorin sat next to her. "Lora, I don't mean to wake you, but can you spare a minute so we can talk?" asked Thorin. "No." said Lora, bluntly. "Lora, what happened earlier, it was uncalled for and should've never happened. I was under a lot of pressure between Bilbo, you and Kili, it all happened so fast. And the weather didn't help much either." said Thorin. "Why did you do it then?" said Lora softly. Thorin sighed. "I allowed my temper to get the best of me, which I should've never allowed to happen in the first place. Lora, I truly apologize about the words I said to you, and bruising your arm." said Thorin.

Lora sat up. Thorin drew Lora close to him, holding her tightly.

He took Lora's arm, gently kissing it. "You're kissing my boo, boo, making it feel better?" smirked Lora. Thorin laughed. "Yes, after all, I was the cause of your 'boo, boo'. Please Lora, tell me you forgive me." said Thorin softly, gently placing his hand on Lora's face. "I forgive you, Thorin!" said Lora softly, as she leaned back against Thorin's chest, resting her head at the base of his neck. As the two sat silently in the cave, they could hear a conversation going between Bilbo and Bofur. Bilbo had intentions of leaving the company after the harsh words said about him from Thorin, and he knew he wasn't wanted, or belonged with them.

"Maybe I was a tad harsh on the hobbit." said Thorin softly. "A tad harsh? That's an understatement. Now he's leaving us." said Lora. Suddenly, before Bilbo took leave from the cave, he noticed his sword started to glow, and he unsheathed it. Thorin noticed, and he knew it was a warning that danger is approaching. "Danger is among us, stand up, Lora. WAKE UP!" yelled Thorin to the others. "Thorin, the floor! Its caving in!" yelled Lora. Suddenly Lora was the first one to fall into the floor, shortly followed by the others. "THORIN!" screamed Lora.

Shortly, the company landed, and discovered they are surrounded by goblins.

"Shit!" sworn Judith. The goblins grabbed the company taking them to their leader, The Great Goblin. "What do we have here? Thieves? Assassins? Why do you come and disturb my kingdom?" asked the Goblin King. " He has be the ugliest damn goblin king I ever seen. He's unlike the one I seen in that eighties movie we watched not too long ago!" said Annabelle. "Wrong damn Goblin King, Anna!" hissed Judith. "We have dwarves, and three witches, your malevolence." said the goblin. "Dwarves? Witches? What has this world coming to?" said the Great Goblin, first turning his attention to Annabelle, Judith and Lora.

And for some reason, he recognized them. "You're the women the Great One is searching for! He is wanting your powers you know. And his Captain, will be thrilled to have you in his custody!" snarled The Goblin King looking at Lora. "Don't you touch me! I'm warning you!" roared Lora, raising her arm. "Don't use your magic on me, woman. Your powers are no good here. Nar! Take her to my dungeons, until we send her to Lord Azog!" The Great Goblin ordered to the goblin in his language. The goblin nodded, disarming Lora, and dragging her away from the company. "THORIN!" screamed Lora.

"Let her GO!" roared Thorin, stepping forward, glaring at the Goblin King.

"Well, well, well! Its Thorin, son of Thrain, son of Thror, King Under the Mountain-wait, you don't have a mountain-you have nothing, really. Oh, and I hear a certain orc lord has a price for your pretty head, as well as your bride-to be, who soon will be in his hands!" snickered the Great Goblin. "LET HER GO!" shouted Thorin. "I'm afraid that isn't possible, Thorin. One of my men is already taking her to the Orc Lord. And you know whom I am speaking of." said the Great Goblin darkly. "No, no! He's dead! I killed him!" screamed Thorin.

"And how would you know that, dwarf?" shot back the Goblin. But Thorin remained silent. Suddenly, the Great Goblin broke into song, much to the horror and torture to the company. Annabelle and Judith quickly covered their ears.


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

Meanwhile, Nar, the Great Goblin's captain, takes Lora, and they leave the Goblin Caves. Lora knew this was not good, not good at all. Suddenly, they arrived at an Orc Camp, and Azog was standing near the fire, speaking to his people. "Master, I bring you a gift!" called out Nar. "You? What are your-!" began Azog in his language, but then he took notice of Lora, and the Pale Orc grinned. "Yes, a gift! The perfect gift! Our Master has been looking for her!" said Azog, approaching Lora. "Back away from me you filth!" barked Lora. The Orc took notice of Lora's braided hair and beads.

"You've been with the dwarvish scum!" barked Azog. "Yes, and its none of your damn business which dwarf I've been with!" shot back Lora. "Take her to the dungeons of Dul! I'm sure our master will be pleased to see her!" Azog ordered his son, Bolg. The tall orc nodded, grabbing Lora and took her away. She hated this. She could've used her magic to escape the goblins and the orcs. It had been hours since she had been in the custody of Bolg. One night, during camp, Lora thought up of an escape plan. And she remembered her cloak of invisibility.

_I should've done this a long time ago, instead of listening to that dumb ass Goblin King, _Lora thought. But then, she decided on something else. Something different. She decided instead she would turn herself into an animal. _Think of an animal, any animal! _Lora thought. And then it came her. She decided she would turn herself into a bear. It would be perfect. That orc had nothing against a big strong bear. And so Lora closed her eyes, thinking of the animal, and suddenly, she turned into a bear. _Ha, ha! Now I can go and join the others! _Lora thought, as she ran away from Bolg.

She had been on the road for a day and a half. By night fall, the following day, she stopped for rest in bear form. "Thank goodness, that is over with." sighed Lora loudly. Suddenly, she heard movement in the trees. Now alert, she stood up. "Who is out there?!" yelled Lora. But there is no response. Suddenly, she could hear a growl. To her surprise, a black bear approached her, trying to communicate with her. Lora stood, still in bear form looking at the bear. _"Do you think you can help me? My name is Lora, and friend of Gandalf's. I'm far from my company and I'm lost!" _Lora said speaking telepathy to the black bear.

And to her surprise, the bear responded!

" _A friend of Gandalf's hey? Any friend of Gandalf's is a friend of mine. Why are you here out here alone? Its dangerous?" _asked the black bear through telepathy. _"First I was captured by goblins, but a goblin took me to an Orc camp, and I was captured by the orcs. They were planning to take me to the Necromancer!" _Lora replied. _"And by the way, my name is Beorn, I will take you to my home for safety. It is too dangerous for you to be out here. Your one of the witches under Gandalf's apprenticeship are you?" _asked the black bear, as Lora followed the bear away from the forest. _"Yes, I am, Beorn." _Lora replied, smiling at the skin changer.

An hour later, they arrived at Beorn's home. Lora decided to turn herself back into her normal form. Beorn, now in human form too, looked at her. "A woman!" gasped the tall man. "What do you expect? A gorilla?" smirked Lora. Beorn laughed. "Come, I have some food laid out. I can imagine you are hungry." said Beorn. Lora followed Beorn into the dining room. As they sat together, Lora told Beorn about herself and her sisters and about her duties with the quest with the dwarves. Beorn listened attentively. Lora began to wonder if she will ever see Gandalf the company again.

"Don't worry, Miss Langston! You will see Gandalf and your friends again. I know Gandalf. He usually pays me a visit from time to time, especially when it comes to matters such as orcs." said Beorn. "Thank you, Beorn." said Lora. Later after supper, Lora decided to retire for the night. She felt very exhausted from the longs day, and she needed the rest immensely. Lora didn't wake up until noon, when she hears voices from outside her guest room. Lora was curious on whom Beorn was talking to. Lora quickly got dressed, and she went out into the dining hall.

And to her surprise, there stood Gandalf, Bilbo and Thorin. She couldn't believe it. "Gandalf! Thorin, Bilbo!" cried out Lora, running to them. "LORA!" exclaimed Thorin, his eyes widened as he saw her, and he ran to her, sweeping her into his arms. "Lora, I never thought I would see you again! What happened?" asked Thorin. "I will tell you over lunch. In the mean time, you guys need to talk to Beorn. Where's my sisters?" asked Lora. "They are with the others, they will be joining us here shortly." smiled Thorin. "I'm so glad to see you again, Thorin!" said Lora, resting her head on his chest. Thorin kissed her cheek. "Come, lets sit down." said Thorin.

And so Lora sat down with Gandalf, Beorn, Bilbo and Thorin. No sooner as they begin their talk, the others entered, alongside with Annabelle and Judith, who came running to Lora. And the three sisters talked. Lora told them of her adventure after the Goblin Caves. Annabelle filled Lora in Azog and Thorin's battle, and how Bilbo came and saved him. "They nearly took me to the Necromancer, but I escaped in time. I turned myself in a bear." smiled Lora. "Smart move, Lora. Orcs fear bears if I remember right." said Judith.

"They do!" said Beorn, over hearing the sister's conversation. Lora then began telling her tale to everyone, and how she escaped both the goblins and orcs. Gandalf smiled. "I'm glad you escaped when you did, Lora. The last thing we need is you locked up under the Necromancer." said Gandalf. "That's why I came up with the bear escape plan!" grinned Lora. "And a very good plan you did!" said Beorn. "I'm proud of you, Lora." smiled Thorin. "Thank you." said Lora. "Weren't you a bit scared? I mean, out there alone with those orcs, especially the worst of all them, Azog?" asked Fili. "No, I fear none of them. I don't fear Azog nor Bolg." said Lora.

"I'm glad you escaped Lora." said Thorin. Later in the evening, Beorn had left for the night, and everyone gathered in the Great Hall around the fire pit, sitting on the floor cross legged.

Lora sat down, Thorin following, sitting beside her, cross legged, and at first folding his arms. Thorin scanned around the room, and a lute caught his attention. Thorin reached for the instrument, placing it on his lap, strumming on it softly. Suddenly one of the dwarves took notice of Thorin strumming on the lute. "Are you going to treat us for a song, lad?" asked Dwalin. Thorin smiled. "Sure." said Thorin. Lora grinned. She loved it when Thorin sings. Even though he wasn't playing on a harp, it didn't matter to her. As long as he was singing.

Thorin suddenly picked out a tune on the instrument, as he strummed on the instrument, much louder this time, and he started to sing, not too long the dwarves joined in with him, recognizing the song their leader is singing:

_**The wind was on the withered heath**_

_**But in the forest stirred no leaf;**_

_**There shadows lay, by night and day**_

_**And dark things silent crept beneath.**_

_**The wind came down from mountains cold**_

_**And like a tide it roared and rolled;**_

_**The branches groaned, the forest moaned**_

_**And leaves were laid upon the mould.**_

When Thorin strummed the final chord on the lute, the song ended. Everyone clapped their hands and cheered, while Lora, laid her head Thorin's shoulder. Thorin placed the instrument aside, and then he took Lora into his arms, placing her head upon his chest. "I don't want to lose you ever again!" whispered Thorin. "Don't you worry, Thorin! You won't lose me this time." said Lora. Thorin leaned down towards her, gently pressing his lips on hers, kissing her slowly and passionately.

The next morning, Beorn, Gandalf and the dwarves discussed the next move of their quest. Lora didn't like the sound of having to go into Mirkwood Forest, considering how close it was to where the Necromancer lived. But Thorin had promised Lora, he would keep her and her sisters close to them as much as they can, and they will allow no one to separate them. "Are you sure going through the forest is a good idea?" asked Judith. "Judith, we have no other choice. It is the only way we could go." said Lora. "We'll I just hope they give us time to prep ourselves for this!" said Annabelle. "Prepping? Why do we need prepping?" asked Judith.

"Judith, we need our strength to use our powers in case something does happen. And it doesn't hurt if we done a little prepping and practicing." said Judith. "Your sister is right. You girls do have some time to do so, we won't be leaving until later." said Gandalf. "While the girls do that, we should work on some training ourselves." said Dwalin. Thorin agreed with his old friend on that.


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

Later, after everyone finished with their training, Gandalf decided now it was the time to go. Then he turned to Lora, Annabelle, Judith and the company. "Ladies, I will have to depart from you and the company for a while, I have urgent matters to attend to, and you'll probably guessed already where I'm going." said Gandalf. "Gandalf, do be careful." said Lora. "I assure you, Lora, I will be fine. That is the reason why I'm going, and I won't be alone, because I will meeting up with Radagast." said Gandalf. "You cannot be leaving us already! We need you!" said Bilbo.

"Bilbo, don't worry. All of you will do fine." said Gandalf. Thorin nodded. He really hated to see Gandalf go too, but Gandalf had very important things do. At least the Langston sisters understood. Gandalf looked at Thorin. "You make sure these three are with you at ALL times! Do you understand me, Thorin?" said Gandalf. "Yes. I will keep them with me. And that's a promise." said Thorin, firmly. "They have our protection, Gandalf. Trust us." said Dwalin. "I will be returning the ponies to Beorn once we arrive at the entrance of Mirkwood. And that is when I will depart from all of you." said Gandalf.

And so, after packing their belongings, they departed from Beorn's house. Lora really hated to depart from the nice house and hospitality of Beorn. But she knew she had to continue the quest with the dwarves, as she promised her mentor, Gandalf. Several days later, they arrived at the entrance of Mirkwood, and it was night fall when they arrived. Thorin decided they will enter tomorrow morning, and they would make camp for the night. After everyone climbed into their bedrolls to sleep, Lora too fell to sleep. But her sleep was rather uncomfortable and filled with nightmares, and it woke her up.

Lora noticed Thorin was not among the company because it was his turn on watch, which was a few yards away from where the company is camping. Lora sat there, trying to forget the nightmares she was having, and she attempt once again to fall asleep. But suddenly, a familiar voice stopped her. It sounded like Thorin's voice. "Lora!" said the voice. _No, Lora! Don't! It could be a trap! It may sound like Thorin speaking, but it isn't! Don't fall for it! _Lora thought. "Lora, please! We need to talk!" said the deep voice. Suddenly, Lora stood up, and she walked towards the entrance of Mirkwood, following the voice.

As she entered the forest, Annabelle luckily woke up because she had to relieve herself.

And she noticed Lora walking in a trance into the forest. "LORA!" cried out Annabelle. But Lora ignored her, and she already entered the forest. As Lora entered the forest, she saw Thorin standing ahead of her, smiling. She noticed the dwarf was wearing different clothes. It wasn't the same armor he normally worn. He was dressed in a dark leather tunic, and gold and silver armor, and a dark blue fur coat. And he smiled at her. "Come to me, my wife. You and only you, I will offer my gold to." purred the imposter Thorin.

Lora felt something was not right, and she wanted to turn back, but she felt some kind of power was holding her there and she couldn't move. And suddenly Thorin approached her. He wrapped his arm around her, and he began whispering in her ear. "Give me your powers, or I will kill you!" hissed a darker voice. Lora looked up, and saw Thorin's eyes turning red, and evil smile appeared on his lips. "YOU'RE NOT THORIN!" screamed Lora. Lora turned around and she bolted out of the forest, running from the dark creature whom disguised itself as Thorin.

Lora came running out, collapsing to the ground. Thorin, who had just returned from his watch, noticing Lora on the ground, shaking terribly. "LORA!" exclaimed Thorin softly.

He ran to her, and knelt beside her. "Lora? Talk to me! Are you okay? Please me answer me, Lora!" said Thorin, gently. The commotion woken the others, and Annabelle and Judith quickly ran towards their sister. "Get away from me, Necromancer! You're not Thorin! Get away from me!" Lora frantically screamed, as her body shaking. "OH shit, she didn't follow the voice, did she?!" said Judith. "She did, and I saw her. I tried stopping her, but she would not listen!" said Annabelle. "Lora, its me, Thorin! The real Thorin, there is no dark presence here." said Thorin softly, taking Lora's hand gently.

"Lora, calm down, the spirit is gone. You'll be fine." said Annabelle softly. "Someone bring her a drink of water!" Thorin ordered to his companions. Balin brought over a flask, handing it to Lora. Lora slowly took a few drinks from the flask, as the woman calmed down slowly. "Tell me what happened, Lora." said Thorin, sitting by Lora, taking her into his arms. After calming down after a while, Lora told everyone her tale, and the voice whom she thought was Thorin coming from the forest. "Lora, you knew that was a trap! Why did you fall for it?" asked Thorin. "It sounded just like you, Thorin. And the presence it was in, looked like you, but the evil spirit you worn a different outfit." said Lora.

"Lora, that was the Necromancer playing tricks on you. You shouldn't fall for those tricks no matter what disguise he uses." said Balin gently, placing his hand on Lora's shoulder. "I know." said Lora. "For now on Lora, you'll be sleeping next to me, I will keep a close eye on you, so you won't stray from us again if this happens again, which I am hoping it won't." said Thorin, gently. Lora nodded. "I think its best you stay near Thorin, Lora." said Balin. Lora nodded, as she could feel sleep once again taking over her. Thorin laid her head on his chest, as he continued to hold her.

As Lora's eyes slowly closed, she could hear Thorin humming a soft tune to himself, hoping his humming would relax Lora, and to help her fall asleep. Pretty soon, Lora went back to sleep, as Thorin ran his fingers through her hair. "Don't you worry, love! I will keep you safe. Always." whispered Thorin, and soon he feel sleep taking over him, and he joined her. The next morning, before the Company entered the forest, they had to unpack their belongings that was strapped on the loaned ponies from Beorn, so Gandalf could return the ponies to the skin changer.

And now this is when Gandalf makes his leave from the company.

"Please be careful, Gandalf." said Lora. "Don't worry, I will. As long as you three be careful. I was informed of your little incident last night, Lora. Please not to fall for anymore of those traps." advised the wizard. "I won't fall for anymore traps, Gandalf. I promise. Farewell!" said Lora, and she embraced the wizard. "Farewell all of you! I will join up with you later! In the meantime, good bye!" said Gandalf. And the wizard departed the company, taking the ponies with him. "Well, this is it. Mirkwood Forest. I'm not really looking forward of going in here." said Lora. "Me neither." said Thorin, as he lead them into the Forest.

Two days later, as they continued to venture on in the forest, each company member began to feel miserable, especially the women and Bilbo. But it was Lora, who seemed to be nearby Bilbo most, was acting quite strangely and she didn't know why. She tried to avoid Bilbo in fact, and Bilbo didn't understand it. One night, they made camp, trying to make do with some of the supplies they had left. "What's with you and Bilbo?" asked Annabelle. "He's carrying something that could be a threat." said Lora softly. "What are you talking about?" asked Judith. "Don't tell anybody about this okay? Promise what I'm about to tell you, you keep this secret." said Lora.

Annabelle and Judith nodded. "I was walking with Bilbo for a while, and I saw him fiddling with something in his pocket. And I saw this glimpse of gold coming from his pocket, and suddenly these horrible visions hit me. Guys, Bilbo has got the One Ring in his possession!" said Lora. "Which means we're not the only ones the Necromancer is going after." said Judith sadly. "What shall we do then?" asked Annabelle. "Nothing, I'm afraid. The only thing we can do is protect Bilbo. And advise him not to wear the ring as much." said Lora. Judith and Annabelle nodded.

"Do you think its okay if we tell Bilbo about it?" asked Annabelle. "No, we should leave that up to Gandalf." said Lora. "Lora, I'm not sure this is the right thing to do, we really should just keep quiet about it and protect Bilbo." said Judith. "Agree, we'll do that. So please, whatever you do, do NOT tell anyone of this. Especially the dwarves." said Lora. Annabelle and Judithi nodded. Later, after everyone went to bed, Lora fell to asleep and began having uncomfortable sleep. She started having nightmares. This time the nightmares involved Thorin and the Mountain.

She could see Thorin standing in front of Elf and Man, exchanging angry words with them.

Then followed by that, Bilbo stepped forward confessing that he had took the Arkenstone, and Lora too stepped forward, herself said she helped. Suddenly, she could see Thorin, who appeared not the Thorin she new and loved, and he began lashing out on her and Bilbo. Thorin was about to throw Bilbo off the Mountain, but he was ordered to be put down. After slamming the hobbit down, Thorin turns to Lora, and he raised his fist,, preparing to strike her, and that's when she woke up screaming. "No, no, no! Please don't hurt me! Please don't hurt me!" screamed Lora, her body shaking.

Lora's screams woke up the company. Thorin quickly came her to her. "Lora, are you having the nightmares again?!" asked Thorin softly. Lora looked up with panic in her eyes, and she quickly backed away from Thorin. "Stay away from me! Stay away from me!" shouted Lora. "Lora, what's going on?!" gasped Thorin, confused and shocked on what's going on. Annabelle ran over to her sister. "Tell me what happened Lora." said Annabelle gently. "I'm having the nightmares, but this time it involves Thorin, and Bilbo. Thorin threatened to kill me and Bilbo! And he banished us from the Mountain!" sobbed Lora.

"Lora-no, I would never do any of the sort!" said Thorin.

"It was horrible! It wasn't even Thorin at all that spoke! His eyes dilated, and he turned into a madman!" said Lora. Thorin froze when he heard this. "Lora-I would never say or do anything to hurt you, these are only nightmares, you know that." said Thorin. "Thorin-these aren't just nightmares!" protested Lora. "Lora can see the future." said Judith. "What? Why didn't she tell us this before?" asked Dwalin. "She was afraid too." said Annabelle. "Will it be prevented?" asked Bilbo. "Yes it can be prevented. And it is going to take all of us here, to prevent it." said Annabelle.

Balin even agreed with Annabelle's words. "Lora, trust me, I will never hurt you or strike you. I will never hurt Bilbo either. He saved us. Lora, I love you way to much to hurt you, I want to protect you!" said Thorin, brushing his hand on Lora's cheek. Lora rested her head on Thorin's chest. Thorin remained with Lora, as he always had done. "Just rest, Lora." whispered Thorin. Lora nodded and she fell back to sleep. Thorin remained awake, as well as Balin and Annabelle. "I'm worried about Lora, guys." said Annabelle. "I am too. These constant nightmares she's having. Where are they coming from?" asked Thorin.

"Like Anna had said before she can see the future, Thorin." said Balin.

"So which means that everything she saw in her dreams could come true?" asked Thorin. "I'm afraid so, Thorin." said Annabelle softly. "No, it won't happen! I would never, EVER hurt Lora, or Bilbo!" said Thorin. "Thorin, it can be prevented! You got all of us for support in case something goes down. We will help you through this, Thorin!" said Annabelle. Balin smiled. "Thorin, I known you for many years, and I've been with you watching your grandfather suffer. And we're not going to let you go down the same path as your grandfather." said Balin. "I am not my grandfather!" snapped Thorin.

"Why do you keep saying that? If its in the family, it means you'll succumb to it too, Thorin! You're denying the fact it would happen. Thorin, I studied psychology in college in my world, and I know varieties of mental illness, including Post Traumatic stress, which is also what you have! Don't you go telling me that its not going to happen to you!" snapped Annabelle. "Can we end this discussion now?" snapped Thorin. "Fine! We'll end it." said Annabelle, climbing back into her bedroll.


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

The next morning, the company continued into the forest. Lora felt like the forest would take forever and ever. "How long does this forest go? We could've been out of here by now, or so I wish we be out of here right now." said Lora. "Don't feel bad, I feel the same way." mumbled Judith. "Bilbo, how about you climb a tree, and tell us how far this forest could go!" said Thorin. Bilbo nodded. "Judith, you climb up there with him." said Thorin. "Okay." said Judith. And so Judith follows Bilbo up to the top of the tree.

Once they reached the top, she couldn't believe how beautiful the view is from up there. Not to mention the most beautiful butterflies she had ever seen in her life, and she loved butterflies. "Aren't those the most beautiful butterflies you ever seen, Bilbo?" asked Judith. "Yes." Bilbo replied, smiling at Bilbo. After sitting there a while, Bilbo turned to Judith. "We better tell the others the Mountain isn't that far away, we don't have that for to go until the end of the Forest." said Bilbo. "Good idea." said Judith.

Bilbo called out to Thorin, telling him that they are getting closer to the Mountain.

And the end of the forest isn't all that far either. But by the time he called for Thorin, he didn't get a reply. Bilbo tried to call out for Thorin again, but still no reply. "That isn't a good sign, Bilbo. We better climb down and check on them." said Judith. Bilbo nodded, and they climbed down from the tree, and they noticed the company, Annabelle and Lora are not there. "Oh crap! They're gone! Somebody has kidnapped them!" screamed Judith. "And there are the kidnappers!" cried out Bilbo, pointing at several large spiders approaching them.

Bilbo withdrawn his sword, as well as Judith. "How about some repellent spiders!" called out Judith, and she closed her eyes, throwing a fire ball at the spiders. "Nice one, Judith! I wish I was a wizard so I can do that." grinned Bilbo. Judith laughed. "Someday I will teach you the ropes, Bilbo!" said Judith, and the two of them continued to fight spiders until they hear cries surrounding them. "JUDITH! BILBO! HELP!" came the cries. "They're coming from the spider's pods!" exclaimed Judith. And so Bilbo and Judith released the companions that were tied up in the spider's webs.

"Thank you. I thought I was going to die!" cried out Annabelle. Lora whom was already freed, released Thorin from the webs. Now the entire company is free.

"Crap! There are more spiders coming!" cried out Judith. "Take arms!" ordered Thorin. Kili took up his bow, began shooting at them. "Here Kili use this!" said Judith, placing a fire ball on Kili's arrow. Kili grinned. "You are amazing, Judith! You could be another Gandalf!" smiled the dwarf. "That's what I'm working on!" said Judith. Suddenly a spider came behind Kili, and was about to pounce on him, until two elves shot at the spider and killed it. One elf was a male, with blonde hair, and the other was a elf female with red hair. When they noticed the company, the male elf stood directly in front of them, aiming his bow at them.

"Don't make me have to kill you dwarf!" snarled the elf. "Hey! What is the big idea!" shouted Judith. "Judith, quiet!" hissed Lora. "Is that who I think it is?!" asked Annabelle. "Quiet, Anna!" snapped Lora. "And who is this? Your brother?" asked the male elf, taking a locket from Gloin, looking at the images of his wife and son. "That is my wife." the dwarf replied. "And this? An orc mutant?" asked the male elf again. "That is my wee lad, Gimli." snapped Gloin. "I cannot believe he just called Gimli an orc mutant!" whispered Judith.

"Lets take them to my father." said Elf Prince. The red haired elf nodded. Now the company found themselves in the custody of the wood elves.

As they are being taken to Thranduil's palace. "I'm not looking forward to meeting Thrandy!" said Judith. "Its Thranduil, not Thrandy! Why are you calling him that?!" whispered Lora. "That's what us fan girls call him on the computer." said Annabelle. "Oh brother." growled Lora. "I think his son is rather cute." whispered Annabelle. "Shut up, Anna." snapped Lora. "Are you telling me to shut up?!" shot back Annabelle. "Yes. You're with the company, start acting like you belong with the company!" said Lora.

Shortly, they found themselves standing in front of the Throne of the Elf King. Thranduil took notice of three human women among them, and he spoken to them first. "Why are there human women among a company of dwarves?" asked Thranduil. "Its none of your damn business, elf!" spoken up Lora. "Lora! That's no way of speaking to a king!" hissed Annabelle. "Butt out, Anna." Lora hissed back. "And from my knowledge, you're witches!" said Thranduil. "Duh!" said Lora rolling her eyes.

"You know how dangerous it is to be placed among the company of greedy selfish dwarves, and to be near a place where evil lurks don't you?" said the Elf King. "We thrive for danger, my lord." said Lora coldly.

"A brave one are you? Now tell me why you are disturbing the peace of our people?" asked Thranduil. "Like I said before, its none of your damn business, antler head!" growled Lora. Thorin managed to choke back a laugh at Lora's remark, Balin and the other dwarves just rolled their eyes. "Don't pay any heed to my sister! Her head is far way up Thorin Oakenshield's behind. I will be glad to answer your questions, my lord." spoke up Annabelle. "Anna, NO! He shouldn't know about that you-know what!" hissed Lora. "What is your sister doing?!" snapped Thorin.

"I'm going to kick her ass!" snapped Judith, glaring at Annabelle. "Anna, no! Don't you dare tell him!" barked Lora, her heart sinking. She couldn't believe that her own sister, her own flesh and blood turning on them. "Tell me woman, what you know." grinned Thranduil. And of course, Annabelle told him. "NO!" cried out Lora, reaching out to Annabelle so she could strangle her. But Tauriel held her back. "Let go of me, ginger!" roared Lora. "Take them to the dungeons. Leave Thorin here with me. I'm not done speaking with the dwarf." said Thranduil to Tauriel.

Tauriel nodded, and she and Legolas took the company into the dungeons.

Lora hardly spoken to Tauriel during their march into the dungeons. "She betrayed us." said Lora softly and sadly. "I have to admit, she was wrong for doing that to you." spoken up Tauriel. Lora looked at the Elf Captain in shock. "In fact, your company has a right to continue your quest. You have a home to reclaim. I don't necessary agree with my King's opinions on dwarves." said Tauriel. "Your king can be a real ass hat, no offense or anything." said Lora. "None taken. That's how I think of him!" chuckled Tauriel. "I'm so angry at my sister right now. I don't think I'll be able to focus after this." said Lora.

"Don't worry, Lora. She'll come around." said Tauriel, smiling. And Tauriel placed Lora in a cell. "And I will bring Thorin to you. I can tell by your braids, you are courting him!" smiled Tauriel, and she walked away. _Why a nice elf woman like her working for a mean elf king like him? Although his son isn't half bad, but still, _Lora thought. An hour later, Tauriel returned with Thorin, placing Thorin in the cell with her. Lora could hear Balin talk to Thorin. "Did you make the deal?" asked Balin. "No! I told him to go." began Thorin, and the rest he spoken in his language using swear words. "What did you just say, Thorin?" asked Lora.

"I told him I would shit I his face." said Thorin. Lora chuckled.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we got a winner!" laughed Lora. "What?" said Thorin. "Your Elf insults beaten mine ten fold!" grinned Lora. A slight smile appeared on Thorin's lips. "I have to admit, Lora, yours were pretty damn good!" said Thorin. Lora managed to smile back, but she couldn't. She could not stop thinking of Annabelle's deed, and the betrayal to the company. Lora began to weep a little. "Lora?" asked Thorin softly. "Yes?" asked Lora, in between sniffles. "Are you okay?" asked Thorin. "No, I'm not okay." Lora replied.

"This is about Annabelle isn't it?" said Thorin. "Yes. I cannot believe that bitch would do this to us! I thought-I thought-!" stammered Lora. "Lora, in time she will return to us. I don't think she's going to last long with the elves." said Thorin. "How would you know that?" asked Lora. "Because Anna is too kind hearted to completely betray you and your sister Judith." said Thorin, smiling. "Are you sure that she'll come around?" asked Lora. "Yes, I'm sure of it. I don't approve at all what she had done, in fact, I'm very upset at the fact she done it. And I wouldn't blame you for being upset about this either, Lora. But right now we need to focus on the present. Trying to get to our home." said Thorin.

"You are right Thorin. I should remain focus on the present." said Lora.

"Its going to be difficult to do yes, but let me tell you, in time, you'll get over your anger towards Annabelle." said Thorin. Lora nodded. Meanwhile, Bilbo was walking around the palace with his ring on. He followed where the elves had assigned a guest room for Annabelle. It didn't take him long to find Annabelle's room. Bilbo opened the door and entered, and he saw Annabelle sitting down brushing her hair, getting ready to join Thranduil for dinner. Bilbo took off his ring. "Annabelle, we need to talk." said the hobbit. Annabelle turned to Bilbo. "Bilbo! What are you doing up here?" asked Annabelle.

"What are you doing? Do you realize what you putting yourself through? You've already lost the trust of some of the dwarves now, I hope you realize that." said Bilbo. "Bilbo, I'm sorry, its just I don't belong with the company. My place is here with the elves." said Annabelle. "Try telling your sisters that. They too are upset with you." said Bilbo. "They will get over it in time." growled Annabelle. "Well, if that is what you wish Anna, farewell. Enjoy your time here with the elves." said Bilbo, and he placed his ring back on and disappeared, now making his way to the dungeons.


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

Indeed, Bilbo made his way to the dungeons, and he approaches Thorin and Lora's cell first. "Thorin, Lora!" Bilbo called out to them. "Bilbo!" exclaimed Lora, approaching the cell followed by Thorin. "I have a way we can escape." said Bilbo, unlocking their cell, and both Thorin and Lora walked out. Bilbo released the others from their cells. Bilbo instructed to follow him into the wine cellar. By the time they arrived in the cellar, they noticed many barrels in the cellar. "And this is your escape plan?" said Dwalin. "We're going to drown!" complained Gloin.

"Well its either the barrels, or all of you will remain in the elf dungeons." snapped Bilbo. "Into the barrels, NOW!" demanded Thorin. And the others complied. "Lora, you and Thorin are in a barrel together. Judith is sharing with Fili." said Bilbo. "Good, at least I know where Judith is." said Lora. Bilbo looked at Lora. "I'm sorry about Annabelle." said Bilbo. "No need to worry about it. She'll come around." said Lora softly. She would at least hope would write to them. Lora then just now thought of another perspective. Maybe Annabelle is doing this to try and get Thranduil to like the dwarves more.

But then she shook head and quickly dismissed the thought in her mind. After everyone got settled in their barrels, Bilbo pulled the lever, releasing the barrels into the water. "Hold on tightly." whispered Thorin. Lora nodded, as they felt the current guiding them down the lake. Suddenly, they reached a gate, which was blocking their escape. "Shit!" Lora could hear Judith swore. "Who's being teaching you three to swear?" asked Thorin. "Friends." Lora replied. Thorin rolled his eyes. They also realized they weren't alone on the river either. Not only they were being hunted by elves, but orcs as well.

Kili climbed out of his barrel, trying to reach the top lever that opens the gate, while the elves were focusing on killing off the orcs. Tauriel saw Kili trying to reach the lever, when he got struck in the knee by orc arrows. Tauriel quickly spun, shooting her arrows at the orcs who shot at Kili. Wincing in pain, Kili made an effort to slowly stand as he finally reached to the lever, and pulled it, releasing the barrels. Afterwards, he jumped in the barrel. The others could see Kili in pain. "Kili!" cried out Fili. "Is he okay?!" gasped Judith. "He's been shot." said Fili, softly.

"Oh no!" said Judith sadly.

It had been an hour since they had traveled by lake, when they finally made it to land. The dwarves helped each other out of the barrels. As Kili climbed out of the barrel, he almost fell, and he quickly sat down on a rock, wincing in pain. "Kili! You're hurt!" exclaimed Lora, "Its just a scratch. I'll be fine." said Kili. "Just a scratch my ass!" snapped Judith. "Kili, you've been shot, you are not fine." said Lora. Lora wanted to search for some kings foil so she could work on healing Kili, but Thorin told her now wasn't the time because they had company.

Every one turned, and saw a man with dark hair and mustache, dressed in a brown coat, aiming his bow at them. "Great, this is all we need now. First elves, then orcs, now men!" grumbled Judith loudly. "Let me handle this, dear." said Balin, and he approached in front of the company, and began speaking to the bowman. Balin wanted to keep everyone's identity a secret from him, so they could move on with their quest without any problems. "We are willing to pay you if would take us by ferry to Lake Town, and from there, we will be making our way to the Mountain." said Balin. The man introduced himself as Bard, and he allowed the company enter the boat.

Once everyone climbed into the boat, they made their way into Lake Town.

"I take it men don't trust dwarves that well." grumbled Lora. "No, I'm afraid they don't." said Thorin. "Why?" asked Lora. "Because of Smaug's first attack, the men blamed us for it." said Thorin. "That's bull shit. They cannot just blame you for something that couldn't be timed. Smaug attacked on his own, not on others consent." said Lora. "Try telling the men that." said Thorin. "Oh I will." said Lora hotly. "No, Lora. Don't make a scene, please." said Thorin. Lora remained silent. Once they arrived in Lake Town, Bard advised them to hide in the barrels of fish, so the townspeople wouldn't suspect of their arrival.

"Well, I'm going to smell like fish for a while." said Lora. "I just hope Bard's kind enough to allow you to bathe." said Thorin. After talking to the tradesman, he allowed them to enter, and soon, they arrived at Bard's home. Bard told the dwarves and Bilbo to hide in the sewers, while he asked Lora and Judith to follow him into his home. Bard introduces his daughters Sigrid and Tilda to them, and the young girls helped Judith and Lora to a room where they could bathe, and offered them fresh clothing. "Wow, these dresses are nice. But the elf dresses are prettier." said Judith.

"As long its something clean, it doesn't matter." said Lora.

"You're a little grouchy today, Lora. You're not still upset about Annabelle, are you?" asked Judith. "A little, but my anger is slowly settling down. Maybe someday she'll come around." said Lora. "I just hope she'll write to us. If she had decided to permanently reside with the elves that is." said Judith. After Judith and Lora had bathed, they met up with others in the dining room, and they were now discussing about weapons. Bard gave the company weapons to fight the dragon with. And Thorin already hated the weapons, and threw the weapon on the ground.

"You call these weapons? These are a joke!" snapped Thorin hotly. "We make better than weapons than all of these." snarled Gloin. Lora agreed with the dwarves on this one. Harpoons? How could they deal with a dragon with harpoons? And Thorin continued his ranting. But then Dwalin broke it when he called out his name loudly. "Oh, crap. Dwalin, you weren't supposed to do that." said Lora softly. Thorin glared at his old friend. "Thorin? As in Thorin Oakenshield?" gasped Bard. "Way to go, baldy!" said Judith. Dwalin looked at Thorin apologetically. He knew he made a mistake of calling his name loudly in the hearing reach of Bard.

Suddenly, armored men entered the room, grabbing the company. "Hey! What's the meaning of this shit?!" yelled Lora. "This is no way to treat newcomers!" barked Judith, as they took the company into the town square, where they met up with the Master and his assistant Alfrid. The Master questioned them, first accusing them as thieves, which didn't suit well with the company at all, and Dwalin spoken up. "Do you have any idea whom you speaking to here? You are speaking to Thorin Oakenshield, son of Thrain, son of Thror, King Under The Mountain!" said Dwalin loudly.

"We are the dwarves of Erebor! We come to reclaim our homeland!" said Thorin. The Master smiled, and the townspeople cheered. But then Bard entered, shouting angry words at Thorin. And this angered Lora, and she stood in front of Bard. "How dare you talk smack about my friends this way? It isn't their fault the dragon attacked the first time! Your people weren't the only ones affected from it! The dwarves lost a lot too as well! Is this what the world coming to anymore is selfish acts?" roared Lora. Bard remained silent, but the Master smiled. Then Thorin began his speech, and he gave Lora a wink.

Balin looked at Lora. "You'll make a great Queen, Miss Langston!" said Balin, smiling.

But when Thorin took a break from his speech, Bard spoken up again. "You have no right to enter that mountain." said the man, darkly. "I have every right." shot back Thorin. "This man is becoming a pain in the ass." said Lora loudly. Bard turned and looked at Lora. The Master smiled. "Tonight, we will have a feast in honor of Thorin and his companions! Follow me to the feasting hall!" announced the Master. And they did. Lora and Judith took notice that Kili's condition was getting much worse. "Guys, I don't think Kili won't be able to make it to the feast. His condition has worsened." said Lora sadly. "I will take Kili to Bard's house if he doesn't mind." said Fili, looking at the man.

"Yes, he needs to go and rest. Please take him." said Bard. Bard then turned to the girls. "What happened to him?" asked Bard. "Orcs shot him." Judith replied. After spending some time at the feast, Thorin and the others returned to Bard's home. Thorin made a decision that very night that Kili should stay behind in town to heal. The next morning, the boat was out and ready for the company to depart. Thorin and the dwarves all dressed in fancy armor(which they hated wearing). They even had Bilbo dressed in the armor as well. "I look pretty silly." said Bilbo. "No, you look like a young handsome prince!" smiled Judith. Bilbo blushed. "Thank you." said Bilbo.

Suddenly, Kili and Fili approached the boat followed by Lora. Thorin stopped them. "Kili, stay here and rest. You may return to the mountain when you are healed." said Thorin softly. "But I want to go! You told us stories of this please, and we dreamed many years to see it, please let me go!" begged Kili. "I will carry him if I must!" said Fili. "I will not risk this quest for dwarves, not even my own kin." said Thorin. Those words not only angered Fili and Kili, but Lora has well. "Fili, are you coming?" asked Thorin. "No." said Fili, plainly. "Fili, you belong with the company." insisted Thorin. "I belong with my brother!" said Fili, turning away from Thorin.

"You arrogant bastard!" screamed Lora. Thorin turned to Lora. "How dare you talk to your nephews like this! Those same words I've heard before of Bilbo, and now you are saying it about your own flesh and blood! You don't understand, Thorin, he's fading from us!" shouted Lora. "That's why he needs to stay here, Lora!" said Thorin. "He is your heir, damn it." snapped Lora. "And he is injured! He would just slow us down!" protested Thorin. "You know what! Go the mountain! I won't be going!" snapped Lora. "Lora!" said Thorin. "JUST GO!" yelled Lora.

Thorin turned away, climbing into the boat. "Lora, what are you doing?" cried out Judith. "I'm staying here with Fili and Kili. Just go with the others! Don't worry! I'll catch up!" Lora called out. Judith bowed her head, as she watched her sister, Fili and Kili, followed by Bofur and Oin walking back to Bard's home. Judith could tell the sadness in Thorin's eyes as he too watched Lora and his nephews walked away. "Are you alright laddie?" asked Balin. "I had to make the most difficult decision of my life, and now its costing me my nephews." said Thorin softly, and he quickly fell silent.

And the boat made its way down the lake, heading towards the Lonely Mountain.


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

In Bard's house, Lora examined Kili, who's condition now worsened. "I will be back. Bofur and I are going to find the kings foil." said Lora. "We'll hold down the fort." said Fili. "Where's Bard?" asked Lora. "We haven't seen him since he left the house." said Oin. "I'm worried of him. He should've came home along time ago." said Sigrid. "Your father will come home, Sigrid. Maybe he's trying to talk to the Master." said Fili. Meanwhile Lora and Bofur stepped outside the house to look for some kings foil, when all of a sudden several orcs approach them. One of them grabbed Lora, and carried her off. "BOFUR!" screamed Lora. "Lora!" cried out Bofur.

Bofur felt bad that he had no weapons on him to fight off the orcs and save her, but suddenly he saw arrows flying the direction towards more orcs approaching him. After the orcs fell, Bofur turned, and there stood the Elf Captain, bow in hand. And Bofur looked up at the Elf, holding the kings foil. "Please help us. Our companion is ill!" said Bofur. Tauriel took the plant and smiled. "Athelas!" said the Elf Captain, and she entered the home, with Bofur following them. "Where's Lora?!" asked Fili. "The orcs got her!" said Bofur sadly.

"No! This wasn't supposed to happen!" cried out Fili. "Its too late, Fili they got her." said Bofur. "Do you think she'll escape?" asked Oin. "She's got magic, I'm sure she'll find ways." said Bofur. Meanwhile, once again Lora found herself again in the captivity of the orcs. The orc takes Lora to Azog who was standing outside of town. "Master, we found her!" said the orc. The Pale Orc smiled. "Its time to bring the Great One his gift." snarled Azog, and he grabbed Lora. Lora screamed. "Let go of me, you filth!" barked Lora.

"Shut up, witch!" hissed the orc. Azog turned to his company giving them orders before departing from his group to take Lora to the Necromancer. After that, Azog takes Lora and they departed from the orc company. Hours later, they arrived at the dark fortress. Suddenly, a tall dark human like shadow approaches them. "I found her, my lord!" said Azog. "Good, good! I knew you would never let me down. Put her in the dungeons, I still have some work to do." said the dark voice. "Yes, my lord." said Azog. Azog takes Lora to cell, throwing her in, and locking the door, and the Pale Orc left.

She couldn't believe this happened. Now she's in the dungeons of the Necromancer, and things are not looking good.

_I should've went to the Mountain with the others, _Lora thought. She sat there, tears streaming down her face, with so much on her mind, and her main worry was of Thorin and Kili. She wanted to heal Kili so they could return to the Lonely Mountain. Suddenly, she heard a gruff voice speaking to her. "Why is a beautiful young woman doing here in the dungeons of the Dark Lord?" asked the voice. Lora looked up and saw an bearded figure sitting alone in the cell. The dwarf had dark hair with silver streaks, almost like Thorin's long hair. She could make out that he is most definitely a dwarf.

"I was captured by the orcs in Lake Town, and Azog brought me here. My name is Lora Langston!" said Lora, extending her hand. "I am Thrain, son of Thror!" said the dwarf. Lora's eyes widened in shock, throwing her hand to her mouth. _Oh my god! I'm locked up here with Thorin's father! _Lora's mind reeled. "That means you are Thorin's father!" exclaimed Lora. "You know my son?" asked Thrain, his eyes lit up brightly. "Yes I do." said Lora. The dwarf noticed Lora's hair braided in dwarf fashion, and she worn the beads Thorin gave her.

"You are courting a dwarf are you?" asked Thrain with amusement. Lora blushed. "Yes as a matter of fact I am. I am courting your son!" said Lora.

"Where is my son? Thorin? Where is Dis? Fili and Kili?" asked Thrain. "Well, Thorin and his companions are already at the Mountain, as for Dis, Thorin told me she still resides in Ered Luin, and Fili is taking care of Kili in Lake Town. Kili is suffering from a serious injury. I was supposed to help heal him, but the orcs had to interfere. In fact, we was supposed to be going to the Lonely Mountain with Thorin, my main reason joining the company was to save your son from the sickness." said Lora.

"That's what I am concerned about." said Thrain sadly. "Don't worry Thrain, I'm going to try to find a way to get us out of here, and we'll join your son." said Lora. "No, I cannot go! I am not well, my dear. My mind is already gone, and my physical health is slipping. I'm afraid I must stay here." said Thrain. "Thrain, I can give you medical attention! I am a healer." said Lora. "Lora, I have chosen to do this. My place is in the Halls of our Fathers, where I will join my father." said Thrain. Tears streaming down her face.

She was really hoping for a family reunion. "Lora, promise me you look out for my family! And my son! Save him from the sickness! Promise me you take good care of my son, my daughter, and my grandsons." said Thrain, taking Lora's hands.

Lora looked into Thrain's eyes, as her tears blinded in her ears, and she held the dwarf's hands firmly. "I promise you I will save Thorin, even if I die myself, I will save him. And I will look after your family! And that's not only a promise, but an oath." said Lora. "Please tell my son and my family I love them, and I miss them terribly." said Thrain. Lora nodded. "Oh, and give this to my son." said Thrain, taking out a ring. "This is my ring, its his now." said Thrain. Lora looked at the ring, with a blue diamond on it. "I will make sure Thorin gets this." said Lora. Thrain laid his head on Lora's lap, and he closed his eyes.

Thrain took his last breath, and died. Lora sat there weeping heavily for the old dwarf. How would she explain this to Thorin once she finds a way out of there? After sitting alone, mourning for the loss of the great dwarf, she placed Thrain on the floor, covering him up with a blanket, and she kissed him on the cheek. "Farewell, Thrain son of Thror!" whispered Lora, and she stood up. Now, she had to come up of a plan to escape the dungeons. Lora had an idea. She decided she would turn into a mouse first, which would help her escape the dungeons.

And she did.

After turning into a mouse, she escaped the dungeon cell. Once she was out of the cell, she turned back into her normal self, and placed an invisibility spell on herself so she wouldn't be noticed, and now she made her way out of the dark fortress without being noticed. It didn't take her long to find herself out in the open air again, and she sighed. Now for her next plan. She had decided she would first go to Ered Luin, convince Thorin's sister Dis to join her to Lake Town, so she could be there with Kili and the family. Lora then turned into an Eagle, to make her way to Ered Luin quickly.

But she had to figure out how to speak with the dwarves there. She found herself flying in the sky, making her way towards Ered Luin. By night fall, she arrived. Lora turned back into her normal self, and she placed an invisible spell on her, so she could make her way into the dwarven city unnoticed. She made her way to the old Halls that Thorin once lived in, and she entered. Lora had to decide how to approach the dwarf woman without frightening her in any way.

She shortly found Dis in her quarters, making her bed, and straightening up the room, and she sat down at her desk, looking at the portraits of her sons, Thorin, and her brother Frerin.

Lora felt sobs choking up in her, herself, sniffling, which caught the attention of Dis. "Who's there?" asked Dis, standing up. Lora then appeared, her body worn and torn from her adventure with the orcs. "Are you Lady Dis?" asked Lora. "Yes. Who are you?" asked the dwarf woman, looking at her new visitor suspiciously. "My name is Lora Langston, I am one of the companions that joined your brother's quest to Erebor." said Lora. "You know my brother?!" exclaimed Dis, her eyes lit up. "Yes, I do! They arrived in the Mountain as we speak." said Lora. "OH! I'm so glad they made it to the Mountain! Let me guess, he sent you here to tell me!" said Dis.

"Well, actually I came here on my own after escaping the dungeons of the Necromancer." said Lora. "What were you doing in there?!" exclaimed Dis, with a horrifying look on her face. "I was captured by the orcs, and they took me to the Necromancer." said Lora. "My sons! Do you know my sons?" asked Dis quickly. "Yes I do, that's the main reason why I came. Kili needs you. He's seriously injured. I tried to heal him, because I am a healer, but the orcs had captured me, and that's when the took me to the dungeons." said Lora. "But how did you manage to escape? Do you have magic of some sort?" asked Dis. "Actually I do. I'm a witch! Don't worry, I'm a good witch. I'm under the apprenticeship of Gandalf the Grey!" said Lora.

Dis smiled. "Dis, I want to take you to Lake Town with me, so you can be with your sons, and reunite with your family." said Lora. "Lora, you really didn't have to do this." said Dis. "Please Dis, join me! Your son needs you." said Lora. Tears falling down Dis' cheeks as Lora spoken. After wiping a tear away, Dis stood up straight. "I will join you! But how are we going to get there? Its going to take months for us to get there!" said Dis. "Not really! I'm going to turn myself into an Eagle, and we will fly there!" smiled Lora. "Lora, we dwarves aren't very fond of heights." said Dis. "You will be fine as long as you hold on tightly." said Lora.

Dis smiled. "Alright! I'll go. Just allow me to pack what I need for the trip!" said Dis, smiling at the woman. Lora nodded, and she waited as Dis packed her belongings. When that was done, Dis was ready to go, and they leave the fortress, luckily unnoticed. Lora turns back into an eagle. "Climb aboard!" said Lora. Dis smiled, and she climbed on the eagle. "Off we go!" chirped Lora, and she began to take off, carrying Dis with her. Dis smiled, feeling the wind in her air. She enjoyed the ride immensely and she couldn't wait to tell her family about it.


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen**

Meanwhile, in Bard's house, Kili regained his strength after Tauriel healed him. Bofur, Oin and Fili thanked the Elf Captain many times for saving him. "I sense danger coming towards us. You must make to the mountain quick before the dragon comes." said Tauriel. The dwarves nodded. "We better go. I can feel the air that the dragon is approaching. Tauriel, you must find Bard." said Fili quickly. Tauriel nodded. The dwarves quickly left, with Fili helping Kili to a boat they found outside Bard's home, and they begin their journey to the Mountain.

Meanwhile, Lora flew, and she saw something in front of her. "Oh shit!" cried out Lora. "What's going on?!" asked Dis. "The dragon is making its way to Lake Town!" moaned Lora, as she noticed the beast spewing flames, and they noticed beneath them a boat making its way to the Mountain, with huddled figures in the boat. "Lora, look!" Dis pointed below them. Lora looked below as they flew, and she saw the boat with Fili, Kili, Bofur and Oin in it. Lora smiled and she flew down to them. "Hey! An Eagle!" cried out Bofur. "Climb aboard now!" said Lora. "LORA!" exclaimed all the dwarves recognizing the voice. "Yes its me! Climb aboard now, we got to go!" hissed Lora.

She flew down to their level, allowing the dwarves to climb on her. Fili and Kili looked at the extra passenger in surprise as they reached on Lora's back. "MOTHER!" cried out Fili and Kili together. "My sons!" said Dis, and she embraced them. "But how? Where did you come from?" asked Fili. "Your friend Lora came to me." said Dis. Fili and Kili looked at Lora. "Lora?!" gasped Kili. "Yep. I went to see your mother. I figured it was time for a family reunion." said Lora. "Lora! You're the best! Words cannot express our gratitude!" beamed Kili hugging on the eagle tightly. "Save the hugs until we reach the mountain, fellows!" said Lora.

Later, they landed on the Mountain. Lora turned herself back in normal form. No sooner as she done that, Fili and Kili bombarded her with hugs. Dis laughed. "That is the most beautiful thing anyone has ever done to us! What happened to you anyways? How did you escape the orcs?" asked Fili. "I will tell you later. In the meantime, lets find Thorin and the others." said Lora. Everyone agreed. "The side door is closed, we cannot get in." protested Bofur. "The dragon has already left the mountain, there is another way in! Follow me!" grinned Dis.

And they followed Dis, as they explored the Mountain to find another entrance into the Mountain. "Here's the Front Gate. We will enter here!" announced Dis. Everyone nodded.

And they followed Dis into the Mountain. As they entered, they could see Thorin, Judith, Bilbo and the others amongst the treasure. Thorin just now had given Bilbo his mithril shirt. "Lets surprise them!" whispered Lora. And so they approached the others. "You know dear brother, you could at least share something with us!" called out Dis. Thorin spun around, and there stood Dis, Lora, Bofur, Fili and Kili standing in front of him. "LORA!" cried out Judith running to her, hugging her sister. "I missed you so much! We got a lot of catching up to do!" said Judith. "Who is this?" asked Dis.

"Oh, Dis, this is my sister Judith. I have another sister, but I don't want to talk about her right now." said Lora. Thorin and Dis talked for quite a bit, as well Fili and Kili, while Judith and Lora did some catching up themselves. "You were in the Necromancer's dungeons?!" cried out Judith loudly. "Yes, and I managed to escape, thankfully. Judith you would never believe whom I shared a dungeon cell with." said Lora. "Who?" said Judith. "Thorin's father, Thrain!" said Lora. "You saw their father?!" gasped Judith. "I made a promise to Thrain before he died, that I would take care of Thorin and his family, and that's what I am planning to do." smiled Lora.

"Lora, you have quite a heart!" smiled Judith. Suddenly Thorin turned his attention to Lora.

The dwarf approached her. "You really worry me, Lora. I am glad that you are safe." said Thorin softly, and he took Lora into his arms, hugging her. Tears streamed down Lora's cheeks as he held her. "Lora, why are you crying?" asked Thorin softly, as they broke the embrace. "Thorin, sit down, there is something I need to tell you. A lot has happened since you left Lake Town. I was captured by the orcs, and they took me to the dungeons of the Necromancer." said Lora. "You were in the Necromancer's dungeons?! How did you manage to escape?!" gasped Thorin.

"My magic, of course! But Thorin, while I was in there, I discovered I wasn't alone in a dungeon cell." said Lora, and she choked back a few tears as she spoke, and she reached in her pocket for the ring Thrain had given her to give to Thorin. She held up the ring. "I discovered I was sharing the same cell with your father. He gave me this to give to you. He died-in my arms, while we was in there!" sobbed Lora, and she broke down. Thorin stood frozen, as he heard these words coming from Lora. Thorin took the ring and looked at it. "I promised your father I would take care of you and your family. He wants me to save you." said Lora.

"Save me?" said Thorin softly, not sure how to make from all of this.

Lora could see a tear sliding down Thorin's cheek. He felt shocked at the thought of Lora meeting his father, at his final moments. Lora took the dwarf's hands. "He misses you, Thorin. He told me to tell you he loves you and your family, and he will never forget you." said Lora finishing her message Thrain gave to her. "Thank you, Lora. For everything. First you met my father, then you went for my sister, Dis, and you brought her here. Lora, that is the most beautiful thing anyone has ever done for me." said Thorin, taking Lora into his arms.

"I done it out of love. I done it for you. I love you, Thorin Oakenshield." whispered Lora Thorin gently brushed his hand on Lora's cheek, and he leaned towards her, gently planting a kiss on Lora's lips, holding her tightly in his arms. "Hey, Get a room why don't you!" called out Judith, and everyone laughed. Lora and Thorin quickly turned at Judith. "Do you mind?" said Lora, playfully, planting her hands on her hips. "Actually I don't! I just wanted to give my sister and her honey a hard time!" grinned Judith. Fili and Kili laughed. "That's what we younger sibling do!" grinned Kili.

Thorin rolled his eyes.

"Actually I have something very special for you, Lora. After I ask you a very important question." said Thorin, smiling at Lora. "Wait for it-here it comes!" chirped Judith. "Shh!" hissed Lora. To Lora's surprise, Thorin knelt before her, and in his hand, a diamond ring. Everyone stood and watched as Thorin was about to make his proposal to Lora. "Lora, you have done so many good deeds for me and my family. And I don't know how I would ever thank you for bring my family to me. You are an amazing, brave woman, Lora. And I love you! Lora Michelle Langston, will you marry me and become my Queen?" asked Thorin.

Lora stood, surprised and shocked of hearing the proposal, and she had been expecting a proposal from him anytime soon, and she knew the time was right for it. Lora smiled brightly, and she gave Thorin her answer. "Yes, Thorin! I will marry you!" replied Lora, as Thorin slipped the ring on her finger. Everyone cheered. "YES! My sister is finally getting married!" cried out Judith, and she gave Thorin's sister a big hug. "Now we have a fourth sister!" grinned Judith smiling at Dis. "Yes!" said Dis. "Hey! Now we can call Lora, Aunt Lora!" grinned Fili.

Bilbo smiled. "Congratulations, Thorin and Lora!" beamed Bilbo.

Lora decided to continue her story to everyone of her stay in the Necromancer's dungeons, and the beautiful words from Thrain. Lora told everyone she is determined to keep her promise, and it moved everyone deeply. "Now this is a cause for a celebration! Tonight we're going to celebrate the engagement of our King, Thorin Oakenshield and future bride, Lora Langston!" announced Dwalin. Gloin and Oin found kegs of beer bringing them in and serving drinks to everyone. Fili and Kili found some instruments in the treasure, and lead the dwarves into singing lively songs.

"Come on you two! Start dancing!" hissed Dis to Thorin and Lora. The two of them started dancing to the music the dwarves made. As they were busy celebrating, they didn't notice Gandalf entering the treasure room. "Gandalf! You're back!" exclaimed Judith. Gandalf smiled. "Well, he did say he would return to us!" said Thorin. "Thorin, you don't mind if I borrow Lora for a minute, and Bilbo as well?" asked Gandalf. "I don't mind!" said Thorin. "Lora, Bilbo! I need a word with you please. We'll talk outside the Front Gate." said the wizard. Bilbo and Lora nodded, and they followed Gandalf out to the Front Gate.

"Do you have it, Bilbo?" asked Gandalf.

"Yes, I have it right here in my pocket." the hobbit replied. "Have what?" asked Lora, suspiciously. "Lora, I have the Arkenstone. I never returned it to Thorin." said Bilbo. "Bilbo?! Why?! That Arkenstone belongs to Thorin!" snapped Lora. "Lora, this is part of the plan of saving Thorin. It will help the negotiations between the dwarves, elves and men. The men and elves are camping below the Mountain as we speak. And its up to you to take the Arkenstone to Bard." said Gandalf. "No! No! I cannot do this! I'm not going to betray my future husband! I'm sorry count me out!" snapped Lora.

"Lora, you have to do this." said Bilbo. "Bilbo, I'm not going to risk my relationship. I don't want to lose Thorin." said Lora. "Lora, sometimes you have to take risks for those who you love." said a female voice behind them. They all turned, and saw Dis standing with them. She listened in on the conversation between Gandalf and Bilbo, and she agreed on this! "Dis, of all people! You're consenting this?!" exclaimed Lora hotly. "Lora, you let me deal with Thorin! Trust me, in due time, this will pass." said Dis. "Dis, I cannot do this. I'm sorry. I just can't." said Lora.

"Lora, you got to trust us on this. In time, things will get better. In the meantime, you must do this!" said Dis. Lora sighed. "I need a little time to think this over." said Lora. "Okay, we'll give you a few minutes then." said Gandalf. Lora decided to go for a walk alone around the Mountain as thought over this situation. It indeed had put her in a spot, which could end her and Thorin's relationship for good, although Dis had promised he would handle Thorin. And now, Lora is going to have a hard time facing Thorin when she enters back in the Mountain. But it was the only way they could possibly save Thorin. Finally, she had made her decision. And she returned to her friends.

"I've made my decision." said Lora to Dis, Bilbo and Gandalf. "And?" said Gandalf. "I will take the Arkenstone to Bard." said Lora. "Good." said Gandalf. "In fact, its wise you take it to him now. I will escort you." said Bilbo. Lora nodded. And the two of them leave the Mountain.


	17. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen**

Lora made her way to the camp of the elves and men, escorted by Bilbo Baggins. Already, her heart felt like it shattered in thousands of pieces as she approached the camp. When they arrived, they are greeted by Bard and Thranduil. "My lords, I brought forth an item more precious than jewel or gold of Erebor, that will help with negotiations." spoken up Lora. Bard and Thranduil looked at Lora in amazement, as she held up the Arkenstone. She didn't realize that her sister Annabelle was also there, whom also stood shocked as presented the jewel to Bard. "Lora, this is rather bold of you to do this. You are willing to betray someone whom you love more than anything for this?" said Bard.

"It is the only way I can save him, my lord." said Lora. Suddenly, she could hear a familiar female voice call out her name. "LORA!" cried out Annabelle. "Anna!" cried out Lora, and the two sisters embraced. "What in heaven's name are you doing? You're going to end up losing Thorin!" hissed Annabelle. "Anna, I no other choice but to do this. Gandalf, Bilbo and Dis all agreed this is the way of saving Thorin." said Lora. "Are you sure you know what you're getting into here, Lora?" asked Annabelle, voicing her concern.

"Anna, this is really difficult for me to do. I almost refused to do it, which I should've." said Lora. "Lora, if its something you have to do, then I'm afraid it is something you got to do, regardless of the consequences. Yes, its going to hurt once you see Thorin's reaction to this. But remember this, Lora! In time, all this will pass, and he will come back to you. It might be years when he'll come around, but he will come back to you." said Annabelle. "No, he won't. I know Thorin and his anger. He will most definitely not want to see me again." said Lora sadly. "If it makes you feel any better, how about staying here with us, and not worrying about being around Thorin until this passes?" offered Annabelle.

"I can't, Anna. I promised the others I would return immediately. Thank you for the offer, though." smiled Lora. "Lora, what I done back in Mirkwood, I apologize. You see I am more happier where I am now. And I'm engaged to be married to Legolas." smirked Annabelle. "You are what?!" asked Lora, in surprise, trying to choke back a laugh. "I know what you're going to say, Lora. You finally made the dream to a reality!" said Annabelle. Lora grinned. "Yes, those weren't the exact words I was going to say, but yes, Anna, I was going to say that. Well anyway, I must be going! Please keep in touch!" said Lora. "I will, and you tell Judith and the others hello for me." said Annabelle.

Lora and Annabelle hugged, and Lora made her way back to the Mountain to join the others for supper. Lora had a difficult time looking at Thorin. She wanted to eat supper alone, without anyone around her. After she ate, she decided she needed some alone time. She cannot face Thorin, especially now. And knowing tomorrow morning, Bard and Thranduil will climb here to talk to Thorin, and that day, she dreaded horribly. Thorin took notice of Lora's behavior, and he walked over to her. "Lora, are you okay? Why are you avoiding me?" asked Thorin, sitting beside her. "I don't want to talk about it, Thorin. Please I need to be alone." said Lora.

"Something is troubling you. Tell me, Lora." said Thorin. "Thorin, if I done something really horrible, would you still love me?" asked Lora. "Well it depends on what you did." said Thorin. Lora gulped, and she felt sick to her stomach. She didn't want to tell him now. This all could've waited until tomorrow morning. "Lora, whatever it is, I will not get angry with you." said Thorin. "Trust me, Thorin, you would get very upset. I really cannot tell you right now. I'm tired, I'm not feeling good. Please I need to be alone!" begged Lora. Thorin took his hand placing it in hers. "Okay, I will let you rest. If you want to tell me later, I will be awake and you can tell me then." said Thorin, kissing Lora on the lips, and he walked away from her.

_Phew! That was close! _Lora thought, sighing with relief. Lora climbed into her bedroll, and closed her eyes. She decided to sleep for the rest of the night, even though she could stop thinking of the betrayal. The next morning was the day Lora had dreaded, and she asked Judith and Dis, as well as Bilbo to be with her. "We're behind you one hundred percent, Lora. We'll be here for your support." said Dis. "Us too!" said Judith and Bilbo together. "Thank you." said Lora, as they followed the company out to the Front Gate to meet with Bard and Thranduil.

And Lora witnessed everything going downhill from there. Thorin, Bard and Thranduil exchanging heated words with each other at first, then Bard decided to come to the terms of the share of the treasure. Then Bard held up the Arkenstone. Anger and raged clouded over Thorin as he saw the Arkenstone in the man's hands. "If you agree to share the treasure, we will return this to you." said Bard. "How come you by it!" roared Thorin. Now complete silence was amongst them. A very tense silence. Suddenly, Bilbo and Lora stepped forward.

"We gave it to them, Thorin!" said Lora, her voice broken, as she turned away from Thorin, tears streaming down her cheek, fearing for the worst, and her fears indeed came true.

"So this is why you've been avoiding me! How could you, Lora? I trusted you!" shouted Thorin. "Thorin-I-I am so sorry!" cried Lora. "Don't sorry me. You and Bilbo are considered traitors, I demand you to leave my mountain at once!" barked Thorin. "Thorin Oakenshield! That won't be necessary!" spoke up Dis. Thorin spun and turned his attention to Dis. "They had a reason of doing this, and yes, I was part of this too. We're only doing this for your own good, Thorin." said Dis. "Great! Now my own flesh and blood is turning against me!" screamed Thorin. "Hand over the ring, Lora." snarled Thorin looking at her hand.

"No, no, no, Thorin! Don't!" begged Lora. Thorin grabbed her hand, taking off the engagement ring from her fingers. "Leave! I don't care if I ever see you again!" barked Thorin. Lora bolted, leaving everyone behind, even Judith. "LORA!" cried out Judith. But Lora already got quite far, out of the hearing reach of Judith calling out to her. Lora ran as far as she could. "Somebody go after her!" shouted Judith. But nobody moved. Judith walked back inside the mountain angrily. "We need to stop arguing right now. We have an army of goblins and orcs approaching the mountain as we speak. Right now, we need each others support on this. Lets go inside in the Mountain, to make plans of this battle." advised Gandalf. "Very well." said Thorin.

Later, Dain and the dwarves of the Iron Hills arrived, and joined the company inside the meeting. Meanwhile, Lora had already reached to the bottom of the Mountain. She decided to make her way to Lake Town. As she entered the town, she decided to enter the town, and she ordered drinks. At one time, Lora was an alcoholic. And she had been sober for a few years, with the guidance of her sisters. But now, all that changed, and her urges to drink again increased. "Slow down, young lady. You're not in a race." said the bartender.

Meanwhile, back in the mountain, everyone took a small break from their meeting discussing the big battle for tomorrow morning. "Who's in need for a drink?!" called out Oin. All the dwarves cheered. "We're on a shortage of alcohol. Maybe one of us should go to Lake Town to inquire on some kegs?" asked Gloin. "I'll go." said Dwalin. "I'll go with you, Dwalin. You need help. Besides that, fresh air would do me some good." said Thorin. "You need the fresh air, you ass hat!" snarled Dis. Thorin glared at Dis. "You heard me." said Dis, planting her hands on her hips.

"I'm worried about Lora, Gandalf. What will become of her?" asked Judith softly.

"Someone needs to go look for her, regardless what Thorin thinks of her. He cannot stay angry at the hobbit and the woman forever." said Kili. "Typical dwarf king for you!" grumbled Thranduil. "I watch your choice of words if I were you!" said Judith over hearing the elf king's mumbles. "I should go and look for her. Lora always had trusted me." said Fili. "I'll come with you!" said Dis. Dis and Fili left. "What is with everyone leaving?" asked Dain. "The family has a little bit of a personal mess they have to straighten out, Master Dain." said Gandalf.

Lora still sat in the pub, very drunk, that her body nearly gave out on her. And now she was asking for more to drink! "Young lady, you should be cut off! You are very intoxicated, your tiny body cannot handle more. You'll destroy yourself!" said the bartender. "I don't care! Just pour me another glass, you idiot!" shrieked Lora. "Yes, my lady!" said the bartender, feeling quite nervous about this. _This woman is setting herself up for her own funeral, _thought the bartender. Suddenly, Dwalin and Thorin entered the bar. They didn't see Lora sitting there, because she was cloaked from head to toe, hiding her face.

"How may I help you this evening sirs?" asked the bartender.

"Yes, we like to purchase some kegs for a party we're hosting in the Mountains." said Dwalin. "How many?" asked the bartender. "About thirty." said Dwalin. "How are we going to manager to carry thirty kegs?" asked Thorin. "We'll get a wagon!" said Dwalin. Thorin just so happened to be standing next to the cloak figure, who was wobbling back and forth, and the figure came close of falling off the stool. "Excuse me, you're about to fall! Maybe you need to go home and rest off the intoxication." said Thorin. Lora recognized the voice and whom it belonged too. She wanted to punch him, but body was too worn out, and intoxicated that she couldn't do it.

And all of a sudden, her body just gave out, and she collapsed on the floor, opening the hood from her cloak revealing her features. "Lora?!" exclaimed Dwalin and Thorin together. "Oh, this poor thing had been drinking since four o clock this evening. I tried to get her to stop, but she refuses too. I told her she would send herself to an early grave if she keeps it up, and she wouldn't listen and decided to keep going." said the bartender. Dwalin and Thorin looked at each other. "Thorin, I know you're angry with her right now, but we need to take her to the Mountain. She is not well, we cannot just leave her here." said Dwalin.

Thorin walked away from Dwalin, trying to recollect his thoughts. Yes, he was quite angry because of the Arkenstone ordeal, and he knew she tried to confess it to him the other night, but she was afraid too. And he knew her fears came true when he banished her from the Mountain. Thorin felt torn in two, because he still loved her, and the thought of her that she could be possibly be near death due to self harm hurt him. Thorin then turned back to Dwalin. "We'll take her with us." said Thorin, his voice broken with emotion. Dwalin nodded.

As they were heading to the Mountain, they saw Fili and Dis approaching them. "What are you two doing out here?" asked Dwalin. "Look for-Oh great Mahal above! You found her!" exclaimed Dis. "She tried to self harm herself by overdosing on alcohol. She is unconscious." said Dwalin. "Now why would she go off and do-never mind." scowled Fili, glaring at Thorin. "Fili, don't make this any difficult than it is already." scowled the dwarf. And so they returned to the Mountain, Judith and Gandalf jumped from their seats when they saw Thorin carrying Lora in his arms.

"Thorin, what happened to her? Tell me!" demanded Gandalf. "We found her in a pub in Lake Town!" said Dwalin. Thorin explained what the bartender had told them.

"Oh no. This isn't good. She is overcome with alcohol poisoning. Judith, will you help me with your sister?" asked Gandalf. "Yes, Gandalf!" replied Judith. "Thorin, take Miss Langston to her bedroll please." said Gandalf. Thorin nodded, and he took Lora to her bedroll, gently placing her down. "Thorin, I wish to speak with you." said Dis. "You go talk to your sister while Judith and I heal Lora." said Gandalf. Thorin nodded, and he went and joined his sister. The two of them stepped outside onto the balcony.

"Whatever angry feelings you have towards Lora, Thorin, you need to let go. She loves you, she doesn't want anything to happen to you. She made a promise to OUR FATHER, that she would take care of us, and save you. And that was her intentions was to save you from the gold sickness. Thorin, the sickness has already slowly consuming you. Now, you turned her away, as well as Bilbo. Look what happened now? She has overdosed on alcohol, attempting to take her own life, Thorin!" said Dis, tears streaming down her face

The two stood in silence. Thorin could feel his own heart aching, as tears of his own, swelled in his eyes. "Tell me this, Thorin, do you love her?" asked Dis. "Of course I love her, Dis!" said Thorin. "Is she more important to you, than the Arkenstone?" asked Dis.

Thorin had a feeling Dis was going to ask him that. "Lora cannot be replaced, Thorin. She is a living breathing thing that loves and cares about people. She will make a great Queen. You turn her away is the biggest mistake you ever made." said Dis. "I know." said Thorin sadly. Suddenly, Judith came running out. "She's alive!" exclaimed the girl. Dis and Thorin looked at each other and smiled. "You need to go talk to her!" said Dis to Thorin, and they entered back into the Mountain.


	18. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen**

Thorin ran into the mountain, and he found Lora now sitting, looking around her. But soon as she saw Thorin approaching her, she back away. "Lora-its okay!" whispered Thorin, sitting with her. "No, its not okay." said Lora quietly. "What had possessed you to attempt to drink yourself to death?" asked Judith. Lora pointed at Thorin. "He doesn't love me, he doesn't want me here, Judith, pack your bags we're going home!" snapped Lora, hotly. "But Lora, Gandalf says its not time to go home yet." said Judith. "I don't care! I want to go home, we don't belong here!" cried out Lora.

Thorin's heart sank, hearing these words coming from Lora, and he knew he had brought this on himself. "Lora, about what happened earlier, lets try and forget that it ever happened. Dis had explained to me of you and Bilbo's intentions, and I must admit it is really bold of you to do this, to save me." said Thorin. "Oh, now you have a change of heart?" snapped Lora. "Listen, Lora. I still love you, and nothing is going to change that, you understand me. We thought we lost you, and if you died on us now, I would've been worse off than I was earlier at the Front Gate." said Thorin, gently stroking Lora's hair.

"You still love me then?" asked Lora. "Of course I still love you, Lora. I will always love you." said Thorin, pulling her head close to his chest. "Does that mean we can still get married?" asked Lora. "Yes, we are still getting married. Here." said Thorin, taking the engagement ring out of his pocket, slipping it back on Lora's finger. Lora smiled. "Just promise you don't go on another one of your drinking binges like that. You know that is dangerous." said Thorin. "Not to mention you've been through this before, Lora, which led you into becoming an alcoholic." said Judith.

Lora turned to Judith. "Lets not go down that road." said Lora. Judith agreed. "Come, supper is ready, and I'm sure you are hungry, Lora." said Thorin, helping Lora stand up. And they later joined the others for dinner. "Look! Lora's back!" exclaimed Kili. "How are yer feeling, lass?" asked Bofur. "Better." Lora replied. "Lora, meet me in the Great Hall after supper!" said Thorin. Lora nodded. "Ewe, someone wants to be alone with Lora!" teased Fili. "Fili!" said Lora. Thorin had finished his supper before Lora did, and he made his way to the Great Hall.

When she finished eating, she made her way to the Great Hall to be with Thorin. As she drew near the hall, she could hear harp music coming from the room. And she knew Thorin was already in there, not only she could the music, but beautiful deep singing blending in with the music. As she entered the Great Hall, there she saw Thorin sitting at his harp, playing the beautiful instrument and singing. Lora couldn't believe how amazing her looked that evening, dressed in his clothes of a dark leather tunic, a dark blue fur coat, and silver and gold chain mail.

His blue eyes sparkled in the fire light. Lora approached the dwarf, and she sat across from Thorin, as she sat and watched Thorin sing and play his harp. Lora felt her heart begin to race rapidly as she listened to Thorin's beautiful music and singing, and now her longing for her to lay in his strong arms, increased the more she watched him. And she recognized the song he was singing and playing was about her. He sang of his love for her, and he sang of guilt of the wrongs he had done to her, hoping he would make things right, not just for the both of them, but for his people and everyone around them.

When Thorin struck a final chord on his harp, he ended his song, and he looked over at Lora, whom was smiling at him. "I wrote the song, just for you Lora!" said Thorin, his voice deep, and gentle, as he stood and he moved over to Lora, sitting next to her. "The song is very, very beautiful Thorin." said Lora. Thorin smiled, taking Lora into his arms. "I wouldn't be the same if I lost you, Lora. I hope you know that." said Thorin softly. "I know." Lora replied, resting her head on Thorin's chest, as Thorin ran his fingers through Lora's hair.

"This could be our last night together isn't it?" asked Lora. "Yes. The battle is tomorrow, Lora." said Thorin. "Could we at least make the best of tonight?" said Lora. "Yes. Come, I want to show you something." said Thorin, standing up, taking Lora's hand. "Where are we going?" asked Lora. "To my bed quarters." replied Thorin, smiling. Once they arrived in Thorin's bed quarters, Thorin closed the door right behind them. "I know a way to make the best of tonight!" purred Thorin, undressing. "You don't have to tell me-I know!" said Lora, smiling. Thorin approaches Lora, unlacing her gown, letting the dress drop to the floor.

Thorin wrapped Lora into his arms, leaning down towards her with a deep, passionate kiss. Lora wrapped her arms around Thorin's waist tightly, with one hand reaching for his buttocks.

After kissing for a while, the two climbed into bed, while Thorin climbed on top of her, continuing to kiss her, as he placed his fingers first on her breasts, massaging them gently, while Lora released a soft moan of pleasure. Lora could hear Thorin's deep voice moaning with her, as he pressed his body into her, thrusting into her slowly at first, then speeding up as he moved. Lora will never forget this night, and she is happy that her and Thorin are making the best of the night before the battle the following morning.

When the two became tired, Thorin rolled to his side, continuing to hold Lora in his arms, while Lora resting her head on Thorin's broad chest. "Will you promise me something, Lora?" asked Thorin. "Yes Thorin?" asked Lora. "Promise me you won't go on an drinking binge again." said Lora. "And you promise me you keep the gold sickness behind you?" said Lora. "Yes, Lora. I promise." said Thorin, kissing Lora on the cheek. Lora closed her eyes, as she drifted off to sleep, while Thorin remained awake for a little while, admiring his sleeping beloved, and humming softly to himself.

It didn't take him long that sleep had taken over him, and he fell asleep. The next morning, Lora and Thorin met up with the dwarves, and gathered in the camps.

"I'm going to stay behind to help heal the wounded." spoken up Lora. "Lora, I've seen you fight, you saved me! And you have chosen to stay?" said Thorin. "Thorin, this is my way of contributing to all of you, trust me. Besides that, before arriving here in Middle Earth, I studied to become a nurse." said Lora. Thorin sighed. "Very well, you can stay and help." said Thorin. Lora nodded. As Thorin was about to turn away to join the other dwarves, he stopped and turned around looking at Lora. "Take care, my love. I pray that you return safely." said Lora.

Thorin took her into his arms, brushing his hand on her cheek. "I won't guarantee that I will return, Lora. But I will try my best to survive, and return to you." said Thorin softly, wiping a tear away from Lora's eyes. "I love you, my king!" whispered Lora. "I love you too, Lora." Thorin whispered back, as he leaned towards her, kissing her on the lips gently. Shortly, Thorin pulled away, and he joined the others, while Lora stood watching Thorin walk away. "Miss Langston!" called out a familiar voice. Lora turned, and there she saw Bilbo smiling at her.

"Bilbo!" exclaimed Lora. "You and Thorin made up?" said Bilbo.

"Yes, we made up. In fact, he learned the hard way from sending me away, although I done something quite foolish, bring us together." said Lora. "Well, does that count taking the Arkenstone?" asked Bilbo. "No, Bilbo. That doesn't count, but that does add to the list, however. Bilbo, the night he banished us (well so he tried), and I bolted, I made my way into Lake Town, and I went to a pub, and well-I tried to end my laugh with alcohol overdose." said Lora. "Now, Lora! Why in Valar' s name would you do that?!" exclaimed Bilbo, raising his eyebrows.

"Bilbo, I wasn't in a good state of mind at the time. I was terribly upset, I didn't know what I was thinking." said Lora. "Did Thorin know of this?" asked the hobbit. "Bilbo, he was the one that found me." said Lora with a shrug. "Lora, does Thorin hate me?" Bilbo asked again after a brief silence. "Of course he doesn't hate you, Bilbo! Why are you thinking he hates you?" said Lora gently. "Well, remember I took the Arkenstone, and we gave it to Bard? It really upset him terribly, and he told me he never wanted to see me again, or to be around his people anymore. He nearly threw me off the mountain." said Bilbo.

Lora sighed. Now she wished she would've spoken to Thorin about sending Bilbo away. "I don't belong with them, Lora. That's why after the Battle, I'm returning to my home-where I belong." said Bilbo sadly. "Listen, Bilbo. I'm sure Thorin doesn't hate you anymore. Eventually he will come around, and he will talk to you." said Lora. Later, the two sat and talked for a little while, Lora showed Bilbo her engagement ring that Thorin had given her.

It had been hours since the dwarves and Judith had been gone to battle. Lora paced back and forth as she worried of her friends, Thorin and Judith. Bilbo was taking a nap. Now Lora was left alone to her own devices. Suddenly, she heard a voice call out to her. And this time, it sounded like Thrain's. "Lora! I need to talk to you!" said the voice. _Lora, don't fall for it! It could be a trap! Don't! _Lora thought. But the voice continued to speak. "Lora, it is really me Thrain, I came back in spirit to give you a message. I'm over here in the forest." said the voice.

Lora stood up, making her way to the forest, when she felt a hand on her. "Don't!" said a female voice behind her. She recognized the voice. She turned, and it was Annabelle! "Anna!" exclaimed Lora.

"Don't do it, Lora. It's a trap! Don't fall for it." said Annabelle. Suddenly an evil smirk appeared on her face. "I was only going in there to pick berries!" Lora said, lying to her sister. But what she didn't know, it really wasn't her sister standing in front of her. "Anna, you sound like you got a cold! Are you okay?" asked Lora. "I am not, Annabelle!" roared the voice. Now the womanly figure turned into a large dark shadow, looming over her. Lora could feel her hands and arms burning at the shadow touching her skin, and she screamed.

Suddenly, she felt two arms grabbing her and they took her away from the camp. "HELP!" screamed Lora, trying to kick the creatures that grabbed her. She looked up and saw two orcs. "You're going to see our Master." said the orc. Suddenly, Lora bit the orc in the arm, and he roared, and she closed her eyes, as flames surrounded her, and she grew large, and she transformed into a dragon! Lora opened her mouth, breathing flames on the orcs that attacked her. She was pretty far from the camp, and now she had to return. But no sooner as she was about to return to the camp, more orcs surrounded her, but frozen as she swung her tail at them, knocking them over.

Suddenly ahead of her, she saw Thorin facing Bolg.

Azog was already killed, because Thorin had killed him. But now in this battle against

Azog 's son, Thorin wasn't doing well at all, because the tall orc, kept knocking him down with his weapon, as a few arrows from the other orcs struck him. Anger and rage clouded over Lora, and in dragon form, she moved over to Bolg, at the same time Beorn was. Beorn, now in bear form, looked at the dragon, his eyes widened as he watched the dragon picking up Bolg by its claw tossing him away from Thorin, and she breathed fire on him. Afterwards, the dragon looked at Beorn. "Don't worry, Beorn! Its me, Lora!" the dragon spoke up.

"LORA?!" exclaimed Beorn in shock. He knew Lora could change forms, because he had seen her in bear form, but he never knew she could turn herself into a dragon. Lora knelt down, looking at Thorin. "Thorin!" whispered Lora. "Lora, I think its better if Thorin doesn't see you in that form! Its bad enough he had seen a dragon not too long ago!" Beorn concluded playfully. Lora agreed with Beorn's words, and she turned back into normal form. "We need to get him back to the camp! I will carry him! Here, climb on my back. I will carry you both!" said Beorn. Lora nodded, as Beorn and Lora placed Thorin on his back, and Lora climbed up with him, as they made their way back to the camp.


	19. Chapter 18

**Chapter Eighteen**

Lora and Beorn, arrived at the camp. Lora climbed off of Beorn's back as he guided Thorin to a tent. Two elven healers whom are nearby, taking the injured dwarf into the tent, placing him on a bed. Lora looked at him. "You two, can go. I will do this." said Lora to the elven healers Shortly, Gandalf entered the tent. "Lora! You're safe! People told me they saw you out on the battlefield!" said the wizard. "I'm fine. In the meantime, I'm going to heal Thorin." said Lora. "Lora, are you sure this is what you want to do? Its going to take a lot out of you." said Gandalf. "I don't care, I have to do this. How are the others?" asked Lora. "I don't know, Lora." said Gandalf.

"Gandalf, find Judith and Annabelle, and bring them to me, I would need their help as well." said Lora. The wizard nodded, and he left the tent. Lora decided not to start working until both Judith and Annabelle are with her. She had a feeling its going to take all three of them on this. "Lora?! You're alive?!" whispered a soft deep voice. Lora turned, and saw Thorin looking at her. Lora smiled, as she took Thorin's hand. "Yes, I'm alive, and my sisters and I are going to help you." said Lora. "No, Lora. Don't!" protested Thorin.

"But Thorin, I'm not going to allow you to lay here and die. We're supposed to get married, damn it!" said Lora, firmly. "Lora, I don't deserve to live. The way I treated everyone, especially Bilbo, my place is with my fathers." said Thorin. "Don't say that, Thorin Oakenshield! My sisters and I are going to give you your strength back even it would drain me!" said Lora. "Lora, really, you don't have to do this!" protested Thorin. "Thorin, I'm going to do this if you like it or not." whispered Lora. "Lora, you're a stubborn ass." said Thorin, managing a small smile on his lips.

"Not as stubborn as a certain dwarf I know!" shot back Lora. Lora could hear footsteps coming from outside the tent, hoping it would be her sisters. But instead, it was Tauriel, and Legolas. Legolas was carrying a small figure in his arms. And that small figure was Kili. Lora turned, her eyes widened. "KILI!" exclaimed Lora. "He came defending Thorin! But two orcs struck him, and he fell." said Legolas. Kili's body was shaking in severe convulsion has Tauriel placed Kili on the bed. "Legolas, go find some Athelas, I'll begin working on Kili." Tauriel ordered the Elf Prince in their language.

"How's Thorin?" asked Tauriel.

"Not good, I'm afraid. If my sisters ever show up, the three of us is going to heal him." said Lora. "Lora, are you sure you have the strength to do this? You're a mortal with magic, it will drain you more, you must let us elves do it." said Tauriel, gently. "Tauriel, I have enough strength for an entire army. If you must know, I was the dragon that killed Bolg." smirked Lora. "That was _you_?!" exclaimed Tauriel. Lora nodded. Judith and Annabelle shortly arrived in the tent. "We're ready to help you sister!" said Judith. "Annabelle reach in my bag for the tubes. I'm going to donate my blood to Thorin, to start things off with. Thorin is losing a lot of blood." said Lora.

"I'm surprised you still have this, Lora." said Annabelle. "I have kept my bag close to me, and allowed nobody to take it. Luckily the goblins didn't take it from me because I always kept my bag close to me. Now lets get the transfusion started." said Lora. Tauriel looked at the three sisters with a puzzled look. She had no idea what a 'transfusion' is. Lora begin linking herself in the tubes, and then placing another in Thorin's arm. "Lora, are you sure this is a really good idea?" asked Annabelle. "Annabelle, its not like I gave blood before. I've done it all the time back at home." said Lora.

"But Lora, Thorin has lost a lot of blood. This could take a lot out of you." said Judith. "I don't care! Lets get this started!" demanded Lora hotly. "What are you three doing?" asked Gandalf, as he entered the tent, followed by Thranduil, Elrond and Bard. "We're giving Thorin a blood transfusion. I'm donating my blood to Thorin." said Lora. Gandalf smiled. He had never seen or heard of anyone donating blood before, and it stunned Thranduil and Bard, who stood and watched Lora as she sat there, as the transfusion progressed. "I never heard of anyone donating their own blood before." said Bard.

"That is a very beautiful thing you are doing, Miss Langston." said Thranduil. Even Tauriel agreed, it was a beautiful gift that Lora is giving. Suddenly, Thorin looked up at her. "What are you doing, Lora?" asked Thorin, his voice sounded much stronger than earlier. "I'm giving you my blood, Thorin!" said Lora softly. "You're doing what?" gasped Thorin, his eyes widened in surprise. "I said I'm giving you my blood." said Lora. "Lora, I really don't know what to say-I never heard of anyone giving blood before." said Thorin, his voice broken with emotion.

"People do this a lot back where I come from. It saves lives." said Lora.

"And you're doing this, for me?!" said Thorin. "Yes, Thorin. I'm doing this for you, because I love you, and you will make a great King Under The Mountain! This is my gift to you! Lets just say, an early wedding gift!" smiled Lora. "Lora, that is the most beautiful thing anyone has ever done for me." said Thorin, a tear sliding down his cheek. "Do you feel any strength in you?" asked Lora. "Yes, I feel some strength in me." said Thorin. Suddenly, Lora began to feel faint. Lora started to swerve. "Lora?! Are you okay?" asked Thorin. "She's feeling weak." said Judith. "How much blood did she give him?" asked Annabelle.

"Quite a lot. Lora, he is showing strength, we're ready to remove the tubes." said Judith. Lora nodded. No sooner as they removed the tubes, Lora collapsed to the floor. "LORA!" cried out Annabelle, Judith and Thorin together. "There's another bed next to Thorin on the left, place her there!" said Gandalf, quickly. "We've warned her." said Annabelle. Judith placed her head on Lora's chest. "She's still breathing, thankfully. The transfusion only weakened her." said Judith. Thorin sighed with relief. "Thank, Mahal." said Thorin. "Judith, you began working on Thorin's wounds, I will sit here with Lora." said Annabelle. Judith nodded.

Judith leaves first to find some extra plant. She returned, and began boiling water.

And she began working on Thorin's wounds, as Annabelle waited on Lora to wake up. "How's Kili?" asked Annabelle to Tauriel. "No sign of life in him yet, I'm afraid. I am trying my best to bring him back." said Tauriel, as she continued her work. Suddenly, Balin enters the tent, and a surprised look on his face as he saw Thorin sitting up in bed. "THORIN!" exclaimed the old dwarf as he approached Thorin's bed. "How could this be? You fell!" exclaimed Balin. Thorin smiled. "Thanks to Lora here, she saved me Balin. She donated her blood to me!" Thorin explained.

Balin looked over at Lora and smiled. "That is the most beautiful thing anyone has ever done. But didn't it weaken her?" asked Balin. "Yes. She had done this for me. Balin, by the way, have you seen or heard from Fili?" asked Thorin. "He's outside the tent. Do you want me to send him in?" asked Balin. "Not yet. Kili isn't doing to well. Captain Tauriel is trying to heal him as we speak." said Thorin. Balin looked over in Tauriel and Kili's direction as the Elf Captain continued working on the dwarf prince.

It wasn't too long that Lora woke up. Judith brought in some food for Lora to eat, as well as for Thorin.

"The two of you need your strength, so I brought in some food for the both of you." said Judith. "Thank you Judith." said Lora, taking some food from Judith's hands. "Thank you, Judith." said Thorin. "Lora definitely needed it, especially after all the blood she had donated. If she didn't get any food in her after the transfusion, she wouldn't be able to move much at all, and her energy remaining drained." explained Judith. Thorin looked at Lora. "While I was on the battlefield, I almost panicked, because I thought I seen Smaug trying to kill you, Lora. But I told myself that Smaug is dead, how could it be Smaug?" said Thorin.

Lora laughed. "Thorin, it was a dragon you seen on the battlefield, but it most certainly was not Smaug." said Lora. "Then who was it? Smaug was the last of the dragons of Middle Earth? How could this be possible?" said Thorin. "Because I was the dragon, you oaf! I turned myself into a dragon to kill of Bolg and the orcs." said Lora. "That dragon was you?!" exclaimed Balin. "Yes, Balin." said Lora, smiling. "Well that explains that whole dragon with a female voice thing." said Thorin. "You thought you were hallucinating weren't you, Thorin?" said Lora. "Yes. You really fooled me there, Lora. I thought the monster eaten you." said Thorin.

"Thorin, it doesn't matter now. I made sure you are safe, in dragon form of course." said Lora. "But did you really have to do all that in dragon form? Couldn't you at least turn into a bear like Beorn?" said Thorin. Annabelle and Judith laughed. "She already done the bear thing already!" said Judith. "Judith, send for Bilbo. I like to see him please." said Lora. Judith nodded. Then Lora turned to Thorin. "Its time for you to owe someone an apology. And I'm not going to be satisfied until you make amends with the hobbit." said Lora, folding her arms across her chest.

Thorin bowed his head. "I have indeed been very harsh on the little guy. He has saved my life from Azog, and he has helped us with the dragon. The whole thing with the Arkenstone was quite foolish, I should've never gotten angry with him!" said Thorin. "But it wasn't you that was talking, Thorin! You were under the influence of the gold sickness, it nearly controlled you. If it weren't for Bilbo and I intervening like we had done, the sickness would've completely controlled you!" said Lora. Thorin nodded. He was ready to talk to Bilbo, and to make amends with the hobbit.

It wasn't too long that Judith arrived with Bilbo following right behind her.


	20. Chapter 19

**Chapter Nineteen**

Bilbo entered the tent, and dwarf and hobbit talked, for quite a bit, as Lora sat and watched them. Lora knew deep down inside Thorin had never meant to say the harsh words to Bilbo back at the Front Gate, those couple days passed, because he was under the influence of the gold sickness. Thorin even offered Bilbo a share of the treasure, thanking the hobbit on helping them on the quest, and saving Thorin's life. But Bilbo refused on taking the treasure.

"I really don't deserve it, really. I done really something beyond terrible to you, Thorin, and I shall never forgive myself for doing it." said Bilbo.

"Bilbo, don't beat yourself up on what happened. Its all in the past." said Thorin, gently. "I know, that's why I went to Bard asking a favor for him. Bard agreed on the favor, and he asked me to give this to you." said Bilbo, taking out something from his pocket. To Thorin's surprise, it was the Arkenstone! "Bilbo! It can't be-is that-!" stammered Thorin. Lora smiled. "Yes. Its yours, Thorin, it belongs to you, it represents you as King of Erebor, take it." said Bilbo. Thorin took the Arkenstone, and he turned to Lora. "Lora, you will hold on to this for me!" said Thorin, smiling at Lora.

"So that makes me the official protect of the jewel?" grinned Lora. "If you put it that way, yes. Bilbo send for Bard, I like to thank him personally for this." said Thorin. But before Bilbo had left to go get Bard, Bard had came to him, alongside with Thranduil. Thorin at first scowled, but Bard allowed the Elf King speak first, as Thranduil knelt beside Thorin. "I came here to ask for a peace treaty between the elves and dwarves, and also to give you my apologies of my past wrongs." said Thranduil. Lora and Tauriel looked at each other and smiled.

These words shocked Thorin, and yet surprised him. The Elf King who done him wrong years passed, yet alone imprisoning him, has come forward with an apology. "I've decided the everything should be left in the past, Thorin. And I know you will make a great king, as well as a husband!" said Lora, and he turned to Lora and smiled. "You quite a jewel here, Thorin, this Miss Langston. She has saved your life. As well as all of ours. She showed us the meaning of humanity! Its her, we have to thank." said Thranduil. Lora felt so moved by the words, tears went down her face, as she listened. Even Thorin felt moved of Thranduil's words.

In fact, he felt speechless, not knowing what to say. Then Thorin finally spoke.

"Once I am healed up, each and everyone of you will receive a share of the treasure, especially those in Dale and Lake Town, and Dale will once again be rebuilt and prosper once more. And you, Thranduil, I have gifts for you. Some treasure you've been wanting so long, and you will get." announced Thorin. Thranduil smiled "Any news on Kili, Captain Tauriel?" asked Lora. "He is breathing, and he is showing signs of life. He is returning to us!" smiled Tauriel. "Yes!" chirped Judith. Tauriel took Kili's hand, kissing it. "I'm glad you are returning to us, mellon!" whispered Tauriel.

"Is it me, or does Tauriel like Kili-a lot?" asked Judith. "They like each other a lot. In fact, Kili told me himself he think she's the cutest thing ever." said Lora. "What?!" exclaimed Thorin and Thranduil together. "Calm down you two. Just because he said that doesn't mean that they're an item!" said Judith. "I honestly think they make quite a cute pair. She's better off with Kili, than with my son." admitted Thranduil. Thorin was just drinking water from his flask when the Elf King said that, and nearly spat out the water, from the shock of hearing those words from the Elf King. "Don't make a mess, Thorin. I'll be the one that will be cleaning it up!" said Lora.

"Hey, she's starting to sound like a wife already!" grinned Bard. "I'm just warming up!" grinned Lora. "Which means, she's going to nag, nag, nag, bitch, bitch, bitch, nag, nag, nag!" sang Bard. Thorin smirked. "I'll get used to it. I already have seen her angry, many, many times. Trust me, you don't want to see Miss Langston angry." said Thorin. "I don't think we want to." said Bard. "I already have seen her angry. I never forget the day she call me an elf with antlers." said Thranduil.

"You really didn't call him that, did you Lora?" asked Thorin, grinning. "Yes, she did, Uncle! I heard her calm him that!" called out Kili softly. Thorin turned, and there was Kili, slowly sitting up and looking at them. "KILI!" exclaimed Judith and Lora together. "Judith, go get Fili!" said Thorin. Judith nodded, and she left the tent. "Lora, go send for Dain, and the rest of the dwarves, along with my company. I'm ready to have our meeting." said Thorin. Lora nodded, and she left the tent. "Shouldn't you be resting first?" asked Bard. "I'm perfectly fine, Bard. I have my strength. Now I'm ready to talk." said Thorin.

Lora left the tent to send for Thorin's people. Lora also told the others that Kili is well, and recovering. "Thank Mahal! I thought we lost him!" exclaimed Fili.

"You can go and see him if you want, Fili." said Lora. Fili nodded. Suddenly, Annabelle approaches Lora. "Lora, we need to talk. Judith and I both need to talk to you. She and I discussed this last night, and I figured today would be appropriate to tell you." said Annabelle, gravely. "What is it?" asked Lora. "I think we need to sit down and talk about this." said Annabelle. Lora followed Annabelle and Judith to another area of the camp, and they sat down. "Lora, Judith and I decided that we're going home. To where we belong." said Annabelle.

"No, no! You cannot do this! I'm going to be getting married soon, I need the two of you here!" cried out Lora. "Anna, maybe we should stay a little while longer until her and Thorin get married." suggested Judith. "Judith, our place isn't here. Our place is at home in Massachusetts, United States of America, so we can get real jobs, get married and have a million kids." said Annabelle. "But what of you and Legolas?" asked Lora. "Its not going to work out, Lora. He's immortal, I'm mortal. When I get a certain age and die, it would leave him alone." said Annabelle.

"Does he even know of this?" asked Lora.

"No, I haven't got around to tell him yet." said Annabelle softly. "And you, Judith? What of you and Bilbo? You will live a nice quiet life with Bilbo and have a wonderful marriage. I'm sure you can find a job in the Shire. You could work as a shop keeper selling dresses! Fashion as always been your thing, Judith, and cooking. Come on you two! If you leave to our world now, it will never be the same as the experience you had here. I'm telling you, Anna, you'll regret for leaving." said Lora. "Well then, I'm not sure about Anna, but I'm going to stay and be with Bilbo." said Judith.

"Well, I'm still determined on returning home and finish my studies in college." said Annabelle. Lora sighed. "You're going to make this very difficult for Legolas. That's all I'm going to say. I need to go check on Thorin." said Lora, and she left, leaving the two women alone. By the time Lora arrived at the tent, Thorin already had finished his meeting with his people, and Fili, Kili and Tauriel were in an area of the tent talking. Thorin now was sitting in a chair, smoking his pipe, now dressed in his armor and tunic, and boots. "I was wondering when you would show up!" smiled Thorin.

"I just got talking to my sisters. Annabelle is wanting to return to her world!" said Lora. "What?! What about Legolas? Is she going to just leave him without saying good bye? Her and Legolas had been courting for quite some time now!" said Tauriel, her eye brows rising at the news. "Why is she wanting to leave? She's got a place here, and with the elves, and Legolas, and all of us! Why is she wanting to leave?" asked Kili. "She wants to continue her schooling, Kili. She wants to leave her life independently." said Lora. "She could do that here, you know!" said Thorin. "I'm afraid that is her decision that she made, Thorin. I cannot change it for her." said Lora.

"What about Judith? Is she going to?" asked Fili. "No, she's going to be with Bilbo." smiled Lora. "Awe! Those two make quite a cute pair!" grinned Kili. Lora turned to Thorin. "How did the meeting go?" asked Lora. "It went really well. Anyway, I decided tomorrow we will move to Erebor to begin our rebuilding. And we have a lot of planning to do for our wedding and coronation ceremony to be planned as well." said Thorin, smiling. "I'm really excited Thorin. I just really wish Anna wouldn't have to leave." said Lora. "When is she going to leave anyway?" asked Thorin.

"I don't know. She never told me. Poor Legolas, his heart is going to be shattered to pieces." said Lora softly. "Lora, there has to be a way of convincing her to stay. Maybe I could go and talk to her." said Tauriel. "That's a good idea, Tauriel." said Lora, smiling and nodding at the Elf Captain. Tauriel left the tent. "I know Tauriel would convince her to stay. She's good at it!" grinned Kili. "Wow, looks like we're in the tent, alone, Thorin! What shall we do?" purred Lora.

"Take you in my arms, and holding you as tight as I can!" grinned Thorin, and he took Lora into his arms, like he had stated, pulling her close to his chest. Lora leaned down towards him, making her move first, as she gently placed her lips on Thorin's, kissing him gently and slowly.


	21. Chapter 20

**Chapter Twenty**

**Two weeks later..**

**Erebor**

The dwarven kingdom had been busy with the rebuilding of Erebor, as well as Dale, with the assistance of Lord Bard, and King Thranduil and their people, as well as the all the dwarves, and the dwarves from the Iron Hills, who also came to the aid. Lora hardly had seen Thorin, because he had been busy with his kingly duties, and she felt lonely. She also felt a little lonely, missing her sisters, Judith and Annabelle. Annabelle indeed, had moved back to her world, while Judith moved in with Bilbo. Judith had written to Lora few times, promised her and Bilbo would visit.

But Dis and the other dwarves, alongside with Fili and Kili, had been very good company to her, and Lora treated Dis as she was her own sister. Like she had told Dis not too long ago, she adopted her as her 'fourth Langston', and Dis laughed. One day, Lora felt ill just out of the blue. She had been vomiting all morning, but her appetite increased as well.

"Maybe it's the flu! But I normally never get the flu or any illness." said Lora to Dis, that day. "That's strange." said Dis. Lora had thought about this all day, since this little 'bug' that came over her for a day and a half. Then she realized she had missed her menstrual cycle. "DIS! Dis! I just remembered something!" Lora exclaimed. Dis turned around. "What is it, Lora?" asked Dis. "I missed my menstrual cycle. You know what this means?" said Lora. Dis eyes widened in delight. "Are you saying that you could be pregnant, Lora?" asked Dis. Lora nodded. "Send for Oin! Maybe he can tell me." said Lora. Dis nodded.

Dis sends for Oin. Shortly Oin arrives, and he examined Lora. "Its confirmed. She is carrying child!" smiled the grey haired dwarf. "Oh, Lora! This is delightful news!" chirped Dis, giving Lora the tightest hug. But Lora's features didn't show any kind of excitement. She did smile, but there was no excitement in joy in her eyes. "Lora? Aren't you excited for your baby? You're becoming a mother, Lora. This is exciting news." said Dis. "Dis, I am happy about the news, its Thorin that I'm worried about telling." said Lora. "Now, Lora. Why would you be afraid of telling Thorin the news? He would never get mad at you." said Dis.

"Dis, you don't understand! Thorin has all these responsibilities on him already, especially about being King! And he's an Uncle as well! Do you think he'll be ready to be a father? Dis, I'm worried how he would react, and I'm not sure if I'm ready to tell him just yet." said Lora. Dis took Lora's hands. "Listen to me, Lora. One thing I know of my brother, the many years I've know him, is that he's a very, very good Uncle, and you know what? This would make him a good father too! Yes, he's got a lot of responsibilities on his plate already, but I assure you, Lora, he will not get angry with you. In fact, he will be very delighted of the news of you carrying you and his child." said Dis, gently.

"Alright! I will tell him tonight. In fact, over a candle light dinner for two! I want to make this moment special!" smiled Lora. "Now that's a good idea!" said Dis, grinning. After speaking with Dis, Lora made her way to the Throne Room where Thorin is speaking with Bard and Thranduil. She also noticed Kili stood nearby alongside with Tauriel. She had just entered when the meeting ended. Thorin took notice of Lora's presence. "Lora!" smiled Thorin, standing up. "Thorin, I'm arranging a special candle light dinner for two on the balcony tonight for the both of us. The reason being, is that I have big news to share with you, and I want to share it with you alone." smiled Lora.

Thorin smiled. "A candle light dinner for two! I like this!" said Thorin. "Will you meet me this evening out on the balcony?" asked Lora. "Yes, I will meet you on the balcony!" said Thorin. "Oh, that sounds romantic!" said Tauriel. Kili grinned, looking at Tauriel. "Don't tell me you got an ideas, Kili. The balcony is already taken." said Tauriel. "We could have ours out in the courtyard!" said Kili. "Look what you two got started!" grinned Bard. "I wish I had a woman to share a dinner with." sighed Thranduil.

Later, evening came and Lora already everything set up on the balcony, including the dinner and the candles. She also ordered Fili and Kili to play music on their fiddles, to provide the mood music. "And you just had to ask Fili and Kili to provide the mood music? I could've provided you that on my harp!" grinned Thorin sitting down at the table. "You can play your harp for me later, Thorin. In the mean time, lets enjoy our dinner!" said Lora. As they ate, Thorin looked at Lora. "So tell me, Lora! What is this big news you got for me?" asked Thorin. Lora closed her eyes, and took two deep breaths.

"Thorin, I've been feeling ill for the past day and a half, and today I discovered out why. And my appetite also had increased." said Lora.

"Yes, I noticed you're getting a little chubby there around the waist, Lora." grinned Thorin. "Ha, ha, very funny Thorin. Thorin, I missed my menstrual cycle this month, and Oin examined me and confirmed that I am pregnant. We're going to have a baby, Thorin!" smiled Lora. It was just as Lora feared when she took notice of Thorin's reaction. First, it was a shock look, and then anger clouded over him. And he looked serious as he glared at her. "Tell me this isn't true!" hissed Thorin. "Its true, Thorin! You're not smiling! Why aren't you smiling? This is supposed to be exciting news for the two of us, and all of Erebor!" said Lora, her voice broken with emotion.

"Happy news?! Happy news? This isn't happy news! Not for me! You know I'm not ready for parenthood, yet! Lora, don't you understand I have other responsibilities?! I don't have any time to be a father!" snapped Thorin. "Well, it seems you sure had enough time to be a husband, you surely can make time to be a father!" shot back Lora. "I'm not going to stand for this!" barked Thorin, standing up. "Where are you going?! We're not done with our dinner!" shouted Lora. "The dinner is over! I'm going out, for a long while!" fumed Thorin, and he stormed out of the balcony. "No!" cried out Lora, and she collapsed to the ground on her knees weeping heavily.

Fili and Kili, who stood nearby went to get Dis, telling her what happened. "Is she still out on the balcony? And is she okay?" Dis asked quickly. "I don't know. She may have went to her room. But when Lora told him the news, he flew off the handle and stormed out of the balcony. He said he was going out, but he didn't say where he was going exactly." said Fili. "I need to go see if Lora's fine. I cannot believe you Uncle would be s cold hearted to react this way! I cannot wait until I get my hands on that bastard!" hissed Dis.

Dis had looked every where for Lora, but couldn't find her. She even checked the balcony, and she was not out on the balcony either. Meanwhile, Lora had packed her a small bag, and she left the Mountain, making her way into Lake Town. Dis even had Balin and Dwalin scout around the Mountain for any signs of Lora. They shortly returned, and they too couldn't find her. "Oh, Mahal! She ran away!" exclaimed Dis, sadly. Balin and Dwalin looked at each other. "It looks like Uncle has created a bit of a mess." said Kili, gravely. "Damn straight he has created a mess!" said Dwalin hotly.

"Balin, Dwalin, go search for Lora, and Thorin as well and bring them both here!" demanded Dis. Balin and Dwalin nodded, and the two dwarves left.

Lora had just entered Lake Town, and she decided to stop at a Inn/pub for something to drink and eat. "How may I help you, my dear?" asked the bartender. "Two beers from me and scrambled eggs!" Lora ordered. "Ma'am, are you sure you should be drinking in the condition you're in?" asked the bartender. He could tell Lora is pregnant. "I don't give a rat's ass, pal, just give me the damn drinks!" snapped Lora angrily. "Yes, my lady." said the bartender. Lora could hear a crowd cheering in another section of the pub. "Kiss her, kiss her, kiss her!" chanted the crowd.

Lora's curiosity had clouded over her, wondering why people are chanting in the background, and she decided she would go and see what the chanting was about. And Lora realized it was the biggest mistake she had done, of what she was about to see. As she entered the room, to her shock and horror, she saw Thorin, appearing in a very drunk state, and he was kissing a dwarf woman with brown hair, as she was sitting on his lap. When the kiss broke, he smiled again at her. "I made a mistake of asking a human to become a wife! I should've asked you a long time ago!" said Thorin to the dwarf female.

Lora couldn't believe she is hearing this. Her heart sank.

It was a good thing she had packed her belongings, she had planned to never to return to Erebor, especially what she had just witnessed. Lora slipped off her ring, and she thrown it at Thorin. "The wedding is over! I am done!" screamed Lora, and she stormed out of the pub. Just as she was about to leave Lake Town, making her way to Mirkwood, Balin and Dwalin found Lora. "Lora!" called out Balin. "Don't try and stop me, Balin and Dwalin! I'm leaving!" snapped Lora, glaring at the dwarves.

"Lora, you cannot leave! What about the wedding?!" exclaimed Balin. "The wedding is off, Balin. I'm sorry. But after the way your leader has been treating me, and what I just witnessed of your leader's despicable behavior in the pub, I'm done! I'm through! I' m going to make my way to the Shire to be with Judith, where I can raise my child." said Lora. Dwalin bowed his head sadly. "This is not good, not good at all." said the dwarf. Balin glared at Dwalin. "Lets not stand here on are asses! We need to go in there and have a little word with out King! I will not stand for Thorin to act this way, especially towards Lora. I will take you to the Mountain! Dwalin, you go and knock some sense into Thorin." said Balin. Dwalin nodded.

And so Dwalin made his way to the pub, while Balin escorted a very distressed Lora to the Mountain, where Dis had greeted her. Dis and Lora went to the private living chambers of the kingdom and talked, and Lora told Dis what she had witnessed in the pub, and it angered Dis immediately. She couldn't believe Thorin would do such a horrible rash thing, and saying those horrible things in front of Lora. Now she really wanted to strangle her brother. Dis had spent remainder of the evening calming down Lora, and also insisted that Lora needs her rest.

Lora agreed with Dis, and Lora made her way to her bed quarters to rest. Dis had paced back and forth in the drawing room, waiting patiently for the arrival of Thorin and Dwalin.


	22. Chapter 21

**Chapter Twenty One**

Fifteen minutes later, Dwalin pretty much had to drag Thorin into the drawing room. Thorin knew he was going to deal with the wrath of his younger sister. Dis angrily approached her brother, and she threw a punch at him, right in his nose. "Dis, what was that for?!" shouted Thorin. "For being an arrogant ass hole towards my sister in law, you idiot! What in the hell is your problem, Thorin Oakenshield? Lora has told me you had taken the news of the baby not well, and you are treating her very poorly, yet alone, she had caught you with another woman at the pub! Oh, and she told me what she over heard you say to the dwarf woman too!" snapped Dis hotly.

"Dis, I am not ready to become a father, you don't understand." snarled Thorin. "Well, there is something you need to understand! You got a wedding in four weeks, and a very upset bride has planned to leave Erebor and not to return. And if you don't make amends with her now, you will lose her and the child for good! You need to sit here and think about this Thorin on what you're doing to poor Lora. She is so upset right now, and I've been trying to keep her calm so she wouldn't distress the baby!" said Dis.

"Laddie, you love Lora don't you?" asked Balin, calmly. But Thorin remained silent. "Answer the question, Thorin! Do you love her?" demanded Dwalin. "Of course I love her." said Thorin softly. "Why all the anger towards Lora?" asked Balin. "I don't know-Balin! I don't know!" said Thorin softly, tears streaming in his eyes. "Thorin, you're not scared of becoming a father, are you?" asked Balin quietly. "Why would I be scared of becoming a father? I've been like a father to Fili and Kili since they were newly born! But this-this is different. This is my own child." said Thorin.

"Admit to us you are scared, I can see it in your eyes laddie." said Balin. "Alright, I'm scared! There! Are you happy now. Of all things I would've been scared of, this-this is all new to me." said Thorin. "Yes, it is all new to you, Thorin! But you now what? You will make a great father! You've been like a father to Fili and Kili, and done so well at helping me raise them. Thorin, this is supposed to be a happy moment, try and make it a happy moment!" said Dis. "Thorin, Lora loves you very, very much! And her heart is broken of what she had saw what you done at the pub." said Balin.

"And by the way, who was this dwarf woman you were talking to?" asked Dis.

"Tabitha Fire Silver. She was an old flame back when we lived in Ered Luin. She saw me, hoping I would get back with her." said Thorin. "You're not considering of doing that are you lad! That woman is a trouble maker! And her family as well! They don't have the best reputation among the dwarves, Thorin." said Balin. "I can't even stand her! What you doing talking with her anyway?!" asked Dis, angrily. "We was only talking, Dis." said Thorin. "Don't lie to me, Thorin. You kissed her, didn't you? Lora told me she saw you kissing her." said Dis.

"Alright, I kissed her. It was mistake! I should've never done it! I was in a drunken state, I didn't know what I was thinking!" snapped Thorin. "We need to put this aside now, and focus on the present. Thorin, its time that you make amends with her." said Dis. "She won't talk to me, Dis." said Thorin. "She will talk to you, if you make her listen, prove that you love her and the child. Do you understand?" said Dis. "I understand." said Thorin. "She is resting right now. But in the meantime, you have a lot of kissing up to do to win Lora back. You better think of something, and think of something fast." said Dis.

Thorin nodded. Dis, Balin and Dwalin left, leaving Thorin alone in the drawing room. Thorin looked into the fireplace, as he lit up his pipe.

Suddenly, he looked up and saw his golden harp sitting in the corner. An idea sparked in his mind. Putting out his pipe, he walked over to the harp, and sat down, drawing the harp close to his shoulder and chest, and he began to play. The music echoed throughout the entire room and kingdom. He also knew that their bed quarters wasn't that far from the room, hoping Lora could hear the music and his voice. After playing for a while, he started to sing, and he sang of his love for her, hoping she would come back to him, and how bad he felt for the wrong things he had done to her.

And as he sang, he raised his beautiful baritone, so he could hope Lora could hear him. Meanwhile, in the bed chambers, Lora laid in bed with her eyes open, tears streaming down her face. And something caught her attention, as she slowly sat up. She could hear a lone voice singing, blending in with harp music. Lora climbed out of bed, and she decided to find the source of the music and singing. She realized it was coming from the drawing room. Lora made her way to the drawing him, and she peered in the double doors. To her surprise, there sat Thorin at his harp, playing and singing.

And the song he was singing was about her. She could tell in his eyes that he felt emotional, and she noticed tears in his eyes as he sang. Her heart began to race. She realized he still loved her, and he felt horrible at the things he had done to her, especially his reaction of the news of her pregnancy, and his behavior at the pub in Lake Town. Lora slowly moved her way towards Thorin, and she sat down beside him on the bench, as she continued to watch Thorin sing and play on his harp.

Thorin could feel her presence near, as his eyes turned to her. His plan worked. He knew the music and his singing would draw her to him. Lora felt her hands trembling, as tears swelled in her eyes again, and she placed one of her hands on Thorin's lap. Suddenly, she could hear a quick discord on the harp, and the music and singing stopped. Thorin turned to Lora. "Lora." said Thorin softly, placing his hand on Lora's tear soaked cheek. Lora remained silent, looking into Thorin's blue eyes, filled with emotion, guilt and regret. "Forgive me, Lora. I wasn't in the state of mind, I don't what I was thinking of the way I reacted towards you, and it is wrong. I am honored to be a father! I am honored to be your husband! I cannot wait to meet our child!" said Thorin softly, as he pulled Lora close to him.

She could feel his massive chest pressing on her, as she looked at Thorin. "I forgive you, Thorin." whispered Lora, leaning her head towards his chest. Thorin smiled, as he ran his fingers through her hair. "I promise you, Lora! I will never, ever say anything say or do anything to hurt you again! I love you! I love you with all my heart!" whispered Thorin, and he leaned towards her, planting gentle, passionate kiss on her lips. "Come, I can see that you are exhausted. Lets retire to our bed chamber!" said Thorin softly, as the two of them stood up. Lora smiled.

Suddenly to Lora's surprise, Thorin picked up Lora, and he carried her to their bed chamber. "You're going to give yourself a hernia when you do that!" teased Lora. Thorin laughed. "I am very strong, Lora! I can carry you and the baby both!" replied Thorin, grinning as they made their way to their bed chambers. Once they arrived in their room, Thorin closed the door behind them, and he placed Lora gently on the bed, and he climbed into bed with her, taking Lora into his arms. Lora laid her head upon Thorin's chest. "It feels really nice to have you lie here next to me, Thorin." said Lora. "Me too, Lora. Me too!" said Thorin softly.

Lora closed her eyes, as she drifted off to sleep on Thorin's chest.

And she could hear Thorin humming a soft tune to himself, as she drifted off to sleep. The next morning, Lora and Thorin joined the others in the dining hall for breakfast. Everyone looked at the couple in delight as they entered, happy to see that the two of them made up, as they entered the dining hall hand in hand. "So how did you win her back, Uncle?" asked Fili. "Yes? Did you recite her a poem?" asked Kili. "Actually he sang and played his harp for me!" smiled Lora. "See? The plan worked didn't it?" asked Balin. Thorin chuckled. "It will always work!" grinned Thorin.

"Anyway, you and I got plans today while the guys are continuing their work!" said Dis to Lora. "What is it?" asked Lora. "You and I are going to town to shop for material for you wedding gown!" said Dis. "Okay! I'm ready to go shopping!" smiled Lora. And so after breakfast, Lora and Dis made their way to Lake Town to shop for material for Lora's wedding gown. "The two of us have to team together on making the gown. We got two weeks until the wedding, and we have to work fast on it." said Dis. Lora nodded. After finding the material they needed, they continued to stroll in town.

When they felt thirsty and hungry, they stopped a at pub for lunch and drinks. "I will go and order for the two of us." said Dis. Lora nodded and smiled, and Dis left their table. After Dis left, Lora noticed a dwarf woman with brown hair angrily approaching the table, pointing a dagger at Lora's throat. "You should've never came here, human! And I'm going to make sure you will leave Erebor and never to return!" hissed the dwarf female. "Let go of me! Who in the hell do you think you are?!" screamed Lora, trying to fight off her attacker.

"I am Thorin's betrothed, you may not know of this, but we had been arranged for marriage years ago! And by dwarven law and by right, I should be his wife and NOT YOU!" barked the woman. Lora couldn't believe she is hearing this. "DIS!" screamed Lora. Dis could hear Lora's yell, and Dis turned. To her horror, she saw the dwarf woman holding the dagger to Lora's throat. "I highly suggest you leave our kingdom and never return. The next time I see you here, I will KILL YOU!" snarled the woman. "Get your hands off of her, Tabitha!" roared Dis, approaching the dwarf woman.


	23. Chapter 22

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

Tabitha dropped her weapon, releasing Lora. "You, the sister of my betrothed, taking this witch's side?!" barked the brown haired dwarf. "My brother never loved you! You walked away from him years ago, married another dwarf! You never loved him! All you did was you take advantage of him! And let me remind you this, Fire Silver, I am Princess, and you have assaulted the future Queen of Erebor, and for that, you can be locked up in the dungeons, or maybe executed!" barked Dis.

"Is that a threat?!" barked Tabitha. "Dis, we need to be getting back!" yelled Lora. "Come on, Lora. Lets go home. We don't need some low life to put us down. Are you okay? You're not hurt?" asked Dis. "Just a little scratch and some bruises. That's all. I'm fine, Dis." Lora replied. By the time, they arrived at the Mountain, Thorin greeted them, and Thorin took notice of Lora's bruises and scratches. "Dis, what happened? Why is Lora all scratched up?" asked Thorin. "You old flame attacked her today. Threatening her to leave Erebor, or she'll kill her." said Dis. "Thorin, we need to talk. Now!" demanded Lora. Thorin nodded and the two walked away from Dis.

"Why in the hell you never told me you had been betrothed? I didn't know this until Tabitha told me!" snapped Lora. "Lora, it's a lie. She told you a lie! Yes, was betrothed before, that was years ago! I broken the betrothal because she was not faithful with me! Listen Lora, if she lays a hand on you again, I will make sure she will never set foot in our Kingdom again." said Thorin gently. "I just hope she's not one of those people who would spread gossip and everyone finds out about it, and things will get messy." said Lora. "Lora, like I said before, you have nothing to worry about! If she stirs up any trouble, I will see that her trouble making will end. I promise!" said Thorin, placing his hand gently on Lora's cheek.

Lora nodded. "Come, you had a long day and you need to sit down. I don't want to see our child distressed as well! You really need to stay relaxed or try to, for the baby's sake." said Thorin. "You're starting to sound like my mother. Nag, nag, nag, nag, nag!" said Lora. Thorin laughed. "Lora, I'm only looking out for you and our baby! I like to see our baby born healthy." said Thorin. Lora smiled. "Me too, Thorin." said Lora. Ori came running to them. "Lora! You got a letter!" exclaimed Ori. "From Judith?" asked Lora. "No, actually its from Annabelle!" said Ori. Lora looked at Ori with a puzzled and surprised look.

How could Annabelle possibly write a letter to her from another world? "How can this be possible, Ori? She's in another world! How could she be writing a letter to me?" asked Lora. "Just read the letter and find out!" said Ori. Lora nodded. Lora opened the envelope, and took out the letter and read it:

_Dearest sister,_

_You're probably wondering how I am able to send a letter to you. Remember we still have our_

_Powers, and I figured out I can use my magic to send letters to another world. So I wrote this letter, and placed a spell on it, making sure it was in the hands of one of the dwarves, so I had chosen Ori to be on the one to deliver the letter. How are you holding up? I'm doing fine here. I'm nearly finished my semester in College, and I am engaged to be married to my old beau, William. I really miss you and Judith so much, please write back when you get time!_

_Sincerely, your sister and best friend,_

_Annabelle._

Lora smiled after she read the letter. Lora explained to Ori, Thorin and Dis how Annabelle sent the letter, and gave them the latest news on her.

"Apparently, she had forgotten about Legolas." said Dis. "I know. She's with her old flame named William, and I am not too thrilled of her returning to him." said Lora. "Why?" asked Ori. "Because he has a habit of being disrespectful towards woman, if they don't give him what he wants. He's very arrogant, and rude, and he's into heavy drugs. I don't understand why Anna has gone back to him." said Lora. "Lora, I'm sorry to hear that. Really. She shouldn't be with someone like that. She was better off with Legolas." said Thorin.

"I know. Annabelle has a habit of ending relationships with good people and run back to the bad apples. Why she does it, I don't know. And I don't see how she does it." said Lora. "Are you going to write her back?" asked Ori. Lora smiled. "Of course!" said Lora. Later that night, Lora sat in her personal study on the opposite end of the room of Thorin's study, and she began to writing her response letter to Annabelle:

_Dear Annabelle,_

_I received your letter! And thank you for writing! I am doing well, but things were a bit stressful lately, but everything worked out. Anyway in other news, Thorin and I are getting married, and I just recently found out I am carrying child. Yes, I am pregnant Anna! Oh, and Judith has moved in with Bilbo and those two are engaged to be married. Anna, why did you run back to Will for? You know he's hurt you before? Besides there is someone here in Middle Earth, who would treat you much better than William. In fact, he could run circles around him._

_Anna, if you run into any problems, please don't hesitate to write me. I have your back! _

_Sincerely, your sister and best friend_

_Lora. _

Lora placed the letter in an envelope and sealed it. Then she too placed a spell on it and the letter disappeared, making its way to Annabelle. The next morning, there was an urgent meeting called by the dwarven council, requesting Thorin to be there. Unfortunately, it involved Lora. Lora didn't like the sound of this. "What's going on, Dis? How am I involved in it?" asked Lora. "Remember our dealing with Tabitha back at the pub? Apparently her father, Burl, whom is one of the dwarves among the council, had found out about it." said Dis.

"Oh shit! This is not good, not good at all!" moaned Lora. "Lora, don't worry. If they have anything to say against you and Thorin's marriage, Thorin will fight it. Trust me. Come, we will be late for the meeting." said Dis, as they followed Thorin into the Council chamber. As everyone got seated, the meeting began. Unfortunately, Lora noticed Tabitha and her father, Burl are present, and this made Lora feel quite uneasy. And nothing but angry glares came from the dwarves, and those who followed Tabitha and Burl.. Lora had a feeling this meeting was not going to end well.

Now the dwarves began to speak out against Lora's presence there, and her involvement with Thorin. And apparently they had found out that Lora is a witch, which made matters worse. Lora felt worried they would chase her carrying torches in their hands, and try to kill her. But Thorin spoke out, yelling at them, defending Lora, and he told all the dwarves how Lora saved his life by giving up her own blood for him. Hearing this, all the dwarves fell silent, looking at Lora in amazement, and in newfound respect, all except for Tabitha and Burl.

And now the time came on voting on if they wanted Lora to stay or leave. To Lora's surprise, all the dwarves voted for Lora to stay.

Suddenly Tabitha and Burl spoke up in anger and protest, stating that this wasn't fair, and uncalled for, addressing Thorin as a disgrace to their people. Thorin glared at them. "No, the two of you, are a DISGRACE of our people. You two are known cons and thieves. And I will say this now, that you will no longer be allowed in any of the seven kingdoms of the dwarves, and therefore you will be exiled. Now leave, or I will call my guards to have you escorted." said Thorin firmly. Lora smiled. She never had felt so proud of Thorin, and he already sounded like a true king when he made that statement.

Tabitha and Burl left in rage, and never was seen or heard from again. Once the meeting had adjourned, Thorin, Lora and the others gathered in their private drawing home, relieved on the outcome of the meeting. "I knew those two were nothing but trouble since that day you brought over Tabitha to us. And your father and grandfather never liked them either." said Balin. "Well, Lora, there is no need to worry about them anymore, they have been sent away, and you will never see or hear from them anymore." said Thorin. "Thank goodness." said Lora.

The next morning, Lora received another letter. This time it was from Judith. Lora felt quite delighted to hear from Judith and Bilbo, and she opened the letter and read it.

_Dearest Judith,_

_I'm sorry I haven't kept in touch in a while, Bilbo and I had been busy getting his home organized. Poor Bilbo had to deal with his annoying relatives the Sackville Baggins, whom almost sold his house while he was on the quest with company. But things are finally calming down here. Bilbo and I got married! We decided on a very private wedding, so we made a little journey to Rivendell where we had our wedding, with Elrond presiding. Bilbo made friends with a man named Estel and Elrond' s daughter Arwen. _

_Bilbo wanting me to tell you to tell everyone hello, and he and I will come to your wedding. Whenever are you and Thorin getting married anyway? Well, write me back if you have time._

_Sincerely,_

_Your sister and best friend, Judith._

Thorin laughed. "I notice that is how you three end your letters with 'best friend'!" chuckled the dwarf. "Thorin, we've always done that, even as children we wrote letters like that kind of ending!" said Lora.


	24. Chapter 23

**Chapter Twenty-Three**

The two weeks went by quickly, and the day of the wedding/coronation ceremony. Lora had been busy in her bedchambers preparing for the wedding, with the help of Dis, Judith, Sigrid and Tilda, who also came to help. "I wish Annabelle was here to see this. She would barely recognize me!" laughed Lora. "Me too, Lora. Me too!" said Judith. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. "Who is it?" asked Lora. "Miss Langston, you got a visitor!" Balin called out from behind the door. "Well, let me see this visitor!" called out Lora. Dis went to answer the door. To Judith and Lora's surprise, there stood Annabelle.

"Why didn't you give me the specific time of your wedding, Lora?!" Annabelle playfully scorned. "Anna!" cried out Lora, and she ran to her, and they embraced. "But-but how?!" stammered Judith. "Well, you are right Lora. It wasn't the same in our world, and Will has gotten worse. He had given me a severe beating two weeks ago that landed me in the hospital. I was in there for two weeks to recover. He had shot in the left leg twice as well." said Annabelle. "He shot you?! Why that son of a-!" cried out Lora, angrily. "It doesn't matter now! You're here, Anna and safe!" chirped Judith.

"I just want to remind you Legolas is going to be here, because he's going to be with Thranduil and Tauriel." said Lora. "I know, that's why I came back." smiled Annabelle. Judith smiled. "Doesn't she look beautiful?" asked Judith. "She looks like a princess from our favorite movies we watch. Lora, looks like your princess-y dreams have came true. Except that you weren't locked up in a tower guarded by a dragon of course." said Annabelle. "I was kind of locked up in a room, Annabelle. By a dragon!" grinned Lora. "And it was your handsome prince-y prince that came and saved you!" said Annabelle. "Yep!" said Lora.

Meanwhile, in the drawing room below, Thorin sat in the drawing room, playing on his harp softly as he waited. Thorin looked magnificent in his formal clothing, just as he done in his younger years as prince. He wore a dark blue tunic, with gold buttons, a silver mithril belt, and a dark blue fur coat, and a red cloak around his shoulders. Shortly, Balin, Dwalin and Bilbo entered the drawing room. Thorin stood up as he seen the arrival of his friends. "The ceremony is about to start, laddie!" smiled Balin. "Well, I'm ready!" said Thorin. Bilbo grinned. "Lets get this show on the road!" chirped the hobbit.

Dwalin laughed.

"I wished you would've said that along time ago, lad!" joked the dwarf. "I never thought of it at the time. I learned it from the Langston sisters!" said Bilbo, as they left the drawing room. They shortly entered the Throne room, where many people gathered: Dwarves, Elves, and Men. Ahead of them at the Throne, stood Gandalf, Bard, Elrond and Thranduil. At the side of them, stood Fili and Kili dressed in their formal attire: Fili, worn a maroon fur coat, and a dark brown tunic, while Kili worn all dark blue. And both young dwarves adorned small crowns on their heads.

Dain also was present, as he stood in between Gandalf and Bard. Thorin, Balin and Dwalin took their places at the Throne, while Bilbo walked back to wait on Lora, whom he was going to give away. The dwarf musicians, led by Bofur, positioned their instruments, and they started with the procession music. Thorin stood looking at the entrance of the Throne Room, waiting for his bride to walk down. And there is Lora, walking, down the aisle, with Bilbo at her side, followed by her bridal party: Dis, Judith, Annabelle, Tilda and Sigrid Judith and Tilda helped with Lora's long train.

And indeed, Lora looked very beautiful.

Her gown was made of the finest white silk, embroidered with diamonds, and a silver bodice. And the skirt was full length, reaching to the floor, and she worn hoops underneath. It was the gown Lora designed herself, and Dis helped her made the gown, which took them two weeks to work on. Thorin smiled. He had never seen Lora look this beautiful, and he gulped in amazement as he looked upon her. _There she is, my queen, my wife! My jewel! _thought Thorin. _Great Mahal, look at him! He's more handsome than I ever seen him! _Lora thought, as she approached the Throne.

And the wedding/coronation ceremony begin. "Who gives away the bride?" asked Gandalf. "I do!" spoken up Bilbo as he wiped a joyful tear away from his eye, and he stepped back, allowing Thorin stand by Lora's side. "I cannot believe my older sister is getting married!" said Annabelle, wiping a tear from her eye. "And my older brother!" said Dis. Judith tried not to chuckle at the two. "You two are bad as my mother, if mother only were here to see this, she would be the same!" chuckled Judith. Dis smiled, and Annabelle only gave her sister a playful glare.

When the coronation and wedding ceremony ended, the feasting and merrymaking began. Thorin and Lora sat down at the head table talking to everyone who came to them and congratulating them. Thranduil approached them and congratulated them as well, followed by Legolas and Tauriel. Suddenly, Gimli bumped into Legolas. "Sorry, lad!" grumbled the dwarf. "Gimli!" smiled Lora. "Where's your father?" asked Thorin. "Challenging a drinking contest with Fili and Kili and Bofur. So far, Fili is winning. You? You want to join in on the fun, lad?" asked Gimli looking at Legolas. "Who? Me?" said Legolas.

Lora rolled her eyes. She knew where this was leading up to. "Drinking games aren't for me, really." said Legolas. "Do it, son? I like to see who wins this!" grinned Thranduil. Thorin rolled his eyes. "This is going to be interesting." said Thorin. "Thorin, I also want to inform you on the news of Annabelle and Legolas. They both came to me today, asking for my blessing of their engagement, and I accepted!" said Thranduil. "Oh that is great news!" chirped Lora. Lora looked over at Annabelle and grinned. "They must've worked things out." said Lora. "They have. Legolas is very happy that she had returned here. Also, Kili and Tauriel, have approached me on the news of their engagement!" said Thranduil.

Lora tried to keep from laughing at the news of Kili and Tauriel. Lora did feel worried that Thorin would get upset, but he didn't. "I am happy for the two. Your Captain saved Kili's life, twice, Thranduil. And she deserves him!" smiled the dwarf king. "Uncle look! Tauriel is giving me a ride!" called out Kili, now on Tauriel's shoulders. "He begged me to do this! He wouldn't stop pestering unless I would do it." grinned the Elf Captain. Lora and Thorin laughed. "Hey the dancing's starting! Hey you, the wedding couple! You should dance first!" called out Bofur. Thorin and Lora looked at each other.

"I don't dance." said Thorin. "Bull shit." said Lora quickly. Thranduil quickly covered his mouth, when he heard Lora's response. "Language, Lora." said Thorin. "Sorry." said Lora, blushing. "I don't know how to dance, okay?" said Thorin. "You're a king, and you don't know how to frikken dance?! What is the matter with you, boy?!" joked Lora. "I had no time to take any dance lessons, besides dancing isn't my thing." said Thorin. "Party pooper! Your ass is going out on that floor, and we're going to dance! And I'm going to teach you!" said Lora, grabbing Thorin's arm, pretty much had to drag him out on the floor.

Lora taught Thorin how to dance a reel.

Lora remembered learning the reel during her time in Girl Scouts, and she loved it. Thorin and Lora laughed as they clumsily danced. "Thorin, you're stepping on my foot!" said Lora. "Oh, sorry!" said Thorin. After dancing for a while, Thorin and Lora went back to the table. But no sooner as Thorin and Lora sat down. Several of the dwarves called out for a song from Thorin. Thorin smiled and stood up, and he asked one of the dwarves to bring him his harp. He was ready to sing a song he had written especially for Lora on their wedding day.

Dwalin brought forth Thorin's harp. Thorin found a stool and he sat down, pulling the golden harp to his shoulder and chest, as he placed his large fingers gently on the silver, glistening strings, and he started to play. After playing instrumentally for a little while, Thorin started to sing, his beautiful baritone rising above the music. He sang of his love for Lora, and recaptured the days they met, and of the good and bad times they had together. Lora sat there, wiping a way tears of joy and a mixture of other emotions as she sat and listened to her husband sing and play his harp.

And in her eyes, he looked so handsome, so beautiful and so vulnerable, causing her to want him even more, as she watch Thorin sing and play.

When Thorin struck a final chord on the harp, the song ended. A long and loud applause was heard. Lora ran down from her table, leaping right into the arms of the dwarf king, wrapping her arms around his waist. "I love you!" Lora whispered. "I love you too my azuygal!" Thorin whispered back, as he drew towards her, planting his lips onto hers, kissing her gently and slowly. "GET A ROOM!" called out Judith, and everyone laughed at Judith's remark as everyone watch the husband and wife kiss. The two looked at Judith. "We already have one! Thorin, do you think we should do as my obnoxious sister says and get to Our Room?" purred Lora.

"I don't see why not. Besides, the entire evening, I'm been getting impatient of wanting alone time with you." said Thorin. Thorin told the others that he and Lora are retiring for the night, and they can continue their feasting. The bride and groom are ready for their alone time. Afterwards, Thorin picked up Lora, making their way to their bed chambers. "For the love of Durin, you're getting heavy!" panted Thorin. Lora laughed. "Because I'm carrying child, duh!" said Lora playfully. As they entered the chamber, Thorin closed the door behind them.

Thorin gently placed Lora on the bed.

The two of them changed out of their wedding attire, and climbed into bed. Thorin drew Lora into his arms, as Lora laid her head on Thorin's broad bare chest. "Alone at last!" sighed Thorin, looking at Lora and smiling. "Its time to induce the labor of yours so we can have this child!" grinned Thorin. Thorin remembered reading in one of Lora's books about how to induce labor, and one of them was love making. "You've been reading one of my books have you?" grinned Lora. "Yes, I have!" said Thorin, as he leaned towards her, gently placing his lips on Lora's, kissing her passionately.


	25. Chapter 24

**Chapter Twenty-Four**

The next morning, Lora woke up. She noticed Thorin sleeping peacefully and soundly next to her, a smile on his face. _Oh, isn't that so sweet, he must be having sweet dreams from our little performance of last night, _Lora thought as she put on her robe, and stretching. Thorin shortly woke up, sitting up in bed, cross legged. "Good morning, my Queen!" smiled Thorin. "Good morning, My King!" said Lora, sitting down next to Thorin on the bed. "This is our first morning together as King and Queen, and husband and wife! How do you feel?" asked Lora. "I have a hangover." said Thorin. Lora laughed. "From the alcohol, or from our sex we had last night?" joked Lora.

"Both!" smirked Thorin. Lora chuckled as she played with the laces on Thorin's shirt, after Thorin puts it on. Suddenly, Fili and Kili come barging in the room. "Good morning, lovelies!" called out Kili. "Hey! Have you two heard of knocking?!" snapped Thorin. Fili and Kili noticed Thorin hadn't put on his pants yet. Both young dwarves quickly turned away. "Oops, sorry, Uncle, our bad." said Kili, and the two quickly walked out. "Are they always like this?" asked Lora.

"Unfortunately, yes. And this isn't the first time they hadn't done this either." said Thorin as he put on his trousers. Lora put on a simple gown that Dis had given her, and she tied a blue bow in her hair. "Hey! I look like Ariel from the Little Mermaid!" chirped Lora, having fun with her bow. "The little what?" asked Thorin. "She's a character from a fairy tale. She's a mermaid who wishes to have legs so she could marry a prince." said Lora. "Sounds quite lovely." said Thorin, grinning. "If you want more of the story, I have the book in one of my bags." said Lora. Thorin laughed. "I'll read it later. And the bow suits you, by the way!" grinned Thorin.

After getting dressed, they joined the others for breakfast. As Lora sat down at the table, Annabelle and Judith looked at their sister, wearing a large bow in her hair. "What in the hell?" asked Judith laughing. "What?" asked Lora. "What is the deal with the bow, Lo?" asked Annabelle. "I wanted to wear it, okay? Is it a crime?" said Lora. "Lora, it doesn't even go with the dress! You're a queen, not a mermaid!" said Judith. "Are you saying that I don't have any fashion sense?" snapped Lora. "Well-actually, if you put it that way-yes." said Judith, quietly. "I hope the others don't agree with you two on this. Thorin really likes it!" said Lora.

"I have to say I agree with your sisters on this one, Lora, no offense or anything. But that bow stands out way too much!" said Dis. "Yes, I agree too!" said Balin. "BALIN!" moaned Lora. "Face it, Lora! You don't have any fashion sense!" said Judith. "Hey, Thorin likes it on me! And if you have a problem with it, take it up with Thorin!" said Lora. Dis chuckled. "I don't think I want too." said Dis. Balin laughed. "The two of you lack fashion sense then!" said Annabelle. "I most certainly do not!" spoke up Thorin. "You do too, you always been that way, Thorin!" said Dis.

"Alright, children! That will be enough!" called out Balin, playfully. Dwalin rolled his eyes. "All this fuss over clothing! For crying out loud!" grumbled the dwarf. "I think the bow is rather cute! I like to see Tauriel wear one!" said Kili. Lora laughed. "Like she is going to wear a bow, Kili." said Lora. "Elves wear bows! In fact, I saw an elf maid in Rivendell once wearing a bow in her hair!" said Kili. "Woa, he can tell a story, he can tell a story!" laughed Annabelle. "Hey!" said Kili. "My first meeting as King is today." said Thorin. Balin and Dwalin nodded.

"So what is the meeting about?" asked Lora. "Rebuilding of Dale." Thorin replied. Lora smiled. "Lora, when do you think the baby is due?" asked Annabelle.

"I am thinking it would be close to Durin's Day when the child will be born!" smiled Lora. "Durin's day? Of all days?" asked Fili. Lora nodded. "I done the calculations, Fili. The child could be born on Durin's day." said Lora. "I've done some calculating myself, and Lora's right." said Oin. Thorin smiled. "We'll just have to see when the time comes!" said Thorin. Two months later, Durin's Day was drawing near, as everyone prepared for it. Dis had purchased a gown for Lora to wear on that day, that will fit her. "I don't think wearing a corset will be necessary, Dis, as big as I am right now. I don't want to smother the child." said Lora.

Dis agreed. "I just hope no one will notice I'm not wearing one." said Lora. "I'm sure they wouldn't. They'll understand." said Dis, with a chuckle. Two days later, the day came for it. Lora and Thorin walked hand in hand in Lake Town, observing the festivities, followed by the other members of the family, and Annabelle. Judith had already had been back home in the Shire with Bilbo. Annabelle hoped she would run into Legolas while they are there. Meanwhile Thorin and Lora arrived near an outdoor theater where a group of dwarven musicians played music and sang.

Lora took notice one of the musicians was Bofur!

She took notice Bofur wasn't playing his flute this time, but an odd looking instrument with keys and bellows, and he held it close his chest, as he pressed the keys and squeezing it. "Hey! Isn't that Bofur up there!" said Lora. Thorin laughed. "Yes, its Bofur!" said Thorin. "What is he doing playing an accordion? I only thought he could play the whistle." said Lora. "Dwarves could play more than one instrument, Lora!" grinned Thorin. "And what of you? Do you only play the harp? Or is there another instrument you play?" asked Lora. "Well mostly I play the harp, but I can play other instruments too." said Thorin.

"And what other instruments?" Lora continued to ask. "Mandolin, lute, hurdy gurdy, guitar." Thorin replied. "Hurdy gurdy?" asked Lora, not knowing what it is. "A hurdy gurdy looks like a fiddle, but it has a crank you turn and it plays music. My brother Frerin had one, and he always played it. Sometimes my grandfather would play it." said Thorin, as they continued to watch the dwarf band. Suddenly, Bofur took notice of Thorin and Lora in the crowd. "Hey, Thorin! Come up here and join us!" called out the dwarf. "No thanks! I'm fine." said Thorin. "Oh come on, please?" begged Bofur. Thorin sighed. "Very well." said Thorin.

Lora follows Thorin to the stage, and she sat down in seat close to the stage.

Thorin stepped onto the stage joining the others and Bofur. "There is no harps around, but you can play this, Thorin." said Bofur, handing a dark brown hurdy gurdy over to Thorin. Thorin nodded, taking the instrument and he sat down, placing the instrument on the lap, as joined Bofur and the other dwarves in playing music and singing. Lora chuckled. She thought Thorin looked very handsome up there playing the odd looking instrument.

Lora could hear Thorin's voice blending with the others as they sang a lively song. Thorin focused his gaze mainly on Lora, as he could see her watching him, and smiling brightly at the dwarf. When the song finished, everyone clapped, including Lora. Thorin stood up, placing the instrument aside, thanking Bofur for allowing him to join them, and he walked off the stage. "Not bad, not bad at all!" said Lora. Thorin smiled. "Thank you." said Thorin, as they walked away from the theater. "Thorin, I think I need to sit down!" said Lora.

"Are you okay, Lora?" asked Thorin. "My legs feel swollen. I just need to sit." said Lora. Thorin nodded, as they quickly found a bench nearby and they sat down. "I'm craving something sweet, Thorin! You wouldn't mind purchasing a cupcake or two for me?" asked Lora. Thorin laughed. "The cravings kicking in again?" said Thorin.

"No shit, Sherlock. Just bring me the damn cupcakes already!" snapped Lora. "Alright, alright! I'll go. You don't have to go so huffy about it." said Thorin, and he walked away. He paused for a minute to look back at her, with a concerned look. He began to wonder why Lora is getting very moody. He had a feeling her time was drawing near of having the baby. _Maybe we better be heading back to our kingdom soon, _Thorin thought as he went to purchase cupcakes for Lora and himself. Meanwhile, Lora sat and looked over the lake. Suddenly she clutched at her belly. Bard, Legolas and Tauriel just so happened to be walking near her, as it happened.

"Look! Its Lora!" exclaimed Tauriel. Bard, Legolas and Tauriel approached Lora. "Hello, Lora! Where's your husband?" asked Tauriel. "Lora?" asked Bard. "Somebody get Thorin! I think its time!" panted Lora. "OH!" exclaimed Tauriel. But no sooner as they went to search for the dwarf, Thorin arrives. Thorin smiled at them. "Hey, its good seeing you three here!" said Thorin. "Thorin! Forget the cupcakes, we need to go home now!" said Lora. "She's about to have the baby, Thorin." said Tauriel. "There is no way she will able to make it the Mountain, Thorin. Go ahead and take her to my home, Tauriel you join her. Sigrid and Tilda will help you with her." said Bard "Thank you, Bard." said Thorin.

Thorin picked up Lora, and he carried her to Bard's home, followed by Tauriel. "Tauriel, go send for Dis." said Thorin. Tauriel nodded, and she left Bard's house. Sigrid and Tilda quickly came to Thorin's aid, as Thorin gently laid Lora on the bed. Sigrid gave orders to her younger sister to bring some wet clothes and other things she need to help deliver Lora and Thorin's child. Tauriel shortly caught up with Dis, Fili and Kili in the town square as she ran towards them. "Dis, Fili, Kili! Lora and Thorin are about to have their child! They are at Bard's home! Come quickly!" said Tauriel.

"She's going to have the baby?!" exclaimed Fili. "Where's Annabelle?" asked Kili. "She's with Legolas on a hunting trip. I was hoping they would be here in time for the birthing of Lora and Thorin's child." said Tauriel. "Well, we're here! And we're together!" grinned Kili, winking at Tauriel. "Kili, this isn't time for jokes right now! We need to get back there quickly." said Tauriel. And they followed Tauriel over to Bard's home.


	26. Chapter 25

**Chapter Twenty-Five**

By the time Tauriel, Dis, Fili and Kili arrived, Lora was already in full labor. "Just breathe, Lora. Breathe!" said Thorin softly, as he squeezed Lora's hand gently. Dis quickly ran to the bedside. Dis stood at the end of the baby. "I will get the baby out! I see the head now!" said Dis, smiling. "Push, Lora!" said Sigrid, smiling. Lora made a loud grunt as she pushed, and pushed, as hard as she can. "Looks like she's trying to take a-!" began Kili. "Quiet, Kili!" Thorin barked at the young dwarf prince. "It was only a joke, sheesh." said Kili softly.

"One more push, Lora!" encouraged Dis. Lora pushed again, and suddenly a loud wail was heard, and Dis now holding a newborn baby in her arms. "You have a daughter!" smiled Dis. "A daughter? We have a daughter! Did you hear that Thorin? We have a girl!" shrieked Lora happily. "Congratulations!" Fili, Kili, and Tauriel said together. After Dis cleaned up the infant, she wrapped the newborn in a blanket, handing the baby over to its mother. "We shall named your Thorena!" said Lora. "Beautiful name!" smiled Thorin.

"Well your grandfather's name is Thror, your father's name is Thrain, your name is Thorin! I figured we could continue on with the names, so that's how I came up with Thorena." explained Lora. "I really truly like the name. Its very beautiful!" smiled Dis. "Thorena." said Thorin softly, placing his hand gently on the newborn's cheeks. "Come, lets leave the new parents alone with their child!" said Dis. Everyone agreed, and followed Dis out of the room, leaving Thorin, Lora and their daughter alone together.

"She looks like you." said Thorin. "No, she looks like you!" grinned Lora. "She looks like the both of us actually!" said Thorin. The two sat in silence as their admired their child. "Lora, you made me the happiest dwarf. I am so happy you came into my life, Lora." said Thorin softly "Me too, Thorin!" said Lora.

_**The End**_


End file.
